


the boy who cried wolf

by neocitytoneverland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bullying, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, I mean they were basically before but now it's official, M/M, Mentions of other ships, Mentions of past suicidal thoughts, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, No explicit scenes but it's talked about a lot, Sexual Harassment, also markhyuck made me their bitch which is why I made them a main, especially later on, which seems to be the only combination I can write, y'all these are edited tags look out for yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitytoneverland/pseuds/neocitytoneverland
Summary: taeyong was pretty. taeyong knew he was pretty and was known for being pretty. the prettiest boy on campus. boys and girls alike asking almost every day for a chance with him. or, at least they used to.now, a misunderstanding has caused taeyong to go from the campus sweetheart to the boy who cried wolf. the pretty smiles and kind eyes he used to get have now turned into glares and cold stares.will new arrival & campuses new heartthrob johnny seo be scared away by taeyongs reputation or will he be able to get to know the boy behind the sad smiles and hurt eyes?





	1. ashe - girl who cried wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> Welcome to my first multichapter fic on ao3!
> 
> this is a chat fic that will include (probably quite a bit) narrative writing later on. I’m right now planing on 10 chapters this might change in the future though. I’ll try to post updates as regularly as possible and hope to have finished this by fall break (beginning of october) but we’ll see. Especially considering school is starting up again next week.
> 
> ☼ trigger warning: there will be mentions of sexual harassment in this. it will not be detailed and it happened in the past, but still be careful it this could be triggering for you. also, there will be bullying.
> 
> ☼ have a listen to this story’s playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq
> 
> ☼ chat names  
johnnyboy -> Seo Johnny, business major (&lit minor), junior, 20  
k.doyoung -> Kim Dongyong, journalism major, sophomore, 19  
jeffrey -> Jung Jaehyun, business major, sophomore, 19  
markle -> Lee Mark, muisc production major, freshmen, 18
> 
> ☼ and I guess that’s everything I have to say, so without further ado: the first chapter of the boy who cried wolf

☼ chapter 1 ☼

_I dream how you sleep and you beg counting sheep every night_

_You're treating me like I'm a lie or your moose in the night_

_I'm not the girl who cried_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh_

_I'm not the girl who cried wolf_

**\- (3) foreign swaggers & one seoul based loser -**

**johnnyboy**: jaehyun

**johnnyboy:** jaehyun…

**johnnyboy**:JAEHYUN

**johnnyboy:** jung jaehyun…jeffery…

**k.doyoung:** He is obviously not answering? Can you NOT spam the group chat? There are people here who want to study, Youngho.

**johnnyboy:** damn ma is it that serious?

**k.doyoung:** I-

**k.doyoung:** You’re unbelievable.

**johnnyboy:** unbelievably handsome??

**k.doyoung**: Annoying is the word I’d use.

**markle:** hyungs!!

**k.doyoung:** My sweet angel! The only light of hope in this group of losers. The perfect baby.

**k.doyoung:**

**markle:** doyoungie hyung

**markle:**

**jeffrey:** fucking weeb

**johnnboy:** jaehyun!!!

**markle:** that hurt jaehyun hyung

**k.doyoung: **Jeffrey, what the fuck.

**doyoung:** Apologize to Mark!!

**jeffrey:** WHAT

**johnnyboy:** the lecture started 30mins ago

**johnnyboy:** where are you???

**markle:** :((((

**johnnyboy:** & and apologize to the baby, brp

**johnnyboy:** *bro

**johnnyboy:** no one wants him to be sad

**jeffrey:** sorry markie

**markle:**

**jeffrey:** I’ll take you to the bookshop later & buy you on of these menga okay?? just pls stop being sad

**johnnyboy:** MENGA

**johnnyboy:**

**jeffrey:** is that not what it’s called???

**markle:** it’s not hyung

**markle:** but it made me laugh

**markle:** & okay!! thank you

**markle:**

**johnnyboy:** okay, now that that’s sorted

**johnnyboy**: jeffery where the FUCK are you?

**k.doyoung:** Johnny, language.

**johnnyboy**: weren’t you studying?

**k.doyoung:** My johnny-does-stupid-things-senses were tingling

**jeffrey** **:**

** **

**k.doyoung:** What THEFUCKISTHAT

**johnnyboy:** doyoung, language

**markle:** DoYoUnG, LaNgUaGe

**markle:** also, that’s tingle from the video game the legend of zelda (wind waker)!

**k.doyoung:** Ah.

**jeffrey:** figured the weeb would know him

**k.doyoung:** Jung Jaehyun.

**jeffrey:** uhm nevermind

**k.doyoung**: Okay, and why are you not going to class?

**jeffrey:** yeah about that

**jeffrey:** I faceplanted into the concrete while running trying to make it on time

**jeffrey:** a cute guy saw me make fool out of myself & took me to the infirmary because my head was bleeding

**jeffrey: **the nurse took care of it, cute guy went on his way & I decided to skip class

**jeffrey: **so now I’m back @ the dorms

**k.doyoung:** That’s not a valid reason to skip class. It’s important to-

**k.doyoung:** You know what? Why do I even bother?

**k.doyoung:** I’m going back to studying.

**Markle:** doyoungie hyung, are you @ nct café? I’ll join you!

**k.doyoung:** Yeah, I’ll be waiting for you, baby.

**Markle:**

** **

**johnnyboy:** sorry had to pay attention for a sec

**johnnyboy**: wait a cute guy??

**johnnboy:** tell me more

**jeffrey:** he looked like a angel. tiny but with such an attitude you kina have to pay attention to him? like he’s demanding but super nice!

**jeffrey:** he also had SUCHAGOODFASHIONSENSE!!

**jeffrey: **his name is ten & I think I’m in love

**k.doyoung:** Oh, honey.

**jeffrey:** what??

**k.doyoung:** Ten is dating that one business freshie. Hendery, I think? Has been since high school.

**k.doyoung:** Also, he is friends with HIM.

**k.doyoung:** Do you really wanna involve yourself with these guys?

**jeffrey:** wait,,,

**jeffrey:** you mean lee taeyong?

**jeffrey: **fuck no, you’re right I’m out

**markle:** who??

**k.doyoung:** It’s nothing, honey.

**k.doyoung:** Just, try to stay away from him, okay Mark?

**markle:** Lee Taeyong?

**jeffery:** yeah

**markle:** why?

**k.doyoung:** Trust me, he is not the kind of you want to associate with, if you care about what people think of you. The best thing is to avoid his whole assembly of bodyguards too. Lee Donghyuck, Nakamoto Yuta & of course Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, aka Ten himself, and his little boyfriend, too.

**jeffrey::** he has done some fucked up things

**k.doyoung:** Language.

**jeffrey:** it’s the truth

**jeffrey:** wait

**jeffrey:** where did johnny go?

**johnnyboy:** well since you decided to skip because of your little booboo, I now have to pay attention for TWO people

**johnnyboy:** just be thankful, I’m getting you notes

**jeffrey: **thank you brotha ♥♥

**johnnyboy:** how come mark & I have never heard about that taeyong guy??

**jeffrey:** shit happened before you guys came

**k.doyoung:** It does not matter anyway. Just pay attention to class.

**k.doyoung:** Are you almost here, baby?

**markle:** 5mins hyung!

**k.doyoung:** Okay.

**Jung Jaehyun ↔ Seo Johnny**

**jaehyun-ah:** yo

**jaehyun-ah:** you wanna go get indian with doyoung and his “sweet angelic baby child” tonight?

**johnny:** ye

**johnny:** should we text the group chat?

**jaehyun-ah:** nah

**jaehyun-ah:** still felt sorry and joined their study date

**johnny:** lol

**johnny:** are you even doing anything?

**jaehyun-ah:** nah

**jaehyun-ah:** but it’s hella fun to annoy doyoung

**jaehyun-ah:** he looks even more like a bunny when hes mad

**johnny:** lol I know he looks

**jaehyun-ah:** cute?

**johnny:** stupid

**johnny:** ?

**johnny:** is there something you wanna tell me jeffery?

**jaehyun-ah:** uhm…

**jaehyun-ah:** you wanna join us @ café nct?

**johnny:** i still have english lit??

**jaehyun-ah:** uh right

**jaehyun-ah:** have fun

**johnny: **u are being weird but ok

**johnny:** c ya later

**jaehyun-ah:** alligator!

**\- (3) foreign swaggers & one seoul based loser -**

**k.doyoung:** Johnny, we are already on our way to the restaurant, are you okay getting there on your own?

**markle:** I think his class ends in 10mins hyung

**k.doyoung:** I’m literally next to you.

**jeffrey:** yeah markle

**k.doyoung**: Would it hurt you two to actually use your mouth sometimes?

**jeffery:** oh hunny you know I like to use my mouth

**markle:**

**k.doyoung:** Jaehyun

**k.doyoung:** Stop before you make it worse for yourself.

**k.doyoung:** Seriously. I’m not in the mood.

**jeffrey:**

**k.doyoung:** That’s only cute when Minhyung does it.

**k.doyoung:** Sorry.

**jeffrey:** scuks

**markle:** he lost his ability to type lol

**k.doyoung:** Seems like their five shared brain cells are all with Youngho right now.

**markle:** they’re usually with johnny hyung anyways

**k.doyoung:**

**jeffrey: **can you stop bullying me??

**jeffrey:** I can’t make one joke about mark without getting dragged by everyone

**jeffrey: **but who cares about my feelings???

**jeffrey:** NOBODY!!!!

**markle:** I’m sure johnny hyung cares

**markle**: sometimes

**k.doyoung:** I raised you well, my child.

**jeffrey:** idk why I’m even spending time with the devil himself and his evil spawn

**k.doyoung**: No one is forcing you to hang out with us.

**jeffrey:** :((

**jeffrey:** where is my 1 true bro when I need him

**markle:** his class should be over by now

**markle:** johnny hyung???

**k.doyoung:** Youngho?

**johnnyboy:** eye

**johnnyboy:** um

**johnnyboy:** I

**johnnyboy: **

** **

**jeffrey:** u ok bro??

**johnnyboy:** I think I met the lomf???

**k.doyoung:** Uhm. What?

**jeffrey:** ???

**markle:** tell us about them!!

**johnnyboy:** well he-

**jeffrey:** HE???

**jeffrey:**

**johnnyboy:** Jaehyun

**johnnyboy:** I came out to you in 7th grade

**jeffrey:** lmao u right

**jeffery:** continue with the story time

**johnnyboy:** eye-

**johnnyboy:** anyway

**markle:** *anygay

**johnnyboy**: he is the most beautiful human being

**johnnyboy:** ethereal

**johnnyboy:** a fairy prince

**johnnyboy:** the most beautiful

**johnnyboy:** he is smaller than me and has these big doe eyes

**johnnyboy**: & the cutest pouty lips

**johnnyboy:** his hair is pink!! and fluffly

**johnnyboy:** & he helped me pick up my books after I dropped+them

**johnnyboy**: and then he smiled @ me

**johnnyboy:** IAMBLESSED

**johnnyboy:** to experience such pure beauty

**johnnyboy:** I wanna squish his cheeks and kiss his little nose

**johnnyboy:** I wanna hold his hands & make him happy

**johnnyboy:**dvknalv dxdvcn

**johnnyboy**: dvjb adäb dävojvwr,,fnf

**jeffrey:** johnny?

**markle:** hyung?

**k.doyoung: **

** **

**johnnyboy**: I have DIED

**jeffrey:** well do you know his name???

**johnnyboy:** um

**k.doyoung**: Did you ask him for his number? Or anything

**johnnyboy:** I

**markle:** hyung you fool

**johnnyboy:** I might have taken a picture??

**johnnyboy:** wait

**jeffrey:** in secret??

**k.doyoung:** That’s borderline creepy, Youngho.

**markle:** but also kinda cute??

**johnnyboy:**

** **

**markle:** wow hyung!!!

**markle: **

** **

**jeffrey:** uhm doyoung?? isn’t that

**k.doyoung:** Oh.

**k.doyoung:** Oh no.

**jeffrey:**fuck

**johnnyboy:** guys?

**markle:** ???

**k.doyoung:** Johnny.

**k.doyoung:** That’s Lee Taeyong.

**johnnyboy:** and???

**johnnyboy:** even his name is pretty

**k.doyoung:** No.

**jeffrey:** johnny stop

**markle:** guys

**markle:**????

**jeffery:** stay away from him hyung

**johnnyboy:** what

**johnnyboy:** why

**k.doyoung:** Johnny.

**k.doyoung:** That’s Lee Taeyong. We just talked about him this morning.

**k.doyoung:** He’s the boy who cried wolf.

**k.doyoung**: Don’t talk to him. Don’t engage with him. 

**k.doyoung:** Don’t look at him.

**k.doyoung:** Hell, don’t even think about him.

**markle:** the boy who cried what?

**markle:** I don’t understand

**johnnyboy:** yeah well

**johnnyboy:** me neither

**jeffrey**: doyoung I think we have to

**k.doyoung:** Yeah I know.

**k.doyoung:** I didn’t wanna have to get into this.

**k.doyoung:** But seems like we’ll have to tell you guys the story.

**johnnyboy:** please do

**johnnyboy:** because you sound like huge dickbags right now.

**markle:** wwhat’s a crying wolf?

**jeffrey:** the girl (or in lees case the guy) who cries wolf is somebody who makes up negative rumours/things about someone after rejecting their romantic advances

**jeffrey: **wait

**jeffrey:**

**johnnyboy:** yeah and?

**johnnyboy:** what’s that got to do with taeyong?

**k.doyoung:** Don’t act so stupid, Youngho.

**k.doyoung:** He did not get that nickname without reasons.

**k.doyoung:** Back before you guys came to school.

**k.doyoung:** Lee was THE campus sweet-heart.

**jeffrey:** honestly

**jeffrey:** EVERBODY loved him

**jeffrey: **professors, students…

**k.doyoung:** He pretty much got confessions every day.

**k.doyoung:** Students would ask him out on dates all the time.

**jeffrey:** he always rejected them tho

**jeffrey: **& then one day

**k.doyoung:** And then, Lee Hyun-Shik tried his luck.

**markle:** the soccer team captain???

**jeffrey:**: yeah

**k.doyoung:** Of course, Lee rejected him again.

**k.doyoung:** But this time in a way bigger scale. His little bodyguards (minus Donghyuck & Hendery) would never leave his side. Always glaring at Hyun-Shik and his friends.

**k.doyoung:** Rumours started.

**jeffrey:** bad rumors.

**k.doyoung:** And eventually, what everybody thought to be the truth was revealed.

**k.doyoung:** Hyun-Shik made supposedly sexual advances towards Lee he wasn’t comfortable with.

**k.doyoung:** Claims of sexual harassment started getting thrown around. People believed Lee went to the police.

**k.doyoung:** But eventually kakaotalks between Hyunshik and Lee got leaked and he.

**k.doyoung:** I still get so mad about this.

**k.doyoung:** Lee faked everything. He made up and started these rumors because he didn’t like Hyun-Shik. And he didn’t wanna bother with telling him. He called it a „waste of time”.

**k.doyoung:** It was so pathetic to watch him fall.

**k.doyoung:** Didn’t show up for the rest of the year.

**jeffrey: **Idk why he is back this year tbh

**jeffrey:** no one wants him here

**markle:** wow

**k.doyoung:** Do you understand now, Youngho?

**k.doyoung:** We don’t want the same thing to happen to you.

**k.doyoung:** He is dangerous and disgusting.

**k.doyoung:** Stay away from him.

**johnnboy:** but theres always two sides to a story and

**jeffrey:**: hyung stop

**jeffrey: **just don’t bother

**jeffrey:** and please stay away

**johnnyboy:** ok

**k.doyoung:** You need to promise us.

**k.doyoung:** Please, Youngho.

**johnnyboy:** ok ok

**johnnyboy:** I promise

**markle:** you stilling coming?

**johnnyboy:** nah

**johnnyboy:** you guys go-ahead

**johnnyboy:** I’m not really feeling hungry rn

**k.doyoung: **Johnny.

**johnnyboy:** I’m fine.

**johnnyboy:** just not hungry.

**k.doyoung:** Okay.

**markle:** take care hyung

**jeffrey: **text me okay bro?♥

**johnnyboy:** ♥

**Moon Taeil ↔ Seo Johnny**

**johnny:** hyung?

**taeil-hyung:** johnny-ah?

**taeil-hyung:** u okay?

**johnny:** can I get a piece of advice?

**taeil-hyung:** sure

**taeil-hyung:** if I can give you one

**johnny:** ok

**johnny:** there is this boy I wanna get closer to

**johnny:** but doyoung & jaehyun said to stay away

**taeil-hyung:** and why did they say that?

**johnny:** because

**johnny:** because he supposedly made up rumors about some guying harassing him

**johnny:** sexually

**johnny:** they call him the boy who cried wolf

**johnny:** but he seemed really nice?

**johnny:** he helped me pick up my books

**johnny:** and he is so smart

**johnny:** one of the top students of our english lit class

**johnny:** He always seemed so nice

**taeil-hyung:** wow

**taeil-hyung:** okay.

**taeil-hyung:** listen, I think you should listen to your heart. I seriously doubt this is everything there is to the story.

**taeil-hyung:** if you think he’s nice then its definitely worth to start up a conversation.

**taeil-hyung:** does he have friends?

**johnny:** yeah

**johnny:** kind of a lot of them considering the situation

**taeil-hyung:** seems like he is a nice enough friend

**taeil-hyung:** it’s not like you have to get married to him right away

**taeil-hyung:** how about you start up a conversation with him and go on from there?

**taeil-hyung:** you still can decide to leave him alone

**taeil-hyung:** but you know how nasty rumors can get. and he isn’t the same person he was a year ago. heck, most of us aren’t the person they were were a week ago.

**johnny:** you’re right

**johnny:** thank you hyung

**johnny:** what do I do about doyoung and jaehyun?

**taeil-hyung:** they don’t have to know right away, right? you shouldn’t lie to them though if you decide to befriend him.

**taeil-hyung:** and if you do I’m sure they’ll come around

**taeil-hyung**: they trust your judgment johnny

**johnny**: that makes sense!! thank you hyung

**johnny:** do you wanna get coffee on saturday?

**taeil-hyung:** sure, I’d love to

**johnny:** okay

**johnny:** thank you hyung ♥

**taeil-hyung:** you’re welcome ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeil = the voice of reason
> 
> so what do you think? will johnny try to talk to taeyong? are the rumors about taeyong true?
> 
> the first update will probably follow this weekend since I’ve already finished chapter 2. 
> 
> ☼ see ya all next time


	2. nøll – i hope ur ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demonbreed: so
> 
> demonbreed: I’m beyond fucked
> 
> demonbreed: the teacher really did me dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> as promised, it's the weekend and I'm back with the 2nd chapter. not only that but I come bringing great news. 1. I've already finished the next few chapters meaning for the next weeks there will be regular updates! 2. this story has transformed into a monster and is way longer than I expected it to be. which is good for you guys, because that means more content, it's just a lot more work for me.
> 
> ☼ chat names  
tea-yong -> Lee Taeyong, dance major & lit minor, junior, 20 years old  
satatnoto -> Nakamoto Yuta, dance major, sophomore, 19 years old  
10/10 -> Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten, fashion major & dance minor, sophomore, 19 years old  
demonbreed -> Lee Donghyuck, performance major, freshmen, 18 years old  
prince_eric -> Wong Kun-hang/Hendery, business major, freshmen, 18 years old
> 
> ☼ no warnings for this chapter
> 
> ☼ and before I forget: thanks to those of you who left comments on the previous chapter! It meant the world to me & really motivated me to continue writing. just imagine my squealing in my bed getting all excited, because that's what happened. :)
> 
> ☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq 
> 
> & that's it. so, without further ado: enjoy the 2nd chapter of the boy who cried wolf where we not only get to know taeyongs group of friends but also see the first conflict spark between our two friend groups. ☼

☼ chapter 2 ☼

_But the words that you need_

_They aren't forming inside of your mind_

_But I hope you're okay_

_'Cause I'm with you this time_

**\- we hate men -**

**prince_eric:** guys

**prince_eric:** I don’t get the group chat name

**prince_eric:** we are men???

**10/10:** babe :((

**demonbreed:** hyun why is your boyfriend so stupid???#

**10/10:** I…

**10/10:**

**satanoto:** hendedmvy

**satanoto:** wait

**satanoto renamed the chat from _we hate men_ to _we h8 str8 men_**

**prince_eric:** ahhh

**prince_eric:**

**demonbreed:** uh yess queen ari come THRUUUU

**10/10:** aren’t you a kpoppie?

**demonbreed:** I can love girl groups & support the most amazing pop artist of this generation? In this house, we support all woman EQUALLY

**demonbreed:**

**demonbreed:**

**demonbreed: **

** **

**satanoto:** you really had to, didn’t you?

**10/10:** yeah idk why I felt the need to start this conversation

**demonbreed:** anyways

**demonbreed:** where is taeyongie hyung???

**demonbreed:**: shouldn’t his englisch lit class be over by now?

**demonbreed:** hyung we're still waiting in the studio!

**demonbreed:** You wanted to learn the choreo to ICY with me & ten hyungie

**satanoto:** itzy flops

**demonbreed:** SHUTTHEFUCKUPNAKAMOTO

**satanoto:** damn ma is it that serious

**satanoto**: was a fucking joke

**demonbreed:**

**10/10:** yongie?

**tea-yong:** I’m here, sorry guys ;>;

**demonbreed:** hyungie!

**tea-yong:** I’m on my way hyuckie

**tea-yong:** I just had to help a cute guy pick up his books

**demonbreed:** cute?

**demonbreed:** tell me more

**prince_eric: **

** **

**tea-yong:** he’s from my english literature class!

**tea-yong:** and he’s super smart

**10/10:** yongie…

**tea-yong:** I know!! but he was super nice to me

**10/10:** and why is that?

**tea-yong:…**

**tea-yong:** because he is a student that came from America & probably doesn’t know about it yet

**prince_eric:** oh!! are you talking about johnny seo?

**prince_eric:** he’s also a business majpr like me

**prince_eric:** he seems like a nice guy maybe he won’t be like that?

**10/10**: baby I love you

**10/10**: but please stop being so delusional

**10/10:** it’s not good for your health

**satanoto:** besides he’s friends with kim d*young

**satanoto:** it’s better to stay away from him hyung

**demonbreed:** who?

**tea-yong:** （◞‸◟）

**demonbreed:** you made him sad!!

**10/10:** kim doyoung

**satanoto:** d*young

**satanoto:** we do not use his name in this house of purity

**10/10:**

** **

**10/10:** anyways back during freshmen year yuta and kim got into a huge fight

**demonbreed:** why?

**10/10:** idk they’re both petty bitches

**satanoto:** I thought what we had was something special

**10/10:**

** **

**10/10:** anyways

**10/10:** just stay away from them okay, yongie?

**satanoto:** yeah!!

**satanoto:** him and his whole gang

**satanoto:** especially kim doyoung

**satanoto:** shit

**demonbreed:**

** **

**demonbreed:** 0 braincells

**demonbreed:** how did you make to college hyung?

**prince_eric:**

** **

**demonbreed:** hendery…can you believe that stupid hyung

**demonbreed:**

** **

**prince_eric:**

** **

**satanoto:** CAN YOU GUYS STOP???

**tea-yong:** o-okay

**tea-yong:** I just…

**tea-yong:** though I could try to make new friends?? idk it was foolish of me to believe people would forget about it

**tea-yong:** ╥﹏╥

**10/10:** pls don’t be sad babe

**10/10:** we still love you a lot okay? we’ll alway be there for you ♥

**tea-yong:** oki

**tea-yong:** (~￣³￣)~

**demonbreed:** we love you hyungie!!

**demonbreed:**

** **

**prince_eric:**

** **

**satanoto:**

** **

**prince_eric:** A MAN

**prince_eric:** disgusting!!

**prince_eric:** get that outta here

**satanoto:** hendery…

**demonbreed:** who’s gonna tell him

**10/10:**… babe that’s me

**prince_eric:** what haha no…

**prince_eric**: oh

**demonbreed:** f#n bpsnbwdlänvälwrkvn

**demonbreed:** Iäv däkv Ä

**satanoto:** what? what happened?

**demonbreed:**: HENDREY JUST YEETED HIMSELF OF THE FLOOR AND STARTED RUNNING

**demonbreed:** OMG TENHYUNG STARTED CHASING HIM

**demonbreed:**: go hyung!!

**demonbreed:** yongie hyung where are you? you’re missing pure comedy gold right here

**tea-yong:** (ʘᗩʘ’)

**tea-yong:** almost there!!

**demonbreed:**: okay come quickly!!

**demonbreed:** hey yuta hyung

**demonbreed:** you wanna join us?

**demonbreed**: we can get italian after

**satanoto:** sure y not

**demonbreed:** okay, see you guys soon

**Lee Donghyuck ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**hyuck-ah:** Hyungie!!!

**taeyong:** yeah?

**hyuck-ah:** thank you for tonight! I had so much fun with you and ten hyung

**hyuck-ah:** we girl group enthusiasts need to come together more often

**taeyong:** I really had a lot of fun too, hyuckie

**taeyong:** thanks for making me enjoy myself and getting me out of the dorms

**taeyong:** you know I appreciate you a lot right?

**hyuck-ah:** h-hyung

**hyuck-ah:**

** **

**hyuck-ah:** me too!

**hyuck-ah:** I love you hyung

**taeyong:** me too hyuck-ah

**hyuck-ah:** good night!!

**hyuck-ah:** see you tomorrow

**taeyong:** night hyuckie

**taeyong**: ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**tea-yong**: rise and shine children!

**tea-yong:**

** **

**prince_eric:** hyung wtf

**prince_eric**: where did you find that

**prince_eric:** shit looks like the stuff my grandma would send me

**tea-yong**: sorry kun-hang ah

**tea-yong:** I couldn’t find anything better

**tea-yong:** (-｡-;

**satanoto: **

** **

**tea-yong:** （（（゜Д゜；）））

**tea-yong:** I

**tea-yong:** I have been beaten

**satanoto**: it’s okay, not everbody can be a gif god like me

**10/10:** jif

**satanoto:** shut the fuck up karen

**10/10:** say that to my face you little brat

**tea-yong:** guess I’ll just have to work harder on my gifs

**tea-yong**: (￣`Д´￣)9

**10/10:** babe you’re adorable

**tea-yong:** good morning tennie ♥♥♥♥♥

**10/10:** morning baby ♥♥♥♥♥

**tea-yong:** ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

**prince_eric:** im

**prince_eric:** i’m right here???

**satanoto:** no one cares about you kevin

**10/10:** nooo!

**10/10:** I love you

**10/10:** I’m already at the café. Give me a kith before you leave for class babe

**satanoto:**

** **

**tea-yong:** (*≧∀≦*)

**tea-yong:** they’re kinda cute

**satanoto:** shut your virgin mouth

**tea-yong:** there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin

**tea-yong:** besides, you know better than anyone that I’m not a virgin, Nakamoto

**satanoto:** uhm

**satanoto**: you’re right yongie

**satanoto:** I’m sorry

**tea-yong**: it’s fine

**tea-yong**: you’re forgiven

**prince_eric:** btw

**prince_eric:** where is the evil brat??

**10/10:** Donghyuck??

**tea-yong:** hyuckie???

**satanoto:** whens his first class

**tea-yong**: uhm

**tea-yong**: 20mins?

**10/10:** do you think he overslept?

**tea-yong:** he might have

**prince_eric:** oh no

**Nakamoto Yuta ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**yuta-hyung:** hey

**yuta-hyung:** brat

**yuta-hyung:** wake up

**yuta-hyung:** you’ll be late for your music production class

**\- we h8 str8 men-**

**satanoto:** he is not answering privately either

**10/10:** yeah no shit nakamoto

**10/10:** didn’t think he would

**tea-yong:** I wish I could go around to his but I’m already @ my creative writing class

**tea-yong:** (⌣_⌣”)

**prince_eric**: I’m already @ calc class

**10/10:** I can’t leave the café

**10/10:** yuta?

**satanoto:** yeah uhm

**satanoto**: not gonna happen either

**tea-yong:** we’re bad hyungs

**satanoto**: uhm

**satanoto:** we’re teaching him to be able to get up on his own?

**10/10:** yeah sure if you wanna go with that

**prince_eric:** yongie hyung have you tried texting him? I think he always has his notifications on for you

**tea-yong:** he has?

**satanoto**: ye

**tea-yong:** wait I’ll try

**Lee Dongyhuck ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**taeyong**: bub

**taeyong:** wake up you’re gonna be late to class!!

**taeyong:** you’re choosing partners for the music project today

**taeyong:** don’t forget

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**tea-yong:** nothing

**tea-yong:** ☁ 。७﹏७ 。☁

**tea-yong:** wait

**Lee Dongyhuck ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**hyuck-ah: **?

**hyuck-ah:** FUCK

**hyuck-ah**: fuck fuck

**hyuck-ah:**HYUNG

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**demonbreed**: dpvnfkvbsf+op

**demonbreed**: fuck fuck

**10/10:** hyuck finally!!

**demonbreed:** i’m screwed

**demonbreed:**

** **

**prince_eric:** a man!!!

**prince_eric:** but not my mans

**demonbreed:** shut the fuck up karen

**prince_eric:**WOWRUDE

**prince_eric:** that hurts

**prince_eric:**

** **

**satanoto**: ugh soty

**satanoto**: anyways why you so salty brat

**10/10:** right normally you don’t care about being late to class?

**satanoto**:…

**satanoto:** donghyuck?

**tea-yong:** they’re choosing partners for a project in his music production class today

**prince_eric:**

**10/10:** oh sweetie

**demonbreed:** sorry I had to run to catch the bus

**demonbreed**: I’m still in my shirt from yesterday

**demonbreed: **anyways yeah I’m screwed

**demonbreed:** If I can’t partner up with jeno or jaemin I might as well off myself

**demonbreed:** I can’t stand any of the other fuckers in tht class

**demonbreed**: and I don’t wanna partner up with a nother vocal

**demonbreed**: I wanna have rap part in my song!!!

**demonbreed:** yeah but all the other rappers are stuck up homophobes I don’t wanna work with them either

**satanoto:**

** **

**demonbreed:** a little sympathy hyung?

**10/10:** If they say anything to you just say the word

**10/10:** kun-hang will beat them up

**prince_eric:** I will?

**10/10**:…

**prince_eric**: sorry I meant

**prince_eric**: *I will!

**10/10:** just go back to class

**prince_eric**: aye captain

**satanoto**: didn’t need to know about your kinks

**10/10:** shut the fuck up karen

**satanoto:** k I’ll just go to class

**satanoto:** fck you guys

**demonbreed:** anyways running across campus rn

**demonbreed:** talk to you later

**satanoto**: bye bitch

**10/10**: yuta??

**10/10**: you don’t have class until later today?

**10/10:** where the fuck are you

**10/10**: ehllo

**10/10**: guys?

**10/10:** ok I got it

**10/10:** fuck u too

**prince_eric:** love you babe

**prince_eric**: but you’ll have to be my financial support for the rest of our lives if you don’t let me pay attention

**10/10:** yeah ok

**10/10:** y’all should join me @ the café later

**Nakamoto Yuta ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**taeyong:** yuta?

**taeyong:** where are you

**yuta**: ok uhm

**yuta:** can we keep hush about this?

**yuta:**

** **

**taeyong**: what?

**taeyong:** ugh I love Miss A

**yuta:** me too buddy

**yuta**: anygay

**yuta:** I might have uhm

**yuta:** a boyfriend?

**taeyong:** you wht

**taeyong:** *what

**taeyong**: （＊〇□〇）……！

**yuta:** we just started dating recently

**yuta:** and I swear I want him to meet the other guys soon

**yuta:** but you know ten & donghyuck

**taeyong:** yeah

**yuta:** you’re the most normal out of them

**yuta:** and kun-hang when he is not near his boyfriend

**yuta:** so like

**yuta:** can we keep this between us? just for another week or two

**taeyong:** sure

**taeyong**: one condition

**yuta:** I’ll do anything

**taeyong:** <(￣︶￣)>

**yuta:**?

**taeyong**: I want a picture

**yuta:** uhm ok

**taeyong:** ♥♥♥♥♥♥

**taeyong:** you guys are so CUTE

**taeyong:** I wanna adopt him

**yuta:** please refrain from doing so

**taeyong**: ok

**yuta:** seriously, you mother-hen the other guys way too much already

**yuta:** and me

**taeyong**: but you like it?

**taeyong**: 工ｴｴｪｪ(;╹⌓╹)ｪｪｴｴ工

**yuta:** ofc we do hyung

**yuta:** sicheng is coming back ttyl

**taeyong:** uuuh we have a name!!

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**demonbreed:** so

**demonbreed:** I’m beyond fucked

**demonbreed: **the teacher really did me dirty

**10/10:** you got one of the homophobes?

**demonbreed:** worse

**demonbreed:** I got the church boi

**demonbreed:** mark lee

**tea-yong:** but he might be nice???

**demonbreed:** he is friends with jung jaehyun & kim d*young

**demonbreed:** doubt it

**tae-yong:** do we really have to censor his name??

**satanoto:** ye

**prince_eric:** have you talked to him??

**demonbreed**: we exchanged numbers but that’s it

**tea-yong:** you should text him

**demonbreet:** why would I

**tea-yong:** Lee Donghyuck.

**tea-yong:** He is your partner for a project worth 30% of your grade.

**tea-yong:** Get off your high horse for once & text him.

**tea-yong:** Please, do it for yourself.

**10/10:** wow serious yongie

**demonbreed **you’re right hyung

**demonbreed:** I should be mature about this but idk

**demonbreed:** something in me wants to annoy him

**satanoto:** you got a crush on him???

**demonbreed:**

** **

**prince_eric:** so yes??

**prince_eric:** because last time you had a crush on somebody you acted like you hated them too

**satanoto:** he had a crush on somebody???

**satanoto:** who???

**prince_eric**: uhm…

**demonbreed:** don’t youDARE

**10/10:** baby?

**10/10:** baby boy please?

**10/10:** we wanna know

**prince_eric:** ugggghhh

**demonbreed:** please stop thinking with your dick for once kun-hang

**10/10:** baby

**10/10:** bub I’ll do the thing you like so much tonight

**prince_eric**: HYUCK USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON ME OKAY CATCH YOU LATE§R BYE

**demonbreed**: NOOO

**demonbreed:** GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH

**demonbreed: **I’LL KILL

**demonbreed: **I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF

**satanoto: **

**10/10:**

** **

**10/10:** A CURSH ON HENDERY???

**satanoto**: ten…

**satanoto:** that’s your boyfriend

**10/10:** yeah I know but

**10/10:** didn’t expect hyuck to like losers

**demonbreed:** yeah me neither

**demonbreed:** but seems like I gotta considering I hang out with you guys on a regular 

**10/10**: hyuck

**demonbreed:** sorry!!

**demonbreed:** *you guys and taeyong hyung

**10/10:** THATBRAT

**10/10:** DON’T COME TO THE STUDIO TODAY

**satanoto:** WE’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT

**tea-yong:** isn’t there somebody you need to text hyuck??

**demonbreed:** you’re right!!

**demonbreed:** talk to you guys later!!

**Lee Mark ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**donghyuck**: yo churchboi

**mark**: ???

**dongyhuck:** when are you free?

**mark**: who is this?

**donghyuck:** god

**donghyuck**: it’s Lee Dongyhuck???

**donghyuck:** your partner?

**donghyuck:** you gave me your number AN HOUR prior to this convo lee

**mark**: oh right!!!

**mark:** hi!

**donghyuck:**

** **

**donghyuck:** hi!

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**demonbreed:** guys deadass

**demonbreed:** he is so fucking stupid

**demonbreed**: I’m gonna end him before we’re done with the project

**tea-yong:** you can do it!!!

**Lee Mark ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**donghyuck**: so when are you free???

**mark**: uhm… I don’t know

**donghyuck:** you don’t know???

**donghyuck:** why? can you not remember your own damn time table?

**donghyuck:** how the fuck did you make it into college??

**mark**: noo

**mark**: I know when I’m free

**donghyuck**: then tell me?!

**mark:** uhm idk If I’m allowed to meet you?

**donghyuck:** what the fuck are you talking about lee

**donghyuck**: are you trying to get on my nerves?

**mark**: it’s just

**mark:** my hyungs have warned me about you???

**donghyuck:** wtf

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**demonbreed:** wtf???

**demonbreed**: he said he can’t meet up because his hyungs have told him to stay away???

**10/10:** who?

**satanoto:** I bet it was Kim D_*_oyoung

**tea-yong**:….

**prince_eric:** hyung?

**Lee Mark ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**donghyuck:** listen I have never even talked to your fucking hyungsß??

**donghyuck:** what problem do they have with me?

**mark:** well

**mark:** it’s not with you exactly

**donghyuck:** wait

**donghyuck:** please tell me I’m wrong

**donghyuck:** have they told you

**donghyuck**: to be careful

**donghyuck:** because of taeyong hyung?

**mark:** uhm

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**demonbreed**: no need to

**demonbreed:** I’ll kill him and his whole gang on my own

**tea-yong:** I’m sorry Hyuck-ah

**prince_eric:** guys????

**Lee Mark ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**donghyuck:** listen here het

**mark:** het?

**donghyuck**: I could not give less of a shit about

**donghyuck:** what your stupid fucking hyungs think

**donghyuck**: have you ever even met taeyong hyung?d

**donghyuck**: have you ever talked to him? have you ever seen him on campus?

**mark:** no but I

**donghyuck:** NO

**donghyuck:** this where you zip it, alright?

**donghyuck**: the adult is talking

**donghyuck:** I have known Lee Taeyong for all my life

**donghyuck:** he is basically my big brother

**donghyuck:** my support system

**donghyuck:** and it sucks so much that I

**donghyuck:** I can’t change peoples opinion on him

**donghyuck:** because he is the fucking boy who cried wolf

**donghyuck:** but the fact you won’t work with me

**donghyuck:** because I’m associated with him??

**donghyuck**: jesus christ, how old are you???

**donghyuck:** is that the shit your precious hyungs are teaching you?

**donghyuck:** have you no shame?

**donghyuck:** have you no feeling of empathy towards anyone?

**donghyuck:** you know what?

**donghyuck:** fuck this

**donghyuck:** I’ll ask the teacher to work on my own

**mark**: no!!!!

**donghyuck:** ?

**mark:** wait

**mark:** you’re right

**mark:** I shouldn’t let other peoples opinion cloud my judgment

**mark:** and I shouldn’t ignore you because people think badly about you friend

**mark:** I don’t know what I was thinking

**mark**: I’m sorry. Please don’t ask the teacher to allow you to work on your own.

**mark:** I really wanna work with you.

**mark**: You have a beautiful voice, Donghyuck.

**donghyuck**: flattering will get you nowhere

**donghyuck**: but

**donghyuck:** when are you free?

**mark**: thank you!!

**mark:**

** **

**mark:** thursday? @ 3pm?

**donghyuck**: great, where?

**mark:** the starbucks off-campus?

**donghyuck**: fine

**donghyuck:** you better not be late lee

**donghyuck:** or I’ll drop this

**mark:** weren’t you the one too late to class this morning?

**donghyuck:** shut it

**mark:** shutting it!

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**satanoto:** I know Kim is an asshole

**satanoto:** but to this extent?

**prince_eric**: guys I don’t understand???

**tea-yong**: kim doyoung has told mark to be careful around hyuck

**tea-yong:** and probably around all of you guys

**tea-yong**: because of me

**tea-yong:** you surround yourself with the boy who cried wolf

**tea-yong:** I guess that’s to be expected

**tea-yong:** I’m sorry guys

**10/10:** Don’t fucking say that

**10/10**: that name.

**10/10:** you’re not and you know it.

**satanoto:** We all know it.

**tea-yong:** But no one elses does

t**ea-yong:** okay?

**tea-yong**: they probably meant well

**tea-yong**: trying to protect him. I get it.

**demonbreed**: shut the fuck up hyung

**tea-yong**:?

**demonbreed:** it’s fine

**demonbreed**: I knocked some sense into him

**demonbreed:** we’re meeting up on thursday

**demonbreed:** & it’s not your fault. it’s theirs for spewing bullshit

**tea-yong:** but it ultimately comes back to me

**tea-yong:** If I hadn’t trusted him back then, then nothing would have happened and you guys wouldn’t need to feel the consequences.

**satanoto**: stop saying stupid things, taeyong.

**satanoto:** you know we don’t care about what others think about us

**prince_eric:** he’s right

**prince_eric:** we love you hyung

**10/10:** you wanna come to the café?

**10/10**: I’ll make you your favorite and when Renjun comes to take over we can go to mine and cuddle?

**tea-yong:** what about dance class?

**10/10:** we can afford to skip once

**satanoto:** I’ll cover for you guys

**prince_eric:** I’ll join you guys later with some ben&jerrys?

**demonbreed:** count me in

**demonbreed:** I’ll bring pizza after my last lecture?

**tea-yong:** okay.

**tea-yong**: thank you guys

**tea-yong:** for everything.

**10/10:** no need to thank us, okay?

**10/10:** we love you

**tea-yong:** ♥

**Seo Johnny ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**johnny:** hey, is this taeyong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼ so that's it for this chapter!
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Was the way Donghyuck reacted appropriately?  
Also, since it's already finished I wanted to share a sneak peek for the next chapter:
> 
> johnnyboy: how about we calm down for a bit, hm?  
k.doyoung: Oh, oh. Look what the cat dragged in. Are you done hanging out with your friend, Johnny?
> 
> And I guess that's it for this week. 
> 
> ☼ come talk to my @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


	3. lauv – fuck, im lonely (with anne-marie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongyhuck: dude u okay  
donghyuck: you look constipated lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! 
> 
> it's the weekend again! how time flies, huh? Anyways, that means we're getting the third chapter of this fic. I hope y'all are excited for this one because from here on out sh*t is starting to go down. Also, this the first time writing except for chatrooms is included so please be nice. 
> 
> I'm having so much fun with this fic, sometimes I wish I'd be able to update more frequently but I need a big space in between the chapter going out and the chapter currently in progress to ensure regular updates. :( 
> 
> ☼ chat names  
Taeyong -> tea-yong  
Johnny-> johnnyboy  
Yuta -> satanoto  
Ten -> 10/10  
Doyoung -> k.doyoung  
Jaheyun -> jeffrey  
Mark -> markle  
-> churchboi  
Hendery -> prince_eric  
Donghyuck -> demonbreed 
> 
> ☼ again, no warning for this chapter. though I guess there might be one for those of u who are starting to dislike Doyoung because it's gonna get ugly from here on. :') 
> 
> ☼ and as always the biggest thanks and kithes to my dear commentators, you're my motivation, like always. I'm glad I was actually able to answer you guys this time around 
> 
> ☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq
> 
> ☼ I guess that's it! So without further ado: I hope you all have fun with the 3rd chapter of the boy who cried wolf, where I bless you all with the purest johnyong&markhyuck fluff.

☼ chapter 3 ☼

I call you one time, two time, three time

I can't wait no more

Your fingers through my hair, that's on my mind

I know it's been a minute since you walked right through that door

But I still think about you all the time

**\- (3) foreign swaggers & seoul based loser -**

**markle: **

**jeffrey:** morning weeb

**johnnyboy:** kpvmADKX’

**johnnyboy:** *morning sorry

**k.doyoung:** You haven’t had your morning coffee yet, huh Youngho?

**jeffrey:**

**jeffrey: **look! it’s johnny lol

**johnnyboy:** haha guys

**johnnyboy: **can you hear me laughing?

**johnnyboy:** yeah me neither

**markle:** well how are we supposed to be able to hear your laughing over text?

**markle:** technology isn’t that advanced yet

**jeffrey:** okay

**jeffrey:** so whos gonna tell mark about voice messages?

**k.doyoung:** Oh, shut it, Jeffrey.

**jeffrey:** !!!

**jeffrey:** blatant bullying right there

**k.doyoung: **Yeah.

**jeffrey:** you won’t even deny it??

**k.doyoung: **Why deny the obvious?

**jeffrey:** huh

**jeffrey: **touche

**k.doyoung:** Anyways.

**markle:** *anygay

**k.doyoung: **Do you guys want to watch a movie with me and Jeffrey after classes?

**markle: **are you inviting us to join you on your date?

**jeffrey: **shut up mark

**markle:**

** **

**markle:** I won’t be coming anyways

**k.doyoung:** Why?

**markle:** I’m meeting my partner for my music production project today after school

**johnnyboy: **yeah I’ll sit this one out as well

**jeffrey:**?

**johnnyboy:** I’m meeting with a friend

**jeffrey:** what friend

**k.doyoung:** Do you even have friends besides us?

**johnnyboy:** yes??

**jeffrey: **sounds sus but okay

**johnnyboy:** ???

**johnnyboy: **anyways I need to catch the bus

**johnnyboy:** talk to you guys later

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Seo Johnny**

**johnny: **good morning taeyongie!

**taeyong:** (ﾉ)´∀｀(ヾ)

**taeyong: **good morning!

**johnny: **is it okay for me to call you that?

**taeyong: **ofc!

**taeyong:** I like it a lot

**johnny:** noted

**johnny:** anyways, I just wanted to ask if we’re still up for our study date today?

**taeyong:** yes!! I’m really excited

**taeyong: **I’ve never had another lit student proofread my work

**johnny:** me neither

**johnny:** I’m also looking forward to seeing you

**johnny: **I mean for study purposes!!

**taeyong: **◌⑅⃝*॰ॱᒄᵒᵏⁱ(꜆˘͈ෆ˘͈꜀)ᒄᵒᵏⁱ◌⑅⃝*॰ॱ

**taeyong:** I’m looking forward to seeing you too

**taeyong:** oh cr*p, prof is here

**taeyong:** see you later ♥

**johnny:** see you later!

**Jung Jaehyun ↔ Kim Doyoung**

**doyoungie: **Hey stupid.

**jaehyun: **uhh the loml

**jaehyun: **what’s up??

**doyoungie:** So both Mark and Johnny are behaving suspiciously.

**jaehyun:** I mean a little bit?

**jaehyun:** but like they’re allowed to have friends besides us

**jaehyun:** ya kno

**doyoungie:** Yeah, I know.

**doyoungie:** But, I’m still worried.

**doyoungie:** Can you like to try to keep an eye on Mark?

**jaehyun: **Doyoung.

**doyoungie:** I know, I know. Okay?

**doyoungie:** Please, Jaehyun-ah? For me?

**jaehyun: **Don’t say that.

**jaehyun:** Doyoungie, please.

**jaehyun: **You know I’m weak for that.

**jaehyun:** I don’t wanna betray his trust.

**doyongie: **You just have to follow him for a bit, please?

**doyoungie:** I’ll pay for the movie.

**doyoungie:** And you can choose what we’ll watch.

**jaehyun:** fine.

**jaehyun: **but you owe me more than that.

**doyoungie:** Well what do you want?

**jaehyun:** hmmmm

**jaehyun:** a kith?

**jaehyun:**

** **

**doyoungie:** Can you be serious for one second of your life.

**doyoungie:** Just once?

**jaehyun:** Fine.

**jaehyun: **But I’ll think of something.

**doyoungie:** Fine.

**doyoungie:** Hey stupid?

**jaehyun: **?

**doyoungie:** I’m looking forward to seeing you.

**jaehyun:**

** **

**doyoungie: **Nevermind.

**doyoungie: **I take it back.

**jaehyun: **no take backs!!

**Mark Lee ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**donghyuck: **yo loser

**mark:** yeah?

**donghyuck: **I’ll see you today @starbucks?

**donghyuck:** @ 3pm?

**mark:** yess!

**mark:** I’m looking forward to working with you

**donghyuck:** me to… I guess

**donghyuck:** k

**donghyuck:** catch ya later churchboi

**mark:** ttyl

**-**

Today was the day.

_The day._

The day Johnny would meet up with Taeyong. He had been lowkey crushing on the younger boy since the start of the semester and had only recently been brave enough to tell his friends about it. And hadn’t that backfired on him spectacularly.

The guilt he had started feeling ever since he asked for Taeyongs number a couple of days ago was always present, always persistent under his skin.

Johnny tried to calm himself down, taking a deep breath. The dance major would arrive any minute now and he was set on trying to make the other like him. And it’s not like he had any ill intentions lying to Doyoung, Mark, and Jaehyun. If they hadn’t been so set on letting other peoples opinions influence their judgments, he could have told them about their date.

_Study date_ but still. It had the word date in it, right? That must have counted for something.

Before he could fall deeper into his thoughts a mop of bright pastel pink hair appeared in his sight.

Taeyong.

Johnny felt butterflies to begin to twirl in his stomach.

_Jesus? What am I? Five? _

Quickly the dance major reached the older and greeted him with a shy smile.

“Hey, are you ready to get on that lit class assignment?”

Johnny sighed. “Can’t say I’m excited about the studying part of this meet-up but I have to admit, being able to read your work firsthand is very intriguing.”

“Stop, you’ll make me blush”, Taeyong laughed.

“Who knows, that might have been my plan all along.”

“Cut it out, Youngho.” He rolled with his eyes but still smiled up brightly at him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop but only if you let me pay for your order.”

“That’s very sweet of you but I can pay for my food.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can, but I asked you to meet up with me, so let me do this for you alright?”, Johnny asked while holding the wooden door open for the younger boy.

“Do I have another choice?”, Taeyong tried to look annoyed but ended up looking like a grumpy cat. Something that made him seem even more adorable to Johnny.

“Nope, c’ mon save us a nice corner, will you? Wait, what do you want?”

Taeyong seemed to think, blowing air in his cheeks making him look like a squirrel. “I’ll have a Matcha Latte and a piece of Cheesecake.”

“One Matcha Latte and a Cheesecake, coming you to soon as possible.”

Johnny turned to walk towards the counter while Taeyong made his way to a quieter corner in the little café.

After getting Taeyongs order and buying himself an americano and a chocolate cake, Johnny walked towards the table the younger boy choose for them, sitting down and placing Taeyongs order in front of him.

Taeyong, who had already begun to spread out his materials, looked up to give Youngho a cute nose scrunch. “Thank you, Johnny.”

“No need to thank me, I was the one who kidnapped you after all.” Johnny sat town across from Taeyong.

“Oh, is that was this is? I thought this was a date, Youngho.”

He felt a familiar heat slowly crawling up his neck. _Get it together, this is a study date. _

“Believe me, bub. If this was a real date I’d spoil you even more.”, he leaned closer towards Taeyong, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand.

Taeyong, who obviously was not expecting such a comeback, looked up from his notes, a beautiful pink blush coating his cheeks. His adorable doe eyes seemed even bigger than before.

It was quiet for a moment.

_Shit._

Johnny tried to back paddle quickly. “I’m sorry, did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

Taeyong shook his head slightly. “No, I’m just easily flustered.”

“But I have to say, now I kinda want to see you how you behave on an a real date. You must be even cheesier then.”

“Fancy seeing it yourself some time?”

His heart fluttered in his chest as he asked.

“Maybe, if this study date goes well, I’m sure we can arrange something.”

A grin spread across Johnny's face.

“Well then, let’s get to it.”

**-**

An hour and a half later the two begun to pack away their materials, satisfied looks on both of their faces. They were able to sort through the others work quickly, making adjustments and voicing out potential improvements here and there.

While Taeyong took their dishes back to the counter, Johnny picked up both of their bags meeting the other in front of the little café.

“So, can I walk you home?”

“It’s not even dark out yet, Johnny.” Taeyong laughed.

“And? I wanna spend a little more time with you.” Admitted the older.

Which seemed to shut up the other rather quickly, only nodding slightly as an answer.

“Well, which way?”

“Oh, um this way…”

They spend their way mostly in silence, walking so close to each other their fingers were brushing the whole way to Taeyongs dorm room.

The sun already had begun setting as they reached the dorms.

Johnny watched as Taeyong turned towards him.

“I had a lot of fun today. Thank you.”

“Me too… So uhm. About that real date, we talked about?” Johnny scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I’ll text you.” Taeyong winked and turned around walking towards the front door when he suddenly stopped.

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

And then Taeyong turned back, quickly stepping back in front of Johnny. He got on his tippytoes and pressed a featherlight kiss on Johnny's right cheek. Before he retreated he whispered an “I look forward to seeing you again” in Younghos ear before turning around again and practically sprinting inside his dorm.

Johnny stood a few more minutes in front of Taeyongs dorms door, holding his cheek in shock before a huge grin spread across his face.

_He’s adorable. _

As soon as he began to make his way back to his own room, he realized he hadn’t taken a look at this phone the whole time he spent with Taeyong.

And as soon as he got his phone out, unlocked it and opened the group chat between him, Mark, Doyoung, and Jaehyun the grin began to slip from his face.

_Oh fuck. _

**\- (3) foreign swaggers & seoul based loser -**

**jeffrey: **uhm mark

**jeffrey: **mind explaining why I just saw you in the starbucks off campus

**jeffrey:** with lee fucking donghyuck?

**k.doyoung:** What?

**k.doyoung:** What did we tell you guys?

**markle:** I told you I’m meeting my project partner today

**jeffrey: **well somehow you failed to mention that it’s…

**markle:** lee donghyuck?

**markle:** yeah it is

**markle:** & what about it?

**jeffrey: **we told you to stay away from him

**k.doyoung:** Multiple times!

**markle: **Well he was late and we ended up as partners

**markle:** There was nothing I could have done

**jeffrey: **you could have asked to switch partners.

**jeffrey: **our worked on your own

**markle: **Oh shut the fuck up hyung.

**markle:** Don’t be fucking ridiculous.

**k.doyoung:** Mark.

**k.doyoung:** Watch your tongue.

**markle: **I’ll start watching my tongue when you guys start behaving like adults

**markle:** because this elementary school act you‘re putting up right now is a joke

**jeffrey:** Lee Minhyung!

**jeffrey:** we told you multiple times why it’s dangerous to hang out with him

**k.doyoung: **Couldn’t you have listened to us, just this once?

**markle:** can you guys stop being unreasonable kids

**markle:** just this once???

**markle: **listen

**markle:** donghyuck is great guy with a nice voice who hasn’t done anything bad that would excuse such behavior

**markle:** and neither did lee taeyong

**k.doyoung: **What the fuck are you saying Minhyung

**markle:** I’m saying you guys never heard the full fucking story but were quick to dismiss taeyong because of some stupid rumors when you never even talked to the guy

**markle:** he hasn’t done one thing to offend me or you or Johnny-hyung

**markle:** so why should I treat him like the dirt under my shoe?

**markle**: fuck that

**markle:** his friends are nice and I’m sure he is too

**jeffrey:** I see how it is

**jeffrey:** Lee Donghyuck brainwashed you into believing that bullshit

**jeffrey:** didn’t he???

**markle:** donghyuck did nothing but help me see the truth you refuse to acknowledge

**markle:** listen I don’t care what fight you guys got into a year ago with Yuta Nakamoto

**markle:** it’s no reason to behave as you guys do

**markle:** frankly I’m disgusted and disappointed in both of you equally

**markle:** is that what you wanna teach your younger brothers??

**markle:** to ignore and bully people because of rumors? ignore people because of things they never had control over or were involved in?

**markle: **if this is the stuff you want to teach me, don’t fucking bother

**johnnyboy:** guys!

**johnnyboy:** how about we calm down for a bit, hm?

**k.doyoung:** Oh, oh. Look at what the cat dragged in. Are you done hanging out with your friend, Johnny?

**jeffrey:** is he associated with taeyong too, huh hyung?

**markle:** hyung tell the other two idiots to stop being ridiculous

**jeffrey:** hyung tell the brat to stop being the delusional

**markle: **I’M NOT BEING DELUSIONAL

**markle:** you’re just being a dumb bitch

**jeffrey:** OH SHUT THE FUCK UP MINHYUNG

**jeffrey: **come to your senses men

**k.doyoung: **Frankly, you’re acting like a kid yourself, Minyhung.

**markle:** oh, get off your high horse

**markle:** you think you're better than us because you put more effort into your gramma during texting? grow up dude

**johnnyboy:** SHUT UP

**johnnyboy: **ALL THREE OF YOU

**johnnyboy: **I’m sure we can trust Marks judgment in making friends

**johnnyboy:** And I’m also sure your big brothers just wanted the best for you, Minhyung

**jeffrey**: johnny don’t you dare take lees side

**markle:** he is not taking a side

**markle:** there are no fucking sides

**markle:** you fucking toddler

**k.doyoung:** Yes there are!

**markle:** shut up shut up shut shup shut up

**markle:** come to your senses hyungs

**markle:** please!

**k.doyoung: **Come to your own senses, Minhyung.

**k.doyoung:** I can’t believe you’re acting this way.

**johnnyboy: **Dongyoung….

**markle:** you know what? you won

**markle:** I give up

**markle:** If I can’t be friends with you and work with donghyuck

**markle:** I choose the person who is actually acting like an adult in this situation

**markle:** good fucking riddance

**markle:** don’t you dare talk to me

**\- markle left the chat _(3) foreign swaggers and one seoul based loser_**

**johnnyboy:** great

**johnnyboy:** you proud of yourselves?

**Mark Lee ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**dongyhuck: **dude u okay

**donghyuck**: you look constipated lol

**mark:** sorry I just

**mark:** my friends are being stupid

**mark:** wait I

**donghyuck:** okay now you just look straight up upset

**donghyuck:** what happened?

**mark:** it’s just,,,

**mark:** apparently one of my hyungs saw us and got upset

**mark: **because “they warned me about you and your friends“

**mark:** and I told them to fuck off because you’re nice

**mark:** and you’re friends are probably nice too

**mark:** and they’re behaving like little kids

**mark:** god I can’t belive them

**donghyuck:** wow

**donghyuck:** but thanks for defending our… my honor… I guess=

**mark:** yeah no need to thank me

**mark:** I can’t believe just a couple of days ago I thought just like them

**mark**: ridiculous

**mark:** I left the gc

**mark:** don’t wanna associate with dumb boys like them

**donghyuck:** oh honey

**donghyuck**: put your phone away for a sec okay?

**donghyuck:** I wanna talk to you

**mark:** okay

**-**

Donghyuck watched Mark put away his phone, frown still evident on his face.

Silence.

“Uhm, I know we only started talking a few days ago but do you maybe need a hug?”, the younger of the two asked.

“I think… yeah. I think I could use one.” Said Mark as he stood up and dropped down next to Donghyuck on the couch. Donghyuck opened his arms and a few seconds later Mark fell into them.

He didn’t cry but Donghyuck could see that Mark’s eyes still watered as he watched him rest his head on the youngers shoulder.

“I just don’t understand why they’re being like this. You’re genuinely one of the brightest souls I met on this campus… and it’s not like I could ignore you after we ended up being partners.”

“Yeah, well you’re friends suck.”

“Donghyuck!”

“No, honestly. They never even talked to Yongie-hyung and still seem to have such a strong opinion on him and the rest of us. I know Yuta-hyung had beef with Kim Doyoung once, but that can’t be the only reason as to why they’re acting this way.” Donghyuck sighed as began to caress Marks back.

“Usually they’re really nice people…”

“I’ll just take your word for it because frankly, I think it‘s hard to believe.”

“They’re pretty much my only friends, I don’t how I’m supposed to survive this hellhole without anyone.” Mark cleary was getting upset again thinking about it.

“Well, I’m your friend now.”

“You are?” Mark wiggled out of Donghyucks strong hold, looking at him with a shocked look on his face.

“Yeah, and that means that my friends are your friends.”

“You’re way too nice to me.”

“Well, your ‘friends’ are way too mean to you. Hey, do you wanna join our groupchat?”

“Who’s in it?”

“Well me of course, and Ten-hyung, his boyfriend Hendery, Yuta-hyung and Yongie-hyung.”

“Sure, why not.”

“Yes!” A bright smile spread across Donghyucks face and his eye began to sparkle.

“Oh, you’re gonna love them. Taeyongie-hyung will take you under his wings in 0.1 seconds, just watch.” He then laughed and pulled out his phone.

**\- demonbreed added mark lee to _we h8 str8 men_ -**

**\- demonbreed changed mark lees name to churchboi -**

**10/10: **?????

**churchboi:** uhm… hi

**demonbreed:** okay guys

**demonbreed**: this is mark, my project partner

**demonbreed:** we already shit talked him a couple of days ago

**churchboi:** shit talked me?

**demonbreed:** did you deserve anything else?

**churchboi:** fair point

**demonbreed:** anyways he just got kicked out… our left? idk both

**demonbreed**: his group of friends because they’re stupid fucking bitches with no brains

**churchboi:** hyuckie…

**demonbreed:** right

**demonbreed:** anyways he defended mine, yours and especially yongie-hyungs honor

**10/10:** already like him

**demonbreed: **so like be nice

**demonbreed:** because also I kinda like him

**churchboi:** you like me??

**demonbreed: **don’t make me take that back, lee

**churchboi:**

** **

**satanoto:** you like anime???

**demonbreed:** oh no

**demonbreed:** I already feel it…

**demonbreed: **the regret

**churchboi:** omg you do too??

**prince_eric:** yuta is japanese

**prince_eric:** should we introduce ourselves?

**churchboi:** that would help a lot!!

**10/10:** well my name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

**10/10:** but everyone calls me ten

**10/10: **I’m a fashion major and minor in dance

**10/10:** oh, I’m also dating Hendery

**10/10:** I guess

**churchboi:** you guess?

**prince_eric:** my name is Wong Kun-hang or Hendrey

**prince_eric:** I’m a freshie & major in business

**prince_eric:** and I’m dating ten

**prince_eric:** unfortunately

**10/10: **I’m a sophomore btw

**churchboi:** it’s nice to meet you guys!!

**demonbreed:** well, you already know me so…

**tea-yong:** well uhm hi!! ( *’ω’* )

**tea-yong:** my name is lee taeyong

**tea-yong: **I major in dance and minor in literature

**tea-yong:** Also, I’m a junior so like I’m the oldest here

**prince_eric: **and the parental figure

**tea-yong:** I guess you could say that

**tea-yong:** it’s nice to meet you mark!

**tea-yong:** & thank you for standing up for donghyuck and the rest of the guys

**tea-yong: **they deserve it

**churchboi:** you do too hyung!!

**churchboi:** and no need to thank me

**tea-yong:** ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

**churchboi: **(♡ ὅ ◡ ὅ )ʃ♡

**tea-yong:** omg you’re adorable

**tea-yong: **can I adopt you? please please please please

**10/10: **yongie…

**tea-yong: **pleaaaase?

**churchboi:** it’d be an honor to be adopted by you hyung

**demonbreed:** he is also my partner in learning girl group choreos

**demonbreed:**

** **

**churc****hboi:** ugh ngg

**churchboi:** wait you learn girl group choreos???

**demonbreed: **uhm yeah?

**churchboi:** can I come to watch sometime?

**churchboi: **I bet you look cute hyuckie

**demonbreed**: c-cute?

**10/10: **did the little brat just stutter?

**prince_eric: **over text no less

**tea-yong:** hey markie? hyuck?

**churchboi:** m-markie?

**10/10: **wtf, that one too?

**prince_eric: **babe they’re perfect for each other

**demonbreed:** yeah?

**tea-yong:** are you guys still hanging out?

**churchboi:** yeah, why?

**tea-yong:** you guys wanna come over? me and my roommate just finished baking some cookies

**demonbreed: **omg hyung

**demonbreed: **yess

**churchboi: **yeah!!

**churchboi:** wait who’s your roommate?

**tea-yong: **oh wong yukhei!!

**tea-yong: **he is a dumb jock but he likes to cuddle and bake with me so I guess he’s alright

**churchboi:** c-cuddle? are you guys like you know

**demonbreed:** what? dating?

**demonbreed: **god mark

**tea-yong:** wtf mark

**tea-yong:** he’s a freshie too, it’d be like dating your or hyuck

**tea-yong: **or kun-hang

**tea-yong: **sorry I just threw up in my mouth a little

**tea-yong:** you guys are like my kids

**mark:** okay got it

**demonbreed: **we’re on our way hyung

**tea-yong: **okay see you guys soon

**satanoto: **sorry I was busy!!

**satanoto:** My name is Yuta Nakamoto, I’m 19 years old & a dance major. I like animes & my boyfriend Sicheng

**prince_eric: **YOURWHAT

**10/10:** your what

**Seo Johnny ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**taeyong: **hey johnny?

**youngho♥: **yeah, what is it?

**taeyong:** Am I likeable?

**taeyong: **no wait

**taeyong:** forget I said anything

**taeyong:** I’m sorry

**youngho♥: **you’re not likeable

**taeyong: **oh

**youngho♥:** yongie

**youngho♥:** you’re the most loveable person on this planet

**taeyong:** youngho… stop

**youngho♥:** I’m not lying baby

**youngho♥:** okay? that’s my opinion

**youngho♥:** and nothing will ever change that

**taeyong: **okay…

**youngho♥: **but where did that question come from?

**taeyong:** it’s just

**taeyong:** hyuckies new friends hyungs told him to stay away from

**taeyong: **me and hyuck and the guys

**taeyong: **because you know

**taeyong:** I’m the boy who cried wolf

**youngho♥:** wait mark?

**taeyong: **you know markie?

**youngho♥:** markie?

**taeyong:** yeah I adopted him

**taeyong:** hyuck and mark just left mine actually

**youngho♥: **shit that was fast

**taeyong: **wait how do you know mark

**youngho♥: **I’m friends with him too

**taeyong: **wait I forgot

**taeyong: **did you also tell him to… you know

**youngho♥:** no!! never

**youngho♥: **please believe me angel

**youngho♥:** I was smitten with you the moment I laid my eyes upon you, okay?

**youngho♥:** I’d never hurt you like that

**taeyong:** so you’re not like

**taeyong: **flirting with me for fun?ß

**youngho♥:** no never

**youngho♥:** I genuinely want to get to know you

**taeyong: **me too

**youngho♥: **I’m glad

**youngho♥:** also can you do me two favors?

**taeyong:** huh?

**youngho♥:** can you look out for mark?

**taeyong:** sure thing

**youngho♥:** also…can you please try to stop being said?

**taeyong:** I’ll try

**youngho♥:** do you need me to come over?

**taeyong:** no it’s fine

**taeyong:** I’ll just cuddle with my roommate

**taeyong:** he wants to watch tangled anyways

**youngho♥:** y-your roommate?

**youngho♥: **oh. I see

**taeyong:** lucas is a freshie youngho

**taeyong:** don’t get the wrong ideas

**youngho♥:** so… about that date?

**taeyong:** you wanna get breakfast with me tomorrow?

**taeyong:** maybe we can arrange something then

**youngho♥:** y-yes!!

**youngho♥: **definitely

**taeyong:** 8am? @ weishen café? I wanna introduce you to my best friend

**youngho♥:** sure

**taeyong: **see you then

**taeyong:** ♥

**youngho:** ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap! poor markie :(
> 
> how did you like this chapter? was doyoungs and jaehyuns reaction appropriate? where do you think this story will take us?
> 
> & just like last week I prepared a lil spoiler for y'all:
> 
> \- “They’re all fake, Johnny.” Ten laughed even if he felt like he’d rather cry. “Of course they’re fake.” -
> 
> What could Ten possibly be talking about? I'm sure you all have a good guess. 
> 
> And I guess that's it for this week.
> 
> ☼ come talk to my @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


	4. vorsa - wake me when it's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satanoto: okay not to like alarm anyone
> 
> satanoto: but have any of you heard from taeyong today??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies,
> 
> it's the weekend! And I'm back with the fourth chapter.
> 
> y'all this chapter is my actual baby. it's as of right now the longest chapter of this fic, standing at a proud ~5k words and let me tell you, it was a piece of work. but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> also, to give you a little look behind the scenes: I recently struggled with the 7th chapter, but finally figured out how I'll make the plot happen. so, since I'll be able to write next week and still am two weeks ahead, I'd say we're doing fine with the recent uploads. yay!
> 
> plus, you might have noticed that I indeed edited the tags, because the heavy stuff is starting from here on out. I just want you all to be safe. 
> 
> ☼ chat names  
Taeyong -> tea-yong  
Johnny-> johnnyboy  
Yuta -> satanoto  
Ten -> 10/10  
Doyoung -> k.doyoung  
Jaheyun -> jeffrey  
Mark -> markle  
-> churchboi  
Hendery -> prince_eric  
Donghyuck -> demonbreed
> 
> ☼ warnings: jh & t talk about past sexual harassment, there is some really mean bullying (suicide encouragement), mentions of past suicidal thoughts and mentions of panic attacks & one more or less losely description of a panic attack. To avoid the firstly mentioned incident stop reading at "(Thank you.” The older looked genuinely thankful.)" you can start again at "("And the screenshots? What about the screenshots?")". to avoid the bullying & the panic attack you better skip the second part from ty's pov starting at "(Taeyong managed not only to be on time[...])" and to avoid the mentions of past suicidal thoughts skip from "(The only positive thing about the situation was, that he didn’t feel as bad as he used to back then.)" though you can start at "(He still felt empty though.)" again or choose to skip the whole part to the next chat. 
> 
> ☼ as always: the biggest thanks & kisses to my lovely commentators, y'all are the best and continue to put a smile on my face. also, big thanks to everyone who left kudos, of course!
> 
> ☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq
> 
> ☼ and without further ado: I present to you the fourth chapter of the boy who cried wolf, where everything might be as bad as I make it out to be,

☼ chapter 4 ☼

Distract me from my thoughts

'Cause I'm sinking lower

Sinking lower

It's getting hard to breathe

Don't wake me till it's over

Till it's over

The next day Taeyong hurried across campus, trying to make it on time so Johnny wouldn’t have to wait for him. Especially since Ten had already opened up the café at 7 am, the sheer thought of his best friend reaching the older before him made him break out in a cold sweat.

In his hurry trying to take multiple steps at once, he almost face-planted into the concrete but was able to save himself, stoping his fall with his right hand.

Only a few heart attacks later, he was sprinting the last meters to the café where he could see Johnny already waiting for him. The elder's brown hair was falling around his face, making him look angelic. The soft white hoodie, dark jeans, and sneakers were a casual look, yet he still looked like he belonged to a fashion magazine.

What Taeyong did in his previous life to make this amazing boy interested in him, he did not know but he was thanking all the gods for giving him a chance with Seo Youngho.

“Johnny!” Taeyong shouted before reaching him, a small smile gracing his features.

“Hey, baby.” Greeted him business major, the pet name rolling off his tongue easily.

_I wish he’d stop with the damn pet names. One of these days my heart will burst. _

Smoothly Youngho grabbed Taeyongs waist, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss onto the youngers temple. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uhm, yeah I did. What about you?”

“I had a perfect dream.”

“You had?”, questioning Taeyong looked up to Johnny.

“Yeah, cause it was about you, sweet heart.” He whispered in Taeyongs ear.

Someone cleared his throat behind them rather loudly.

“Uhm, what are you doing?”

Ten stood in the entrance of the café, one hand on his hip and tongue in his cheek. The gaze he gifted them with was not an impressed one.

“So, do you wanna like come in or would rather fuck in front of my café?”

A blush spread across both of their faces before Taeyong took Younghos hand, dragging the other inside the café and following his friend.

The only other person inside was Kun-Hang who was laying on of the couches, his phone in his hands while he was typing furiously. The drink before him on the dark wood table seemed to be long forgotten.

“Sit down. Yongie, I’ll bring you your favorite. And what about you stranger-who-felt-the-need-to-feel-up-my-best-friend-in-front-of-my-café-even-though-I-have-never-seen-you-before? What can I get you?”

“I’ll just have black tea and some pancakes.”

If looks could kill, Johnny would probably have been done for before entering the café.

Kun-hang, who stopped being engrossed with his phone, looked up and send them a sly smile.

“Why don’t you guys join me? I have to get going soon anyways.”

Taeyong sent Youngho a questioning look which the other answered with a nod. Pleased, the dance major dragged the elder to his friend

They both sat down across from Hendery.

“How are you feeling Yongie-hyung? Did Hyuckie and Mark give you a lot of trouble yesterday?”

“No, they were both little angels. Like always.” Answered Taeyong, who had let go of Younghos hand while sitting down and was now playing with his sweater sleaves.

“I still find it hard to believe that Donghyuck has the ability to not act like a total brat, but I’ll take your word for it.” Hendery turned to Johnny.

“And you’re Johnny, right? You major in business as well, I’ve seen you around.”

“Yeah, I am. I just recently moved back here, I did my first two years of college in Chigaco.”

“Ah, I see, I see. And how do you like it here?”

“It’s great, I really missed it. Especially my friends.”

“But the most intriguing thing is Yongie-hyung right?” Kun-hang leaned back on the couch, his right eyebrow raised.

“I mean, he is definitely one oft he best things that happened to me here.” Johnny said, a confident smile on his face as he took Taeyongs hand back in his and gave it a squeeze.

“Here you go.” Ten dropped of their orders but not without grabbing Taeyongs hand, making it fall out of Younghos and squeezing himself between the two.

“Babe, you don’t wanna sit next to me?” Hendery had a big pout gracing his handsome features.

“You’re leaving soon anyways, baby. Don’t be sad, okay?”

Ten turned to Johnny.

“So, who are you and why were you feeling up my best friend in public?”

Before the eldest could answer, Taeyong clicked his tongue.

“He wasn’t feeling me up, Ten.”

“I’ll refer to it as I want, sweetie.”

“Ten.”

“Yongie.”

Ten put his arm around Taeyongs shoulders, dragging him into his side and giving him a big smooch on the cheek. “Now eat, okay? Your first class starts soon.”

Taeyong watched Johnny turn to Kun-hang. “That doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it? They were acting like this before I even met them. No sense in getting angry over it know.”

“Fair point, I guess.”

“Anyways, I really gotta go now.” Hendery stood up but not before leaning over to give a kiss to the smiling Ten. “I see you later, babe. I love you, alright?”

“Okay, baby boy. I love you the most, have fun in class.”

Mere seconds later the youngest vanished through the door.

Youngho, who had begun to eat his food, cleared his throat.

“You’re a cute couple.”

“Thanks, hun. But flattery will get you nowhere, sadly.”

“Tennie.” Taeyong gave the younger a disappointed look, pout evident on his face.

“Taeyongie.”

“Can you please be nice to Johnny? I really like him a lot.”

Johnny shocked by the sudden comment begun to cough up the food he had been trying to swallow.

Suprised Ten began to pat the eldest back.

“Sorry, Youngho.” Taeyong didn’t feel sorry at all. The feeling of triumph being the one who had the overhand for once was honestly a great feeling.

“I’m sorry, baby. You know I’m only teasing because I love you so much.” Ten begun to caress Taeyongs cheek.

“Why does it feel like by trying to date Taeyong I’m trying to date Ten as well.”

“We’re a package deal.” Ten and Taeyong answered at the same time.

“Okay, that was weird.”

“Anyways, I’m trusting you to be serious about my bestie. So, I’ll leave you alone for now, but you better keep it pg. This café is a safe place after all.”

“You say that as if Hendery hasn’t fucked you on the counter before.” Deadpanned Taeyong before taking a sip of his drink.

“Well, at least we were closed back then. And I cleaned up.”

“Kun would have had your head if you hadn’t. Imagine him finding cum stains on that counter.”

Youngho clearly had trouble following the conversation judging from the look on his face.

“Wait I thought this was your café?” He addressed Ten.

Taeyong sighed.“He likes to act like it is, but it’s actually not.”

“Well Kun is never fucking here and I’m second in command anyways.”

Ten stuck out his lower lip. “I didn’t come here to get bullied, so I’ll just take care of stuff in the back. Just don’t like suck face when I come back.”

Taeyong rolled with his eyes.

“Noted, now go.”

The dance major turned to Youngho. “I apologize on behalf of my friends. They can be a bit much sometimes.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Wait until you meet Yuta and Donghyuck, these two are the true evil. Ten is just protective and Kun-hang is set on impressing his boyfriend.”

“But they seem like a good couple.” Johnny, who had finished his food put down his cup on the now empty plate.

“They are, have been dating for around three years now. You kinda stop believing they can exist without each other.”

“It’s cute.”

“It is.”

“I hope we can be like that someday, too.”

Taeyong felt a familiar blush creep up his cheeks. “Shut up.”

“No, I’m being serious. I swear.”

A big smile spread across the youngers face.

“Good.”

Youngho grabbed Taeyongs hand. “So, about that date. I was thinking of next Friday? I wanna take you to a restaurant near campus.”

“I’d love that, Youngho.”

The two of them seemed to get lost in the eyes of the other.

Until a shrill ringing started.

“Oh god, I have to get to class. I’ll talk to you later.” Taeyong stood up and pressed a kiss on the others forehead, only being able to do so since Youngho was still sitting down.

“O-okay.”

“Great, see you later. Don’t worry about paying, I’ll give the money to Ten later.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

Taeyong grabbed his bag and hurried out the door, but only after sending Johnny another bright smile, his heart full and butterflies in his stomach.

**-**

After hearing Taeyong leave, Ten decided to go back to the front of the café. Johnny there while was busy trying to get the empty plates across the café to the counter.

“Let me help you.” Ten got the cups from the table, joining the older at the counter.

“Do you have class soon?”

Johnny shook with his head slightly. “Not until noon, why?”

“Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Youngho visibly gulped but nodded anyway.

“It’s nothing bad, it’s just something I have to do for my consciousness. Let’s sit down.” He pointed to the table with the two chairs in the window of the little café.

The younger cleared his throat after sitting down.

“How serious are you about Taeyong?”

“Cutting right to chase, huh?”

“Just answer.”

“Deadly.”

“That’s good. And what about the rumors? Do you care about dating the boy who cried wolf?” Ten leaned back in his chair, pulling one eyebrow up, mimicking what his boyfriend did earlier.

“I couldn’t care less. I was not with you guys last year and the Taeyong who stands before me right now is the most beautiful human I know.”

“That’s good. This is the first time since the… the thing that he’s interested in someone. So you better not fuck it up or I promise on my boyfriends TWICE collection, I will have your head.”

“Fine.”

Youngho cleared his throat.

“May I ask a question?”

“Sure, shoot.”

“Can I get your perspective on what happened? I’ve only listened to Doyoungs and Jaehyuns… and you know…”

“You should ask Taeyong on his take on things-”

Johnny took a deep breath.

“I know, but I wanna hear your side, Ten.”

“Okay. Fine.”

“Thank you.” The older looked genuinely thankful.

_A good sign, I guess. _

“It all started last year. Yuta and I just joined college and we were able to experience how much people loved Taeyong. He told us back when we were still seniors in high school, that there were a few people who liked him, but we never were able to grasp the full meaning of things. At least not until we joined him here.

It was crazy, Johnny.

People loved him. It was beautiful to see him get the love he deserves. Even though he himself didn’t believe he did.

But this did not come with perks only. People would try to get with him multiple times a week. He rejected all of them and most of them took it well. Of course, there were people who… had a harder time accepting things but it never escalated.

Not until Lee Hyun-Shik at least.“

Ten stopped, taking a deep breath.

“He… he was… no, he is the worst.

He asked Taeyong to meet him after dance practice one day. Yongie told me and Yuta it’d be okay, so we left without him to meet Kun-hang and Donghyuck off-campus. How much I wish I had stayed.

He.

He did things to Tae. He wasn’t able to go… that far you know. But he _touched_ him.

Taeyong never said anything, but I’m pretty sure that’s not all there is to the story.

Anyways, Yongie told him to stop but of course that bastard didn’t. Not until Renjun and Jaemin, two kids who work at this café came to help. They were able to scare him away and bring Taeyong home.

He was in shock. Didn’t talk about it for a few days. Hell, he didn’t talk at all during that time. It was the worst time of my life. Seeing my best friend that broken and not being able to do anything.

Eventually, he told us about what happened. God, I was so mad. I wanted to kill this fucker right then and there, but Yuta stopped me. We wanted Tae to go to the police, but he didn’t want to since he had no proof. Bullshit, since Jaemin and Renjun were wittnesses but we did not want to pressure him.

Slowly, things started to get out, other students began to hear about what happened. Soon people started to bully Hyun-Shik.

But Hyun-Shik eventually came out with his side of the story. And everyone started to believe him.

The students and teachers might have loved Taeyong but they adored Hyun-Shik. Fuck, they still do to this day.“

Ten, who had been staring out of the window, came back to reality and turned his attention back to Johnny.

“And the screenshots? What about the screenshots?”

“They’re all fake, Johnny.” Ten laughed even if he felt like he’d rather cry. “Of course they’re fake.”

“Why did you never came out with the real story?”

“Who would have believed us? Teachers? Students? The screenshots were good, no one would have believed them to be fake. I’d have believe they were real too, hadn’t I known better.”

Silence.

“Taeyong didn’t deserve that. Doesn’t deserve that.”

“I guess, it’s not about what you deserve. It’s about what you get.”

-

**Lee Donghyuck ↔ Lee Mark**

**mark:** hey hyuckie?

**hyuck♥:** yeah

**hyuck♥:** whats up loser

**mark:** do you wanna maybe uhm

**mark:** go watch a movie with me tonight?

**mark:** I still haven’t watched Lion King yet and I really wanna

**mark:** with you

**hyuck♥:** sure

**hyuck♥:** I guess there will be perks in watching lion king with a lion cup

**mark:** what?

**hyuck♥:** uhm you look

**hyuck♥:** a bit like a baby lion?

**hyuck♥:** it’s cute

**mark:** I’m cute?

**hyuck♥:** don’t make me take it back

**mark:** okay okay

**mark:** you’re cute too

**hyuck♥:** mark?

**hyuck♥:** are you perhaps

**hyuck♥:** asking me on a date?

**mark:** do you want it to be date?

**hyuck♥:** maybe I do

**mark:** then its’s date

**hyuck♥:** that’s… cool

**mark:** super cool

**hyuck♥:** okay I’ve got vocal lessons now

**hyuck♥:** catch you later

**mark:** bye bye

**hyuck**♥:…

**hyuck**♥: ♥

**-**

Taeyong managed not only to be on time for his history of dance class, he even was able to be five minutes early. Looking forward to being able to spend the rest of the time chatting with Yuta, the young man entered the classroom.

Upon entering he noticed that firstly, Yuta was still missing and secondly, that most of the students were gathered around the seat he usually used.

As they noticed him the group of people started to make way for him. Right before his desk stood a tall girl with ash grey hair and slim-figure. Her shoulders were shaking, making it like seem like she was crying.

A confused frown started to make its way on Taeyongs face.

“Lisa? Are you okay?”

The younger girl turned towards him. The tears rolling down her cheeks proved his theory to be right.

“What’s going on? You’re scaring me.”

“Taeyong. I-i’m so s-sorry.” She sobbed holding on the to the chair next to his, trying to stabilize herself.

“You guys are freaking me out.” Sighed Taeyong before stepping forward taking a look at his desk.

He wished he hadn‘t.

His desk was covered with red paint, the white wood had cracks all over.

The writing was laughing him right in the face.

_“the boy who cried wolf”_

_“liar”_

_“slut”_

_“you disgust me”_

_“go away”_

_“why are you here”_

_“kill yourself”_

_“no one wants you”_

_“you deserve nobody”_

_“everybody will leave you soon enough”_

and the worst

_“die. die. die. die. die. die. die.”_

Taeyong felt the panic spreading through his body. His breath grew unregular. He began to break out in cold sweat and started shivering, even though he still felt hot. 

He could feel the blood drain from his blood, his knees began to shake and his throat felt like it was sewn up. Not one sound leaving him.

A small hand on his shoulder brought him back to life.

And the reality of the situation hit him.

Before someone could even utter a word, he turned around and tried to sprint out of the classroom without falling over. Successfully he made into the hallway and began to make his way towards the dorms.

Not once looking back.

**-**

The sun had already set and the moon was bright in the sky as Donghyuck and Mark left the cinema.

The older took a deep breath, enjoying being able to breathe in the fresh air.

“It’ll always be weird going back into the real world after watching a movie at the theater.” Sighed Donghyuck while stretching his back.

“You’re right but it’s worth it every time. Especially when you enjoy your time as much as I did today.” Mark smiled brightly at the younger.

“Shut up.” A blush spread across Dongyhucks face and he felt his heart sped up.

“I enjoyed my time with you, too.” He muttered then.

“You did?”

“I would not go on a date with you if I wouldn’t enjoy your company, Canada.”

A nickname Donghyuck had given the other after learning he spent most of his childhood in said country.

Mark smiled gently at Donghyuck before he took a step towards him and took both of the boy's hands in his own.

“Hyuckie, I really enjoyed my time with you today. And I wanna go on you with more dates if that’s cool?”

Donghyuck laughed. “Of course that’s cool.”

“Cool.”

“Super cool.”

“Maybe cool will be our always.”

“Don’t quote John Green on me, I might puke up the nachos we had.”

“Okay, okay.”

They both giggled.

Donghyuck watched Mark take another step forward, letting go of his left hand and reaching up to touch his cheek.

“You’re sensational, Donghyuck.”

“No. no. Don’t quote Riverdale, that’s worse.”

“Okay, okay. Just let me appreciate you for a second, okay?”

Donghyuck grew suddenly quiet. “Okay.” He answered quietly.

Mark began to caress the youngers cheek.

“Wait did I do to deserve being able to meet you, huh? Hyuck, you’re perfect.”

“Stop it, Mark.” Mumbled the younger, clearly getting embarrassed.

“Hyuck?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Silence.

“Sorry, I don’t kiss on the first date.”

Realization spread across Mark's face, suddenly letting go of the other. The blush making his way across the elder’s neck went up to his ears.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t ignore any boundaries, did I? Please don’t hate me after this, I don’t think I could go back to a life without you in it.”

Donghyuck acted disgusted. “Stop being so goddamn cheesy. Jeez, Canada.”

He took a step forward, getting closer to Mark again. “Also, I was joking.” He laughed before cupping Marks cheeks with his hands and pulling him into a soaring kiss.

As his lips met the others, Donghyuck felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy, making him weak in the knees causing him to get closer to Mark and moving his hands from other’s cheeks to his shoulders to be able to hold on to him.

After the first moment of shock was gone, Mark grabbed onto Donghyucks waist, trying to bring the other closer to himself while deepening the kiss.

Eventually, Donghyuck felt Mark’s tongue asking for entrance which he granted him gladly. Their tongues began circling and dancing around each other.

Soon after they had to split up for a moment, taking a breather. Though Mark never let go of Donghyucks waist and was quick to drag him into a dark corner, pressing the younger against the brick wall of the theater.

“Didn’t expect you to be so impatient.” Teased Donghyuck while pulling on Marks hair.

“I’m looking forward to surprising you more often.” Chuckled Mark before attacking Donghyuck with his mouth again as his hands began to roam around the other’s upper body, never stopping once. He caressed his back, then his stomach and eventually his hands landed on Donghyucks hips, pressing him harder against the wall.

A few more minutes passed with them feverishly making out until Donghyuck pushed Mark a little away, taking a breath.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I think it’s time for you to walk me home now.”

Mark again was pulled back to reality by Donghyucks commented. He seemed to grow an even darker shade of red than before as he nodded.

Donghyuck winked at him. “C’ mon loverboy.” He pushed himself off the wall, holding his hand out towards Mark, who gladly took it as they began walking home, their arms swaying between them, not letting go once.

**-**

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**satanoto:** okay not to like alarm anyone

**satanoto:** but have any of you heard from taeyong today??

**prince_eric:** you mean after he showed up at weishen with his boyfriend

**10/10: **johnny is not his boyfriend

**satanoto:** johnny? as in johnny seo???

**prince_eric:** *yet

**prince_eric: **and yes, the one and only

**satanoto:** ten, didn’t you tell tae to stay away from him?

**10/10: **okay and when exactly did he start listening to me?

**10/10: **never

**10/10:** the answer is never

**prince_eric:** anyways

**prince_eric: **shouldn’t you be the one who should have seen him last?

**10/10:** right you guys had dance history this morning

**satanoto:** yeah about that

**satanoto:** I overslept @ Sichengs

**satanoto:** and uhm missed the class?

**10/10: **wow look at that

**10/10:** yuta nakamoto letting his grades drop for love

**prine_eric:** who would have thought, huh babe?

**10/10:** also, why the fuck is everyone suddenly dating?

**10/10: **before we’ll know donghyuck will be dating as well

**demonbreed: **yeah about that

**churchboi**: we’re daiting

**10/10:** well fuck me gently with a chainsaw

**satanoto:** one of your kinks?

**prince_eric:** shut up karen

**prine_eric:** aww babe you miss being the only couple?

**10/10: **kinda…

**prince_eric:** cute

**prince_eric:** come here I wanna kiss that pout away

**prince_eric:** besides

**prince_eric**: we’re still the cutest couple

**10/10: **babee

**10/10:** oh you’re getting more than a kiss

**satanoto:** uhm?? can you not? there a children present

**satanoto:** also, taeyong is still missing?

**demonbreed: **taeyong ISWHAT

**churchboi: **wait that the fuck

**Lee Donghyuck ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**hyuck-ah:** taeyong hyung?

**hyuck-ah:** hyungie?

**hyuck-ah:** ty?

**hyuck-ah:** hyung please

**hyuck-ah: **I’m worried

**Lee Mark ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**markie:** hyung?

**markie:** yongie hyung please?

**markie:** hyuckie looks like he’s about to cry please text us

**markie:** please please

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**demonbreed:** he won’t fucking answer me

**churchboi: **me neither

**satanoto:** fuck, he’s not answering either of you guys??

**satanoto: **ten can you please stop sucking your boyfriends dick

**satanoto:** your best friend is missing

**churchboi:** yuta hyung can you maybe contact one of your classmates?

**churchboi:** since it seems like he went to class this morning?

**satanoto:** you’re right

**satanoto:** brb

**Manoban Lalisa ↔ Nakamoto Yuta**

**yuta:** lisa??

**yuta:** was taeyong in class this morning?

**lisa:** fuck

**lisa: **fuck fuck fuck

**lisa:** yuta you haven’t heard what happened

**lisa: **shit

**yuta:** lisa

**yuta:** what the fuck happened

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**satanoto:** guys…

**demonbreed**: what??

**demonbreed:** please tell me everything is okay

**demonbreed:** I think I’m about to have a panic attack

**churchboi:** hyuck calm down

**churchboi:** come here

**satanoto: **something happened this morning

**10/10:** what

**satanoto: **so now you’re back

**10/10:** chill i didn’t try to suck his fucking dick

**10/10:** my battery died

**satanoto:** and where is prince eric?

**10/10:** his battery died too but he’s looking over my shoulder

**demonbreed**: who fucking cares????

**demonbreed:** what happened to taeyong hyung?

**satanoto:** the bullying is starting up again

**10/10:** no

**10/10:** please no

**satanoto:** yes

**satanoto:** someone wrote on his desk

**satanoto:** with red paint

**satanoto:** I don’t wanna say what but it was bad

**satanoto: **like triggering

**demonbreed:** no

**demonbreed: **please no

**10/10:** can anyone get to him?

**prince_eric:** hate to say it but johnnys dorm is the closest

**satanoto: **mark can you text him

**demonbreed:** baby please

**demonbreed:** please please please

**churchboi:** hyuck you’re sobbing into my shoulder rn

**churchboi:** what makes you think I won’t?

**Seo Johnny ↔ Lee Mark**

**mark:** hyung

**mark:** hyung

**mark: **johnny

**mark:** j

**mark:** j

**mark:** j

**mark:** johnny

**mark**: .

**mark: **.

**johnny-hyung: **??

**johnny-hyung: **is everything okay?

**mark:** you need to to go taeyongie hyungs dorm rn

**johnny-hyung:** wait why

**mark: **start RUNNING rn

**mark:** something bad happened in class today

**mark: **things were… written on his desk

**mark: **hyung bad things

**johnny-hyung:** omw

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**churchboi:** he is on his way

**satanoto:** good

**10/10: **does anyone have yukheis number?

**prince_eric:** his roommate?

**satanoto:** yeah

**satanoto:** and no

**demonbreed:** me neither

**churchboi:** sadly no :(

**10/10:** it’s fine

**10/10: **he’ll be fine

**10/10:** johnny will take care of yong

**10/10:** I trust him

**prince_eric:** you do?

**satanoto:** you do?

**10/10:** yeah :)

**10/10:** mark can you focus on trying to calm down hyuck?

**10/10:** and add johnny to gc

**mark:** on it

**\- mark added seo johnny to _we h8 str8 men_**

**-**

After reaching his and Yukheis shared dorm, Taeyong had sprinted into his room, locked the door and hid in his bed.

That was roughly 10 hours ago.

And he still felt like shit.

The only positive thing about the situation was, that he didn’t feel as bad as he used to back then.

Despite some of the messages explicitly telling him to off himself, Taeyong did not feel the need to do so.

He still felt empty though.

His cute, stupid roommate had tried to get Taeyong out of his room multiple times. Without any luck. Taeyong felt bad when he imagined the kicked-puppy look the younger was probably spotting. But he didn’t want to drag anyone down into the hole of self-doubt with him.

He wondered how the other guys were doing.

_Maybe I should check my phone. It’s been hours, they’re probably worried. _

A knock. And another knock. Multiple quick and hard knocks. Knocks that almost seemed panicked.

It looked like Yukhei finally convinced himself into believing Taeyong was gonna starve inside his room.

But the voice trying to reach out to him was not Yukheis.

It was Younghos.

“Baby? Angel? It’s me. Can you please open the door for me? I wanna see your pretty face and maybe kiss your cute nose a little bit?”

Despite really wanting to see the older, Taeyong seemed to not be able to move.

“Sweet-heart please, you’re making us all sick with worry. Just please show me you’re alright in there?”

Silence.

“Bub? I really want to hold you.”

Another minute of dark and deep nothingness. Sorrow.

But then, the thought of the older boy in front of his room, ready to wrap his strong arms around Taeyong seemed like a light at the end of the tunnel.

Slowly he got up and dragged himself across the room.

It seemed like Johnny was ready to try to coax him out again, judging from the way he took in the air but before anything could leave his throat, Taeyong let the door swing open.

And it revealed Johnny, in the same clothes he was in this morning, looking distressed. His hair was messy and his hoodie looked like he had already taken a nap in it.

As soon as he realized that Taeyong was indeed in front of him it seemed like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Before the younger could mutter a word, Youngho had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Please never do that again. I was so worried about you. We were so worried about you. We all love you so much, baby. Please don’t shut us out, we wanna be there for you”, he mumbled into the baby pink hair.

Taeyong snuggled into the other's chest before he felt tears making their ways down his cheek.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you guys worry, after what happened I just needed some time to process my emotions. I’ll try to never shut you out again, just please don’t hate me.” He sobbed.

“Never, baby. I could never. I’ll tell you as many times as I need you until you’ll believe me.”

Youngho began to caress the hair of the younger with his right hand while his left caressed the others back.

“Baby, do you wanna cuddle for a bit hm? I’ll make us something to eat later and if it’s alright with you, I’ll stay with you tonight?”

Johnny felt Taeyong nod against his chest and smiled. “Okay but first we’ll need to let the others know that you’re okay, hm? They were really worried.”

Taeyong nodded again as he was led towards the bed by Youngho.

The elder entered the bed first, sliding in until his back met the wall and making grabby hands towards the other.

Taeyong felt a little bit of genuine happiness as he took the hands of the other and climbed into bed with him. He snuggled closer until he was able to bury his face in Johnnys chest again.

“Is it weird that feel so strongly about you even though we’ve only started talking this week?”, he asked eventually voice muffed by the hoodie of the other.

“I don’t know but I feel the same way baby.” Johnny continued to run his fingers through Taeyongs hair.

“That’s good.”

“Mhm, you wanna take a nap before we make something to eat? Maybe Lucas can order us all something? That way we can eat right away when you wake up.”

“Sounds great.” It was obvious how tired Taeyong was judging from the way was dragging the words out.

“Okay, can I use your phone to text him?”

“Mhm”, was the last thing the younger mumbled before heading off to the land of dreams.

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**tea-yong:** guys it’s johnny

**tea-yong:** tae is asleep

**tea-yong**: but he is fine

**tea-yong:** considering everything

**10/10:** hes strong

**tea-yong:** that he is

**tea-yong:** don’t worry I’ll take care of him from now on

**demonbreed:** thank you johnny hyung

**satanoto:** don’t you dare disappoint us, seo

**tea-yong:** I won’t

**tea-yong**: try to sleep you guys

**tea-yong:** all of us are save

**Wong Yukhei ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**taeyong:** yo it’s johnny

**taeyong:** yongie is asleep rn

**taeyong:** do you mind ordering some food so he can eat as soon as he wakes up from his nap?

**yukhei-ah♥:** sure thing hyung

**yukhei-ah♥:** thank you for taking care of someone so precious to us all

**taeyong:** no need to thank me

**taeyong:** he deserves this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for this week!
> 
> how did y'all like this one? please do tell me in the comments. I've been very nervous about posting this because this is the first time we actually dive into ty's past. I tried to keep it as non triggering as possible without erasing anything. :) 
> 
> and lastly, as always have a lil spoiler for next week: 
> 
> johnny: taeil-hyung?  
johnny: I fucked up
> 
> What do you think did Johnny do? Does it have to do something with ty? doyoung and jaehyun? all of them? or someone different? find out next week. ;) 
> 
> And I guess that's it for this week.
> 
> ☼ come talk to my @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


	5. xylø - yes & no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny: I know you’re enjoying your night with your friends, but can you maybe come here?
> 
> johnny: I need a cuddle
> 
> yongie♥: Is the assignment kicking your ass that much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! 
> 
> it's the weekend and as always I'm back with another chapter. I can't believe I'm already putting out the fifth chapter, we're halfway through with this baby. also, the chapter I was talking about last time that was giving me trouble is finally finished and I'm really happy with it. so, y'all can look forward to reading that one in two weeks. ;) and I guess that's everything I've got to say this time around. 
> 
> ☼ chat names  
Taeyong -> tea-yong  
Johnny-> johnnyboy  
Yuta -> satanoto  
Ten -> 10/10  
Doyoung -> k.doyoung  
Jaheyun -> jeffrey  
Mark -> churchboi  
Hendery -> prince_eric  
Donghyuck -> demonbreed
> 
> ☼ warnings: no warnings for this chapter :) 
> 
> ☼ as always: I send my dear commentators the biggest hugs and kithes, thanks to you all for being the backbone of this fic and keeping me motivated. & of course thanks to everyone who left kudos as well. (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡
> 
> ☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq
> 
> ☼ and without further ado: I present to you the fifth chapter of the boy who cried wolf, where our babies have a good time being cute, but I also ruin a lot like always. :)

☼ chapter 5 ☼

Don't know if I'm feeling happy (no)  
Im kinda confused, I'm not in the mood to try and fix me (uh)  
Do I feel like being alone or with all of my friends?  
Fuck, I don't know (Fuck I don't no)  
If I should stay or if I should go (huh)

A couple of days later, on a sunny Monday morning, Johnny and Taeyong were walking across campus. After spending the weekend together with the occasional visit from the youngers friends they seemed to have grown attached at the hip.

So, naturally, Johnny got up early in the morning to be able to walk Taeyong to his dance class. But not before buying a coffee and some macarons on the way.

“Do you have dance history today?”

“Yeah, it’s my last class.”

Johnny reached out to take Taeyongs hand in his. “Will you be fine?”

“Of course, it’s not like something like that never happened before. It’s just been a while. Besides Yuta promised to not skip class in the near future.”

“I just get worried.” Sighed Youngho.

“I know, but you really don’t have too, okay?”

“Fine.” The elder pouted.

“Hey, do you wanna pick me up after? We can join the other guys at Weishen, Yuta wants to introduce his boyfriend to us.” Taeyong began to play with Johnny's fingers.

“I’d love to, when are you done with class?”

“Quarter past four.”

“Perfect, I’ll have enough time to get back to mine for a change of clothes and a nice hot shower.”

Just moments later they had reached the dance studio. He turned towards Taeyong reaching out and pulling him into his arms. “Text me during the day, alright?” Then he pressed a kiss onto the others head.

“Okay, mom.”

“Don’t call me that, please.”

Taeyong wiggled out of his arms and looked up to Johnny with a smirk gracing his features.

“Oh, would you rather have me calling you daddy?”

Shocked Johnny felt a blush making it’s way up to his face. Impressed he laughed while shaking his head.

“You’re gonna kill me one of these days, Lee Taeyong.”

Clearly happy the younger giggled before pressing a kiss onto Johnny's right shoulder. “Okay, I’ll see you later.”

Johnny felt a soft smile grow on his face as he watched Taeyong vanish inside the dance studio.

_Mom, I think I’m in love. _

Then he turned around and started his way to his own class.

And as always, as soon as Taeyong had left his side the feeling of guilt swapped over him again. He truly felt bad about lying to Jaehyun and Doyoung, living a double life ala Hannah Montana.

Besides, what would Mark and the others think if they knew he was still listening to Doyoungs and Jaehyuns rants without trying to defend the others whatsoever.

It sucked. His situation sucked so bad, yet he had no one to blame but himself.

Should he come clean to his friends about Taeyongs and his relationship? Or should he stay quiet, trying to hide away? Deep down Johnny knew that sooner or later Jaehyun or Doyoung would catch him and the hurt he’d cause that way would be a lot bigger, but he still couldn’t bring himself to talk to them about this. He feared being judged and excluded, just like Mark had been.

**-**

**\- (3) foreign swaggers and one soul based loser -**

**k.doyoung: **Johnny?

**k.dyoung: **You wanna get chinese food with us today?

**johnnyboy: **sorry busy

**johnny: **have to finish an assignment

**johnny: **Wednesday?

**jeffrey: **okay

**Moon Taeil ↔ Seo Johnny**

**johnny:** taeil-hyung?

**johnny:** I fucked up

**johnny:** I am fucking up

**johnny:** also, I’m still sorry for canceling on saturday

**taeil-hyung:** jesus johnny

**taeil-hyung:** what’s happening

**johnny:** I started talking to Yongie

**johnny:** we hit off so well

**johnny:** taeil-hyung I think I might l*ke him

**johnny:** and it’s all going so fast

**johnny:** but it’s so amazing

**johnny:** he is just the best person on this planet hyung

**taeil-hyung: **so what's the problem?

**johnny: **you see mark started seeing one of yongies friend at the same time

**johnny: **just for a project

**johnny: **at least at first

**johnny:** but jaehyun and doyoung chewed him out because he wouldn’t change partners

**johnny: **hyung it was crazy

**johnny: **imagine how they’ll react to me… you know

**taeil-hyung:** dating?

**johnny:** we’re not dating

**taeil-hyung**: you’re not

**johnny:** well kind of

**johnny:** anyways

**johnny:** what do I do?

**taeil-hyung:** you need to tell them

**taeil-hyung**: even if it ends in a fight

**taeil-hyung:** which it definitely will now

**johnny: **i know

**johnny:** I’m just scared

**taeil-hyung:** I understand but please to try to talk them, johnny-ah

**taeil-hyung: **you’re only making it worse for yourself

**johnny: **you’re right

**johnny: **I’ll try

**taeil-hyung: **good

**taeil-hyung**: so tell me more about that boy of yours.

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**churchboi: **this will be a day we waited for

**churchboi:** this will be the day we open up the door

**satanoto: **I don't wanna hear your absolution

**satanoto:** Hope you're ready for a revolution

**churchboi: **Welcome to a world of new solutions

**demonbreed**: my biggest regret to this day

**demonbreed:** no my biggest regret to probably every day in the future

**demonbreed:** will be introducing both of you

**churchboi: **

  
**satanoto**: geez hyuck

**satanoto:** you’re just jealous I have something in common with your little boyfriend that you don’t

**johnnyboy:** wait is this a meetup place for weebs?

**churchboi:** just when I escaped Jae*yun hyung

**johnnyboy:** do we have to censor their names?

**churboi:** y*s

**johnnyboy:** okay now this just makes completely no sense

**johnnyboy:** whatsoever

**10/10:**… anyways!

**churchboi**: wait johnny hyung shouldn’t you be in class rn

**johnnyboy:** shh brat

**johnnyboy: **I’ll buy your one of these menga

**10/10:** I’ll just ignore you guys

**10/10:** also, tae and hyuck just so you know I’m judging your taste in men heavily rn

**demonbreed:** fuck you, you’re dating hendery

**prince_eric:** YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME

**demonbreed**: FUCK YOU

**demonbreed:** BE GLAD I HAVEN’T TRIED KILLING YOU YET YOU LITTLE BITCH

**churchboi: **Hyuckie had a crush on Kun-hangie?

**10/10: **ye

**satanoto:** it’s so embarrassing right?

**churchboi:** lolololo

**churchboi:**

** **

**demonbreed:** wow minhyung

**demonbreed:** I hope you don’t want me to k*ss your crusty ass ever again

**10/10:** YOU KISSED MARK

**demonbreed:** no uhm

**demonbreed: **that was supposed to spell koss

**churchboi**: damn you didn’t even try

**demonbreed:** you expect me to defend you after that?

**demonbreed: **sorry I don’t associate with snakes

**churchboi:** Hyuckie I

**demonbreed:** hissss

**prince_eric:** hissss

**churchboi**: why are YOU taking his side

**churchboi:** he wanted to kill you 10secs ago

**prince_eric:** hisss hisss

**demonbreed**: hisss

**satanoto:** hiss hiss

**johnnyboy:** you guys are bigger crackheads then jaehyun

**demonbreed:** ja*hyun

**johnnyboy: **fuck I’m crying

**johnnyboy: **is that a normal reaction to being exposed to this much stupidity?

**10/10: **you’ll get used to it

**10/10:** also, I have my eyes on your mork lee

**10/10:** you better be careful with hyuckie

**10/10:** hendery will beat you up if you hurt him

**prince_eric: **I will?

**10/10:** babe

**prince_eric:** *I will

**churchboi:** … okay

**10/10:** ANYWAYS

**10/10**: can y’all believe we’re meeting yutas bf today

**10/10:** who would have thought that would happen

**10/10:** guys??

**10/10: **hello?

**10/10:** I see how it is

**10/10: **fuck ‘yall

**prince_eric:** babe

**prince_eric:** you know I’ll gladly fuck you

**10/10:** come home then

**prine_eric:** omw

-

  
At the end oft he day Johnny found himself content, perched into a corner of café Weishen, surrounded by the people he grew fond of in just a matter of days.

Though their little space was indeed little, forcing the eight boys to somehow fit on the three couches and one armchair, he did not feel evaporated. Rather happy, since the situation forced Taeyong to be sit perched on his lap.

It was their ‘punishment’ for being the last ones to arrive.

Did not feel like one.

One arm swung around the youngers waist, he dragged Taeyong closer to himself, pressing light kisses into his neck.

Taeyong, who was focused on his conversation with Donghyuck trying to decide which girl group dance they should cover next, broke out in a giggle.

Johnny stopped attacking his neck as he felt the other turn around, smiling up at him before kissing the top of his nose.

“They’re not even dating official yet, imagine how bad they’re gonna be by then.”

Quickly both of them turned their attention back to their friends, though finding it hard to meet their eyes.

“Funny coming from your Markie, weren’t you the one feeling up little Huyckie here on the first date?” Hendery, who had his arm thrown around his boyfriend's shoulders, had a sly grin on his face.

Johnny watched as a shocked Mark turned to the boy sitting next to him. “You told them??”

Donghyuck clicked with his tongue, sending his friend an unimpressed look. “Hendery, did you forget you let Ten dick you down before you guys were even dating?”

Trying to fight a smile himself, Johnny saw how Taeyong tried to hide his own laughter in the paw of his sweater.

“Why do you have to drag me in this? I never did anything to you.”, Ten complained loudly. 

“Well, how about you try to stop dating a snake then, hyungie?”

The smile Donghyuck sent Ten was everything but sincere.

Yuta, who held the hand of his confused boyfriend, was getting annoyed with his friends.

“You’re all getting dicked down, we get it. Can you try to act like decent human beings now?”

Taeyong turned back to Youngho, leaning in to whisper into the others ear. “Yuta’s cute but if the thinks the other won’t try to scare away Sichengie with all their might, he’s got a tough realization coming his way.”

A grin spread across the oldest face and he nodded, looking the younger into his doe-like eyes. He felt himself getting lost in those dreamy orbs and subconsciously starting caressing Taeyongs waist before moving his hands up to the others face and starting to caress his cheeks.

The smile on Taeyongs face grew bigger if that was even possible.

He then reached out for Johnny's hands, taking one of them in his own smaller ones and started to pepper kisses across the elder's hand. After kissing his knuckles he seemed happy with himself and let Johnny's hand wander back to his waist.

Youngho then dragged Taeyongs head closer to himself and started to press featherlight kisses all across his face. Starting at his forehead, then going down to kiss both of the other's cheeks, his nose, and then his chin before putting two last kisses on each of the corners of his mouth.

The adorable strawberry-colored blush covering Taeyong was worth the jokes that sure were to follow, as soon as they’d decide to bring their attention back to the others.

“So, what’s their deal?”

Surprised all of them turned to Sicheng.

The younger boy stared at them.

“You guys aren’t dating but you’re worse than the horny freshies.” He pointed with his thumb at Donghyuck and Mark, who had their legs tangled together and although they were trying their best to pay attention were still hellbent on playing with the fingers of the other.

“It’s cause they wanna ‘take it slow’.”

Ten sighed dramatically, letting his head fall down on Kun-hangs shoulder.

“It’s tragic.”

“Okay, how about we stop judging each other on our ways of dating, hm? Isn’t the most important thing, that we all still love each other?” Johnny decided to join the conversation while squeezing Taeyongs waist.

Mark nodded. “Johnny-hyung is right you guys.”

“Can’t believe you managed to get yourself such a smartie, Yongie-hyung.”

“Me neither”, breathed the addressed.

“No no, stop before you guys get all cheesy again.” Yuta interrupted.

“How about the get out here? I vote movie night at Tens and Henderys!”

Both Hendery and Ten groaned. “Why does it always gotta be at ours?”

“Uhm, cause you have the biggest place, duh? Or do you wanna squeeze all eight of us in Yongie–hyungs dorm room? No, wait, scratch that nine since Yukhei would probably join us too.”

“Okay, understood.” Hendery sighed and was the first one to get up, holding his hand out for his boyfriend to grab. “Okay, let’s go.”

Taeyong got up as well, helping Johnny up, who cleared his throat. “I have to finish an assignment for my class, but next time I’ll definitely be glad to join you guys.”

He then mouthed an apology against Taeyongs forehead before kissing him on both of his cheeks.

“We’ll talk later, alright angel?”

“Fine, don’t overwork yourself.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.”

The others had finished getting their stuff, Donghyuck and Mark coming to a halt next to them. “It’s fine we’ll keep Taeyongie-hyung entertained while you’re away.”

Mark then turned to his friend. “Johnny-hyung, text me sometime, alright? We can get coffee or something some morning.” Before he could mutter an answer however both of their youngest grabbed Taeyongs hands and led him out of the café, following the others who had left already.

Smiling to himself, Johnny started his walk home.

**-**

**\- (3) foreign swaggers -**

**k.doyoung: **So, I was just paying café Weishen a little visit.

**k.doyoung:** Even though I usually don’t go there since it’s owned by Nakamotos friend. And it’s their number one hang out spot.

**k.doyoung**: And I expected to see Mark sucking their dicks, no biggie.

**k.doyoung:** However, I did not expect to see the one and only

**k.doyoung:** Seo Youngho with Taeyong fucking Lee perched comfortably on his lap.

**k.doyoung:** Giggling like a school girl while said, one and only, Seo Youngho presses kisses into his face.

**k.doyoung:** So, for the love of God.

**k.doyoung:** Please do explain yourself.

**jeffrey:** you’re joking.

**k.doyoung:** How I wish I was.

**johnnyboy:** I’m meeting Taeyong.

**johnnyboy:** Because he’s the best person on this planet.

**johnnyboy:** And I like him a lot.

**johnnyboy:** And I’m sorry for keeping this from you guys, but you never made me feel comfortable enough to share these feelings.

**johnnyboy**: Especially considering how you treated Mark.

**johnnyboy:** Anyways, I hope you can accept my feelings.

**johnnyboy:** And support my decision getting to know him and his friends, because they’re great people.

**k.doyoung**: I doubt that.

**k.doyoung:** He’s got you in his clutches, Youngho.

**k.doyoung:** Just wait and see.

**k.doyoung:** In a month you’ll end up like Lee Hyun-Shik.

**k.doyoung**: And you will wish you would have listened.

**k.doyoung**: You and Mark will try to crawl back to us when the time comes and your little boyfriends start to break your hearts.

**johnnyboy:** No.

**k.doyoung**: What do mean no, Johnny?

**k.doyoung:** Don’t be pathetic.

**johnnyboy:** I’m not.

**johnnyboy:** I’m being realistic.

**k.doyoung:** Yeah? How so?

**johnnyboy:** If Taeyong and I do end up fighting, I won’t hate him. I won’t despise him.

**johnnyboy:** I’ll talk to him, try to understand his perspective and we’ll make up.

**johnnyboy:** Because that’s what you do when someone is important to you.

**johnnyboy:** Just seems like Mark and I were never important enough to you guys for you to try to do that.

**k.doyoung:** Shut up.

**k.doyoung:** Run to your little hussy, for all I care.

**k.doyoung: **Don’t you dare try to seek pity with me after he is done with you.

**k.doyoung:** You won’t be getting any.

**jeffrey:** Doyoung-ah.

**k.doyoung:** What?

**jeffrey:** I think that’s quite enough.

**k.doyoung:** Obviously not considering they won’t understand otherwise.

**jeffrey:** Still, there is no reason for us to insult people.

**johnnyboy:** Thank you, Jaehyun.

**johnnyboy:** I appreciate that.

**johnnyboy:** Anyways, I don’t think we’ll come to an agreement.

**johnnyboy:** which is fine.

**johnnyboy:** didn’t expect us to.

**johnnyboy:** still, thank you for being there for me when I needed you guys.

**johnnyboy:** I hope we can still be friends.

**\- johnnyboy left (3) foreign swaggers and one seoul bades loser - **

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Seo Johnny**

**johnny:** baby?

**yongie♥:** yeah?

**johnny:** I know you’re enjoying your night with your friends, but can you maybe come here?

**johnny:** I need a cuddle

**yongie♥:** Is the assignment kicking your ass that much?

**johnny:** I think I just temporarily ended my friendship with Jaehyun and Doyoung

**yongie♥:** omw

**johny:** thank you ♥

**-**

Barely twenty minutes later Taeyong and Johnny had retreated into the elder's bed, cuddling while watching the stars through the little dorm room window. 

“Hey, do you see those stars right there?”, Taeyong was pointing to the far right of the sky.

“They kind of look like a seven”, he laughed then before turning to Johnny, who was ready to meet the others gaze.

“I only see my brightest star, right next to me.”

Taeyong rolled with his eyes but decided to close the little space between with them by laying his head down on Johnny's chest. In an instant, the elder began to run his fingers through the soft pink hair.

“Hey, do you see that little star right next to the bigger one?”

“You mean super bright one?”

“Mhm. That’s us. I’m the big one and you’re the little sparkly one.”

Taeyong’s gaze found Johnny’s. “Is that so?”

“Yep.”

Taeyong let his fingers wander around Younghos torso. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Johnny sighed. “I don’t know. It’s so stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, it makes you sad.”

“Well, they’re being stupid. I can’t imagine why they’d react that way. It’s not like they know you or ever cared about rumors before.”

Taeyongs gaze left Johnnys wandering up to the stars again.

“I think I might know why.”

“You do?”

“Obviously not everything but… Hm. Before you came, Doyoung used to be really close with Hyun-shik. He took the whole thing harder than everyone else because he had a crush on him. It’s why he’s so persistent on keeping you guys away from me. I already hurt one of his friends, the one he loved no less.”

Johnny felt himself frown.

“I haven’t seen Doyoung interact with Hyun-shik once though.”

He felt the younger nod against his chest.

“Yuta told me they had a really bad falling out at the end of the year. I’d been in my hometown during that time because of the bullying but naturally, Ten and Yuta both stayed here. Yuta, he used to be part of the soccer team. He was the one who introduced me to Hyun-shik. Back then he got actually along really well with Doyoung. All four of us used to get along with each other, to be honest. 

But then the thing happened and we all stopped talking to each other. Doyoung supposedly was awful towards Hyun-shik because he trusted Yutas words. Because he trusted my words.

When the screenshots came out he kind of lost his footing. He felt super betrayed and fought with Yuta. It got physical and Ten had to go between them. That was right after I left.

I’m pretty sure that wasn’t everything though. Yuta knew things about Doyoung that none of us ever did. Anyways, for a little bit, Hyun-shik and Doyoung went back to being friends but then Doyoung confessed and got rejected by Hyun-shik and their relationship grew ice-cold.

I mean, he still hates us a lot more because we lied to everyone and because of the stuff that happened between him and Yuta, but it’s been a long time since Hyun-shik was his favorite person. He still defends him when people start talking about what happened between us, though.“

“Wow.”

Taeyong laughed breathily. “I know right?”

“You lot sure a lot to take in. Why does this gotta be so complicated?”

“I don’t know, I too wish it wasn’t.”

Johnny’s hand traveled down from Taeyongs head to his waist, giving it a squeeze.

“Do you think, you’ll want to talk about Hyun-shik sometime?”

Taeyongs gaze met Johnnys again.

“I have to tell you about what happened sometime soon. Just. Please not today, okay?”

“You don’t have to, you never _have to_ with me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Taeyong-ah?”

“Yeah?”

“May I kiss you?”

Taeyong sat up, but he never stopped smiling at the other. Smoothly he climbed on Johnny's lap before tugging him up as well. “Of course.”

A huge smile gracing his lips and a blush coloring his cheeks, Johnny placed both of hands-on Taeyongs cheek, pulling him into a kiss.

Despite fighting with his friends, in this clear starlight night, with his love in his arms and the moon shining down on them, Johnny could say he felt truly happy. And he knew being with the younger would make him happy for a long time.

**-**

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???:** hey babe

**???: **you missed me?

**taeyong:** who are you?

**taeyong:** and how did you get my number?

**???:** oh baby, don’t you remember me?

**???: **I’m hurt

**taeyong:** get to the point

**???: **Princess, it’s me

**???:** Hyun-shik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like trouble is catching up to our dear taeyongie. poor boy. :(  
sooo, how did you like this one? can you understand dy's action a little bit better now? or nah? please do tell me in the comments. 
> 
> also, of course, have a lil spoiler for next week:
> 
> demonbreed: uhhhmmm what the fuck  
churchboi: someone explain?  
tea-yong: we will  
johnnyboy: okay, what’s going on?
> 
> uuuuh, what's happening? who do y'all think is causing trouble now? 
> 
> and I guess that's it for this week.
> 
> ☼ come talk to my @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


	6. aviva  - blame it on the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnnyboy: this is crazy
> 
> churchboi: he’s right, this is a lot to take in
> 
> tea-yong: how about we take a breather and calm down a little bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies!
> 
> I'm back again! and this time I've got the sixth chapter with me. let me tell you, this one was a tough one as well but I'm kinda happy with how I made everything play out. :) as always I hope you enjoy reading it Fas much as I did writing it. also, look forward to next week because the 7th chapter is one I really like. 
> 
> ☼ chat names  
Taeyong -> tea-yong  
Johnny-> johnnyboy  
Yuta -> satanoto  
Ten -> 10/10  
Doyoung -> k.doyoung  
Jaheyun -> jeffrey  
Mark -> churchboi  
Hendery -> prince_eric  
Donghyuck -> demonbreed
> 
> ☼ warnings:  
\- mentions of sexual harassment, to avoid you better skip the part where taeyong starts to talk about the incident (@tea-yong: Right when we all started hanging out) and start reading again when ty leaves the chat for a bit @ tea-yong: brb  
\- references throwing up [emetophobia warning], it's barely mentioned and there is no description of it, to avoid skip the part there ten puts down his phone and start reading again on the same part when hendery starts talking
> 
> ☼ as always: the biggest thank you and the nicest hugs to my lovely commentators. you keep me going & put a smile on my face. and of course, thank you to everyone who left kudos as well. ⊂((・▽・))⊃
> 
> ☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq
> 
> ☼ and without further ado: I present to you the sixth chapter of the boy who cried wolf, where everything gets a lot better or worse, depending on how you look at it. :)

☼ chapter 6 ☼

Say their names, we won't forget  
This is not your fight, not your fight  
You played games, but we can forgive  
Put down the knife, put down the knife

**\- the original trio -**

**yongie:** so

**yongie**: after having to comfort not only a stressed mark but also a stressed johnny this past week

**yongie**: I feel like it’s time to end this petty war

**yongie:** for their sake

**yongie:** but also for ours

**yongie:** so what do you guys say?

**yuta-ie: **and how do you plan on doing that?

**yongie:** we come clean

**yongie:** about everything

**yongie:** I come out with my side of things

**yongie: **you apologize to doyoung

**yuta-ie: **what?? he needs to apologize to ME

**yongie**: you need to apologize to each other

**yongie**: but that’s beside the point

**yongie:** so,

**yongie:** what do you say?

**yuta-ie**: count me in I guess

**yuta-ie: **I’m doing this for you and hyuck though

**yongie:** that’s alright

**yongie:** Doyoung?

**doyoungie:** Sure, whatever.

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**_ tea-yong added kim doyoung _**

**_ tea-yong added jung jaehyun _**

**demonbreed: **uhhhmmm what the fuck

**churchboi:** someone explain?

**tea-yong**: we will

**johnnyboy:** okay, what’s going on?

**jeffrey:** I’m just as confused as you guys are

**10/10:** yongie?

**prince_eric**: ?

**k.doyoung:** Taeyong, Yuta and I have decided it’s time to come clean about what happened between us.

**k.doyoung**: And to put aside our differences for the sake of Johnny and Mark.

**satanoto**: ye

**k.doyoung**: Can you be serious for once Nakamoto?

**satanoto:** Can you pull out that sick in that ass of yours for once Kim?

**tea-yong:** OKAY SHUT THE FUCK UP

**tea-yong**: we’re here to end this

**jeffrey:** yo johnny hyung your bf is feisty

**johnnyboy:** a completely new side to him

**k.doyoung**: Not surprised you haven’t seen all his bad sides yet.

**tea-yong:** doyoungie

**tea-yong:** please

**k.doyoung:** Stop calling me that.

**k.doyoung:** I don’t wanna hear that shit out of your mouth ever again.

**tea-yong:** fine, just… please?

**k.doyoung:** ok

**demonbreed**: can you guys like get to it?

**churchboi:** hyuckie…

**satanoto:** yeah, alright

**satanoto**: last year some of us used to be friends

**tea-yong:** yuta, doyoung and me to be specific

**satanoto:** right

**churchboi:** what about jaehyun-hyung and ten-hyung?

**k.doyoung:** I never took Jaehyun to the soccer matches, besides during that time he hung out a lot with his little brother

**jeffrey**: Jeno was going through some things

**10/10**: I‘d usually spend my time off campus with kun–hang since he was still in high school then

**k.doyoung**: Weird.

**tea-yong: **Doyoung.

**k.doyoung:** Anyways, that’s why Jaehyun didn’t know Ten before last week

**10/10:** wait you are the dude that fell on his face?

**jeffrey:** :/

**jeffrey:** yeah

**tea-yong:** we all met because of soccer

**satanoto:** yeah, I used to play during freshmen year

**satanoto**: that’s how I met Hyun-Shik and then Doyoung

**churchboi:** you were friends with lee hyun-shik?

**k.doyoung**: Yes.

**satanoto:** ye

**tea-yong:** One day I watched the both of them practice and got to know Doyoung

**tea-yong**: & we hit off well

**k.doyoung**: Can’t imagine now why that happened.

**tea-yong:** please.

**k.doyoung:** Us four used to hang out a lot after practices.

**k.doyoung:** And everything was fine until Taeyong decided to play victim

**johnnyboy:** Doyung what the fuck

**johnnyboy**: shut up or you’ll regret it

**johnnboy:** I promise

**churchboi**: seriously, way out of line

**k.doyoung:** You’ve put your claws in them good, huh princess?

**tea-yong:** Doyoung, please.

**tea-yong:** Just let me explain.

**k.doyoung**: What is there to explain?

**k.doyoung**: I’ve seen the screenshots.

**tea-yong:** They’re fake, Doyoung.

**k.doyoung**: Of course they are.

**tea-yong**: I

**tea-yong:** Right when we all started hanging out

**tea-yong:** he would text me constantly

**tea-yong:** saying… what he wanted to do with me

**tea-yong**: how he wanted to have his way with me

**tea-yong:** how he’d make me his

**tea-yong**: I told him straight up that I wasn’t interested in him

**tea-yong**: but he always said he was joking

**tea-yong:** and even though I felt uncomfortable

**tea-yong**: I never said anything because the four of us had so much fun together

**tea-yong:** after new years it got really bad though

**tea-yong:** sometimes I’d turn off my phone because the messages were too much

**satanoto**: that’s why you rarely texted back during that time?

**tea-yong**: yeah

**k.doyoung**: And you want me to believe that?

**tea-yong**: as fucked up as it is

**tea-yong:** I kept videos and screenshots of the chats

**tea-yong:** I’ll e-mail them to all of you

**tea-yong**: anyways one day he asked to meet me after dance class

**tea-yong:** I was with yuta and ten during that time

**tea-yong:** But I asked them to leave without me and stayed back to be able to let him down once and for all

**tea-yong**: and he came

**tea-yong:** I tried my hardest to make it clear to him that I wasn’t interested but he wouldn’t take no for an answer

**tea-yong:** he just kept trying to talk me into spending the night at his

**tea-yong:** eventually I got angry and loud which pissed him of incredibly

**tea-yong**: he then started to get physical

**tea-yong**: but couldn’t go far because we got caught by Jaemin and Renjun, who scared him away and took me home

**tea-yong:** I didn’t want trouble, that’s why I never went to the police

**tea-yong**: And because I wanted to try to stay friends with you, Doyoung

**tea-yong:** I really enjoyed our time together and knew how much yuta and you enjoyed hanging out

**tea-yong:** But I guess I should have

t**ea-yong:** If you don’t believe me, I’m already starting the e-mail right now

**tea-yong**: and you can ask jaeminnie and renjunnie, they’ll tell you the same

**tea-yong:** I need your e-mail jaehyun, mark and johnny. 

**tea-yong**: anyways I guess it’s time for yuta and doyoungs petty fight to end now

**tea-yong**: brb

**jeffrey:** yoooitsjeffreymail@gmail.com

**mark:** 123makrlee@outlook.com

**johnny:** youngho.seo1995@gmail.com

**satanoto:** listen

**satanoto:** I’m sorry about what I said to you that day

**satanoto**: I was way out of line, even if you were hurting tae

**satanoto:** Trying to protect my friend, I went too far

**k.doyoung:** I’m sorry for my behavior towards you

**k.doyoung**: I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you

**churchboi:** hyungs

**churchboi:** what did you guys fight about?

**satanoto:** I wanted to confront Doyoung because I thought some of the hardcore bullying was coming from him

**k.doyoung:** And he decided to confront me after practice.

**k.doyoung:** I told him that wasn’t the case but even if it was Taeyong deserved it for playing with Hyun-Shiks feelings like that

**satanoto**: And then I asked him if he deserved the same thing since he was

**satanoto:** Doyoung?

**satanoto:** Am I allowed to?

**k.doyoung:** Since I was doing the same with Jaehyun.

**jeffrey**: Doyoung-ah

**k.doyoung**: No, we’re letting it all out in the open today, Jaehyun-ah.

**johnnyboy**: what is he talking about?

**k.doyoung:** Back then I was in love with Hyun-Shik but I knew about Jaehyuns crush on me

**k.doyoung**: But I didn’t wanna confront him about it & turn him down

**k.doyoung**: Because the way it was gave me the power to use Jaehyun for my own benefits

**johnnyboy:** what the fuck

**k.doyoung:** It’s probably even more fucked up then what taeyong did

**jeffrey:** You know I forgave you

**k.doyoung:** Yeah.

**jeffrey**: Doyoung-ah.

**k.doyoung:** I’m fine.

**k.doyoung:** Anyways, Yuta was right and I shouldn’t have started to throw punches.

**johnnyboy**: this is crazy

**churchboi:** he’s right, this is a lot to take in

**tea-yong**: how about we take a breather and calm down a little bit?

**tea-yong:** you all have the e-mail, you can do what you want with it

**tea-yong:** just please keep it between us.

**-**

With trembling hands, Mark closed the e-mail. Donghyuck who was sitting between his legs had been quiet the whole time.

“Did you read it?”

“I did, what about you?”

“I don’t think I can.” Donghyucks shoulder began to shake. “Mark, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to.”

The younger turned around in his arms before burying his face in his chest.

Mark let his fingers run down Donghyucks back carefully before embracing him, holding Hyuck like he could break any minute. Eventually, the sobbing of the smaller began to calm down a little.

“Was it bad?”

“The worst, I can’t believe someone was able to say things like that. Taeyong-hyung never deserved that.”

“He d-didn’t.”

A moment of silence.

“Do you think he’ll be fine?”

“I think now that he’s got Johnny-hyung, he will.”

**-**

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???: **taeyong ah

**???:** come on talk to me

**???:** I missed you so much

**???:** I’m not mad anymore

**-**

Kun-hang, Ten and Johnny were in café Weishen when the e-mail arrived.

Moments later they were all sprawled out on the big couches next to each other.

“Will you read it?”, Hendery eventually asked.

“I need to.” Johnny had his phone tightly clutched in his hands, his knuckles almost completely white.

“Me too.”

“Together?” Ten asked his gaze searching the eldest ones.

“Together.”, Johnny held one hand out in Tens direction who grabbed on to it and sat down besides the taller.

The youngest of the three decided to get up too but opted to sit between his boyfriend's legs, keeping a grounding hand on his knees.

During the duration of the next minutes, multiple looks graced their faces. From sadness to disgust and anger all but positive emotions could be found on them.

In the end, Johnny was the first one to put down his phone, before burying his face in his hands.

After that Ten had finished as well letting his phone fall down next to him. He took a deep breath but grew paler by the seconds before turning green. “I. I think I need to use the bathroom real quick.”

Seconds later he had pushed Kun-hang out of the way while making a sprint for the stalls of the café.

Silence.

“I’ll go check on him.”, muttered Hendery before getting up himself and walking towards the restrooms, letting Johnny alone with his thoughts.

Johnny, who had yet to look up since putting away his mobile device.

And when he did, tears were rolling down his cheeks, disappearing down his throat or falling on the ground.

-

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???:** princess

**???**: come on beautiful

**???:** I wanna see you

**???**: will you let me join practice some time soon?

**???:** just wanna see you dance again

-

Taeyong had gone into their kitchen after sending off the mail. Even if the kitchen meant a little counter and a portable oven plus the old microwave from Yukheis grandma in front of their shared living room, Taeyong and Yukhei found time and room to bake a little something from time to time. 

Deciding to stress bake he pulled out his recipe for chocolate chip cookies to get on with it.

Right as he was at the point of putting the goods in the oven, there was a knock on their dorm door.

Expecting it to be Johnny, Taeyong sighed and threw away his gloves to open the door for his friend.

What he did not expect, however, was the one at the door to be Kim Doyoung.

A crying Kim Doyoung nonetheless.

“Doyoung? What are you doing here?”

Doyoung though quite obviously was not in the condition to answer the older, judging from the way his sobs were cutting of his breathing.

“I-i-”

“Just come in.”

Taeyong reached for the wrist of the other and dragged him inside, tugging him towards the kitchen.

“I was just making cookies, chocolate chip to be exact. They’re ready for the oven and you can be the first one to try ‘em, when they’re done. Come on sit down, I’ll make us a cup of hot choco, alright?”

The only thing the younger could do was nod while he was sitting down.

“Just let me put these babies in the oven real quick and we’re good to go.”

Taeyong then got two white cups from the cupboard, filling them with milk before putting them in the microwave. After that, he added the chocolate powder and put one spoon in each cup.

“Here, you still gotta mix it up though.”, he said while putting down one of the cups in front of Doyoung, sitting down across from him.

For a while, the only thing you could hear were the quiet sobs coming from Doyoung.

Eventually though seemed to be able to regain a little bit of his posture.

“Taeyong-hyung, I’m so incredibly sorry for the amount of the hurt I caused you. What that sick fuck did is nonexcusable but so is the way I’ve been treating you for the past year. I don’t know what went through me, constantly calling you names and putting you down, when your actions were understandable ones.”

Doyoung took a deep breath.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk to me ever again, but if one day you have it in your heard to forgive me, I’d be incredibly thankful.”

Taeyong set down his cup.

“Doyoung-ah.”

The other refused to look at his face, opting to stare at his lap.

“Doyoung-ah, I forgive you.”

Doyoungs eyes grew huge as he looked up.

“What?”

“It’s fine. Your judgment was clouded by your feelings for him, besides the screenshot looked real to everyone else, too. It’s been a long time since I was mad at you, though the name-calling did hurt from time to time.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Taeyong got up then, walked around the table and pulled the other up before pulling him in a bone-crushing hug.

“We all make mistakes, Doyoung. And I’m not intent on keeping grudges, okay? I hope we have it in us to be friends again, one day.”

In mere seconds the tears found their way back to the youngers eyes. Clutching tightly onto Taeyong, Doyoung nodded against his shoulder.

“Taeyongie-hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you please start calling me Doyoungie again?”

**-**

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???:** don’t be that way princess

**???: **remember the good times we had together?

**???:** you enjoyed it as much as I did, right?

**-**

Half an hour later Johnny found himself in front of Taeyongs dorm room.

Where he had been standing for the last five minutes.

The desperate feeling, no need of seeing Taeyong had let him there shortly after Ten and Kun-hang had returned from the bathroom. But now he wasn’t so sure if that had been his best idea.

The sorrow and sadness he had felt had turned into raging anger, one that was set deeply into his bones.

Despite that he felt the need to hug his love, to be close to him stronger than ever before.

Finally, he decided to knock.

“Coming!”, chirped a cheerful voice he knew all too well.

Seconds later the one he had yearned for the most was standing there, in front of him. Quickly, Johnny took a step into the dorm of the younger, causing him to take a step back.

“Taeyong.”

“Johnny.”

“Please tell me it’s alright for me to touch you.”

The quick yes Taeyong have him was all he needed before he pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing the daylights out of him.

“I’m so sorry, baby. So sorry, but it’s all fine now, I’m here and I promise I’ll never let anything bad happen to you ever again.”, Youngho whispered against the shell of Taeyongs ear.

Taeyong nodded against his chest before pulling away.

“Johnny, is it okay for me to kiss you?”

“Yes, yes. Please do, baby.”

No more questions needed, Taeyong grabbed the olders hoodie, so he was leaning down. Not a second later he was pushing his lips on Johnnys. Then he moved his arms to circle around Johnny's neck, trying to keep him close to himself.

Meanwhile, Johnny had begun to deepen the kiss, his hands moving to Taeyongs hips so he could keep him where he was.

Lost in each other, they completely missed the presence of another person.

Doyoung, who had watched the scene unfold while smiling decided enough was enough.

Loudly he cleared his throat.

“Should I leave?”

Immediately Taeyong let go of Johnny turning back to Doyoung. “No! You said we could cuddle and watch Hotel Del Luna, I’m making you keep your word.”

The soft smile found his way back to Doyoungs face. “Alright hyungie.”

Perplexed Johnny looked at his two friends in front of him.

“Uhm, what just happened?”

“We made up”, Taeyong turned back to his friend, a happy and relaxed look on his face. Doyoung took a few steps forward.

“I own you an apology too, Youngho. Not only did I hurt Taeyongs feelings in my blind rage, but I also hurt yours too. Even when we're supposed to be friends, I hope you can forgive me someday.”

Johnny pulled the youngest of three in a quick side hug. “I always knew you were better than that, Doyoungie. It’s fine, I’ll still need some time to forgive you. But you better share some of Yongies cuddles. Or I’ll get jealous.”

The three of them laughed.

“Okay, noted. Everybody has 30 minutes of cuddling before we have to switch.”

Suddenly, the door to the other room swung open.

“Cuddles? Count me in!”

A young boy stood there, his big brown eyes gleaming.

“Why am I not surprised, Yukhei?”, Taeyong had giggled before waving at the freshmen to join them. “Come here you big cuddle bug.”

**-**

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???**: taeyong-ah

**???:** taeyong-ah

**???:** you’ll regret it if you don’t answer

**???:** you know it

**\- we h8 str8 men -**

**satanoto:** so, how are you all feeling?

**demonbreed:** awful

**demonbreed**: but I’m happy that’s it over

**demonbreed**: that yongie hyung is safe now

**churchboi**: I feel roughly the same

**10/10:** I wanna kill that motherfucker

**10/10**: yongie when I see you I’ll hug you and never let go again

**10/10:** I’ll never leave you alone again

**10/10:** ever

**prince_eric:** taeyongie hyung I’m so sorry for everything

**prince_eric:** I love you so much

**jeffrey:** shit is bonkers

**jeffrey:** you didn’t deserve that, taeyong

**jeffrey**: I’ll join the taeyong protection squad from now on

**_demonbreed renamed the chat to yongie hyungs protection squad_**

**demonbreed**: that cool?

**10/10**: ofc

**10/10:** yuta, how are you?

**satanoto:** could be better

**churchboi:** doyoung hyung?

**churchboi**: johnny hyung?

**demonbreed**: yongie hyung?

**johnnyboy:** we’re all fine

**johnnyboy:** taeyong and doyoung are currently busy though

**10/10:** with what?

**tea-yong**: make up cuddling

**k.doyoung:** Ten, you’ll have to fight me.

**k.doyoung:** I’m never letting go of him either.

**k.doyoung:** And I’m already holding onto him.

**demonbreed:** I’ll fight too

**churchboi:** me too

**yuta:** me 2

**prince_eric:** y’all are weak as sticks

**prince_eric:** I’ll easily finish you all

**johnnyboy:** y’all are tiny

**johnnyboy:** I’ll just pick him up and carry him away

**johnnyboy:** because he’s mine

**10/10:** well that’s your boyfriend

**johnnyboy**: that he is

**10/10:** HE IS

**demonbreed**: he is

**churchboi:** he is

**jeffrey:** he was

**tea-yong:** he is???

**johnnyboy:** soon baby

**10/10:** and I was getting excited over this

**k.doyoung**: Honestly, right? What a disappointment, Youngho.

**johnnyboy:** This combination already scares me

**churchboi**: anyways

**demonbreed:** *anygay

**churchboi**: what’s the plan now?

**satanoto:** it’ll obviously still be awkward at times

**satanoto:** and some wounds will need longer to heal

**satanoto:** but I feel like we all could try to be friends

**tea-yong:** I’d like that

**churchboi:** me 2

**prince_eric:** count me in

**10/10:** me too

**jeffrey:** I guess;;, why not

**k.doyoung:** I feel like I need to try a little longer so I deserve being called a friend to you all, especially Yongie-hyung.

**k.doyoung:** But I’d like that, as well. :)

**johnnyboy:** okay cool

**johnnyboy:** no pressure

**johnnyboy:** we’ll just try

**10/10:** I can’t believe I’m about to make this proposal

**10/10:** but do you all wanna have a movie night this weekend at henderys & mine?

**demonbreed**: yess!

**churchboi:** hyuckie and I had so much fun last time

**tea-yong**: Johnny and I will be able to make this time too

**satanoto:** count me and sicheng in as well

**k.doyoung:** If you don’t mind

**jeffrey:** we’d be glad to join too

**10/10:** ofc not!

**10/10:** okay cool

**churchboi:** it’ll be awesome

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???**: tsk tsk

**???: **my princess

**???:** I gave you so many chances

**???:** don’t think I don’t know about your new little boytoy

**???:** You’re gonna regret getting him involved in this baby

**???:** come on taeyong

**???:** last chance

**???:** talk to me DAMNIT

**???: **3

**???:** 2

**???: **1

**???:** fine

**???: **I’ll make your life a living hell, beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how are guys doing? smiling through the pain? don't worry though it get's a lot worse from here on out before it finally does get better. :)
> 
> anyways a random fact for you guys: the chat between doyoung, yuta and tae used to include hyun-shik as well was was called the original quartet, but after the rumors started dy kicked hyun-shik out and after the tables turned no one used it anymore. til now, at least!
> 
> and of course, have a lil spoiler for next week:
> 
> satanoto: wtf did I miss  
10/10: where is that fucker  
10/10: I’ll beat him up
> 
> uh-oh, ten is MAD. what do y'all think will happen? 
> 
> and I guess that's it for this week.
> 
> ☼ come talk to my @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


	7. ashe - moral of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnnyboy: What
> 
> johnnyboy:You don't think I actually like you, do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies!
> 
> it's the weekend and I'm back with another chapter! I'm really excited how you'll react to this one, though I personally like the one coming next week even better so you can look forward to that one already lol this chapter is accompanied/named after my favorite song of the playlist: ashes' moral of the story. It's not really relevant to the story, but I thought I'd mention it as a little random fact. also, I think it's something taeyong can relate to or identify with in this chapter. and I think that's the only things I wanted to tell you today. 
> 
> ☼ chat names  
Taeyong -> tea-yong  
Johnny-> johnnyboy  
Yuta -> satanoto  
Ten -> 10/10  
Doyoung -> k.doyoung  
Jaheyun -> jeffrey  
Mark -> churchboi  
Hendery -> prince_eric  
Donghyuck -> demonbreed
> 
> ☼ warnings: none 
> 
> ☼ as always thank you so much to the lovely people who leave comments on this, y'all make my days better and you know it. of course, I also thank everyone who left kudos on this little fic, we hit a hundred last week so it's an even bigger thank you to you all. ヽ(･ω･ゞ) 
> 
> ☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq
> 
> ☼ and without further ado: I present to you the seventh chapter of the boy who cried wolf, where everything gets a little bit worse or a lot worse, depending on how you look at it. :)

☼ chapter 7 ☼

You can think that you're in love  
When you're really just in pain  
Some mistakes get made  
That's alright, that's okay  
In the end it's better for me  
That's the moral of the story babe

Tiredly Johnny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His 7 am class had just ended and he still could feel the sleepiness in his bones.

_What part in me decided taking a 7 am would be a good idea? _

“Hey, Johnny!”

He turned towards the voice calling out to him and watched as a young man hurried towards him, his platinum blond hair falling into his eyes.

“Jeno-ah!”, the older called out and waited so younger could catch up to him. Seconds later Jeno had arrived before him, panting and clearly out of breath.

“Have you seen Jaehyun-hyung?”

“No, why? He usually skips this class because he oversleeps.”

Johnny watched as the other sighed.

“He left his phone at mine last night and now I’m trying to figure out how to get it back to him.”

“Hm. I guess calling Doyoung would be your best bet if he’s already awake the both of them should be hanging around one of the cafés around campus.”

The freshmen nodded enthusiastically. “Thanks, hyung. See you later.”

Jeno took off again, already pulling out his smartphone presumably to try to reach Doyoung.

_Huh, I should my text’s as well. Taeyong should be up by now._

Johnny felt a smile spread across his face. _I must look so dorky right now._

Still, he quickly pulled his phone out of his back.

And pressed on the screen.

And.

Nothing happened.

The smile on his face quickly morphed into a frown.

Just this morning his phone had been fine.

_Maybe it just turned off? _

After turning it on again though the only things seen on his precious mobile screen was a blue screen which eventually turned into lines of code.

Youngho shrugged.

_Seems like I’ll have to check out what’s wrong with it after my classes today. _

**-**

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**tea-yong:** good morning my children! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

**demonbreed:** yongie hyung!! ♥♥♥♥

**prince_eric:**

**churchboi:**

** **

**10/10: **can you gays stop being girl group stans for one minute??

**prince_eric:** baby >:(

**churchboi: **no we cannot ten-hyung :(

**10/10:** hyuck you’re bf really is annoying

**10/10: **a weeb and a kpoppie

**churchboi:**

** **

**jeffrey:** wait… do you guys clown make for his hobbies here too?

**10/10:** I mean kinda but yuta is a weeb2

**satanoto:** we have made an alliance

**satanoto:**

** **

**churchboi:**

** **

**jeffrey: **Is this a meetup place for weebs?

**prince_eric: **funny johnny hyung said the same thing

**demonbreed: **where is he btw??

**tea-yong:** he should have finished his 7 am right?

**demonbreed: **a 7 am class???

**10/10:** he’s nuts wtf

**prince_eric**: ew

**churchboi:** who knows, probably went to the library or smth

**k.doyoung: **Jaehyun-ah, I’m hungry.

**k.doyoung**: Let’s get foooood.

**churchboi:** Did I just witness Kim Doyoung whine?

**k.doyoung: **Hyung.

**chruchboi:** Did I just witness Kim Doyoung-hyung whine?

**k.doyoung:** I did not whine.

**jeffrey: **He did.

**k.doyoung:** Oh, so you wanna pay for the food?

**k.doyoung: **That’s fine with me then.

**demonbreed:** wait how do you know he was whining

**jeffrey**: we're sitting next to each other

**demonbreed**: and you still text instead of talking

**k.doyoung:** Shut it, brat. 

**jeffrey: **hey do any of you wanna join us?

**satanoto: **I have class soon

**demonbreed: **I’m in class rn

**k.doyoung:** Get off your phone, Donghyuck-ah!!

**demonbreed:** yes sir!!

**tea-yong: **Tennie and I have dance partice

**churchboi:** I can join!

**jeffrey:** It’ll be just like old times

**churchboi:** You mean just like two weeks ago?

**jeffrey: **Shut up, Mark.

**jeffrey: **You wanna pay?

**k.doyoung:** Oh hell no. I will not let Mark pay for our food.

**k.doyoung: **I’ll pay for my precious bub.

**jeffrey:** sigh

**jeffrey:** Here we go again

**10/10: **is that normal for you guys?

**jeffrey: **unfortunately

**tea-yong: **tennie!! practice

**10/10:** shit gotta go

**-**

“So, he’ll pick you up?”

Mark watched as Doyoung moved into a more comfortable position, resting his head on Jaehyuns shoulder who began to run his fingers through the other's hair. The three of them were hanging out on the lounge chairs of the student hall.

“Yeah, his class ended like ten minutes ago. He should be here any minute.” They were talking about Donghyuck, who had promised to go grocery shopping with him after his vocal class.

“Grocery shopping.” Jaehyun had giggled. “Y’all have been hanging out for like a week and are already this domestic? That’s some gross shit.”

Doyoung had punched the other slightly in the shoulder. “You’re just jealous because I still keep you on your toes.”

“Well, kind of.”, muttered the younger then.

“Please sort out your relationships when I’m gone, okay?”

Mark's nose scrunched up. “It’s like watching your parents bicker.”

“But when Johnny and Taeyong flirt it’s all cute? That’s bullying!”

“Well, I’m still a little mad at you guys for being assholes. Also, they’re way cuter than you two, alright?”

Suddenly a voice appeared behind him and small hands found their way on Mark's shoulders.

“What are you talking about?”

A sudden burst of happiness made its way through Mark's veins.“Dounghyuck-ah!”

The younger let go of him to walk around the lounge chair and let himself fall into Mark's lap.

“Missed me?” he teased then before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Marks' hands found their way on Donghyucks hips, pulling him closer to himself while trying to deepen their kiss.

“And we’re the gross ones, sure.”

Mark felt Donghyuck let go of him to greet Doyoung and Jaehyun with a glare.

“Nice to see you too, hyungs.”

Doyoung greeted Marks boyfriend brightly while Jaehyun muttered something that sounded suspiciously close to something like “that brat”.

“Anyways.” Donghyuck climbed out of his lap again, letting one of his hands reach out in Minhyungs direction.

“You wanna go, babe?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Mark smiled while taking the youngers hand in his.

“See you later, hyungs!” Was the only thing he could say before Donghyuck started to drag him away, already beginning to tell him about his day.

A soft smile graced Marks feature as he listened to others rants.

_There is no one I’d rather spend my time than with you. _

-

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad - **

**johnnyboy**: Jaehyun

**johnnyboy:** Doyoung

**johnnyboy:** I gotta thank you.

**johnnyboy: **This was hilarious.

**k.doyoung:** What are you talking about?

**tea-yong:** y’all are hanging out?

**jeffrey: **No, it’s just me and Doyoung???

**johnnyboy:** I can’t believe you actually fell for it Taeyong-ah.

**10/10:** John?

**tea-yong:** what are you talking about??

**johnnyboy: **I guess I can drop the act now.

**tea-yong: **what act???

**johnnyboy: **The act…

**johnnyboy:** where I get you to believe that I actually care about you, princess.

**churchboi:** hyung??

**tea-yong:** what are you talking about??

**johnnyboy: **What

**johnnyboy:** You don't think I actually like you, do you?

**johnnyboy:** YOU?

**churchboi:** Doyoungie-hyung?

**k.doyoung: **Wtf are you on Youngho.

**k.doyoung:** I don’t what he is talking about, baby.

**johnnyboy: **Sure you don’t.

**johnnyboy: **Was it not your idea to act like you didn’t approve of our relationship to make it more believable?

**jeffrey:** Johnny wtf

**prince_eric:** is that true???

**churchboi:** hyungs??

**johnnyboy:** Of course that’s true

**johnnyboy: **Did you all really think I’d wanna get with the little slut over here?

**johnnyboy**: After everybody could have him last year??

**10/10: **Seo Youngho, wtf are you doing.

**10/10:** Stop it.

**tea-yong: **johnny… that’s not funny

**johnnyboy: **I didn’t wanna make you laugh, princess.

**johnnyboy**: I wanted to laugh

**johnnyboy:** And oh I am.

**10/10: **Get the fuck out.

**10/10:** Now.

**10/10:** Before I forget myself and poke your eyes out with a fork or two.

**_10/10 removed johnnyboy from the chat yongie hyungs protection squad_**

**prince_eric: **what the actual fuck

**10/10:** Doyoung

**10/10:** Jaheyun

**10/10**: was he telling the truth???

**k.doyoung**: Fuck no.

**k.doyoung:** I might have had my problems with you all.

**k.doyoung: **But I would never do something like this.

**k.doyoung:** And neither would Jaehyun-ah. Everybody but him.

**jeffrey: **I don’t what‘s gotten into him?

**jeffrey: **He was so in love with ty just yesterday??

**churchboi:** I can’t believe that all was just an act.

**churchboi:** Yongie-hyung are you alright?

**10/10**: Tae?

**tea-yong:** I think.

**tea-yong:** I think I need some time for myself right now.

**tea-yong: **I love you all.

**tea-yong:** Sorry.

**satanoto: **wtf did I miss

**10/10:** where is that fucker

**10/10:** I’ll beat him up

**prince_eric:** he is like a head taller than you

**10/10:** I couldn’t care less

**10/10:** how dare he

**10/10:** how dare he treat my best fucking friend like this

**10/10:** I’ll haunt him for the rest of his pathetic life

**jeffrey: **I’ve known him all my life.

**jeffrey: **I can’t believe he would act like this.

**demonbreed:** Well he did.

**demonbreed:** Seems like there is one more person we keep away from Yongie-hyung.

**demonbreed: **What a fucking disappointment.

**-**

With shaking hands Taeyong put down his phone. He hiccuped as he felt tears starting to make their way down his cheeks, falling down on his lap.

It had happened again. Someone had ruined Taeyongs life effortlessly just like that fucker did months ago. Had Taeyong done something in his previous life to deserve a fate like this one?

He could hear his own sobs getting louder each time and breathing came difficult to him.

_What do I do now? _

_I gotta get out of here. _

_Now._

A clear goal in his mind, he tried to make his way towards his closet, pulling out his suitcase. With quick and messy movements the young men reached blindly into his closet, throwing random stuff in his opened suitcase.

In a way, he felt like a coward. Running away from his problems, as soon as a quick solution was not in reach. Still, he felt like if he would have stayed, he’d break any minute.

So, Taeyong got up and dragged his suitcase with him.

As he reached the common room of their dorm, Yukhei watched him with a questioning gaze,

“Hyung, are you going on a trip?”

“I’m going back home for a bit, alright Yukhei? You’ll be fine, yeah? Look out for yourself. And invite Jungwoo over some time, I bet you two could use some time on your own.”

Taeyong nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to fight the tears about to spill down his face.

“Did something happen?”

Yukhei jumped up from the couch, making his way towards the older.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Are you really in the condition to leave on your own?”

The youngers face was clouded with worry.

“I’m fine, okay? I just need some me-time right now.”

Yukhei though clearly was not convinced.

“At least let me take you to the train station.”

Taeyong let out a deep sigh.

“Okay.” 

-

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**churchboi: **I still can’t believe Johnny Hyung would do something like this

**k.doyoung:** It does seem out of character.

**10/10:** says who?

**k.doyoung:** Ten-ah.

**10/10**: I’m just saying you haven’t seen the guy in years.

**10/10:** who knows what happened

**jeffrey:** that’s a fair point.

**jeffrey:** But Johnny’s never been the guy for stuff like this.

**jeffrey: **He wouldn’t do that.

**demonbreed:** And you're really not in this with him?

**demonbreed:** I swear if any of you hurt yongie hyung on purpose

**demonbreed:** tennie hyung, hendery and I will slit your throats

**prince_eric:** for real

**prince_eric:** Yongie-Hyung has helped me a lot.

**prince_eric:** I won’t tolerate people who make him feel like he shit

**k.doyoung:** I cried two hours yesterday because I felt like I was the most foolish person on this planet. And despite everything I said to him this literal angel forgave me in seconds.

**k.doyoung:** I’m harsh but not to that extent.

**jeffrey:** I barely know the dude

**jeffrey: **what would I get out of that?

**10/10:** people who never bothered talking to him send him death threats until the end of sophomore year

**10/10**: what did they get out of that?

**jeffrey**:…

**10/10:** I believe you… just wanted to point that one out.

**satanoto:** has anyone tried talking to them?

**satanoto:** I texted ty earlier but I think he turned his phone off

**k.doyoung: **I haven’t tried talking with Youngho yet.

**jeffrey:** me neither

**jeffrey**: yo markle

**churchboi:** ?

**demonbreed:** markle?

**jeffrey: **have you tried talking to johnny?

**churchboi: **I’m mad.

**churchboi: **I’d just lose my temper

**k.doyoung:** I don’t think he’ll text back any of us though.

**k.doyoung:** He’s always had a soft spot for you.

**churchboi:** he has?

**10/10:** yongie told me johnny texted him to look out for your that first evening you and donghyuck ate all those cookies yukhei and ty made

**10/10:** which I got none off

**demonbreed: **you can’t be pissed about that still

**10/10:** not talking to you brat

**churchboi:** okay I’ll try

**churchboi: **but you guys try reaching out to one of them too, okay?

**prince_eric: **I think that’d be a good idea

**prince_eric: **A few nice messages might make yongie hyung feel better once he comes on again

**10/10: **you’re right

**10/10:** I’m dating an intellectual y’all

**Seo Johnny ↔ Mark Lee**

**mark:** johnny hyung?

**mark:** what’s gotten into you?

**mark:** a prank? a dare?

**mark: **or did you really play with all of us like this for the past week

**mark: **for the past months?

**mark:** taeyongie-hyung doesn’t deserve that

**mark:** you know he doesn’t

**mark:** so why are acting like that?

**mark:** hyung please

**marklee:** I just want to understand

**mark:** hyung?

**mark:** please?

**mark: **I’m really mad

**mark: **And I tried to be civil about this

**mark:** But if you don’t explain yourself soon

**mark:** I have to ask you to stay away from us

**mark: **Especially from Taeyongie-Hyung

**mark: **So please.

**mark:** Think about what you want to do.

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**donghyuck: **hey taeyongie-hyung

**donghyuck:** I know you won’t read this until later but I just wanted to you remind you

**donghyuck:** that I love you a lot. More than you can imagine.

**donghyuck:** And I know you have a hard time coming to me and kunhangie about your troubles

**donghyuck:** Because we’re younger and you feel the need to protect us

**donghyuck:** but we wanna be there for you just like the others

**donghyuck:** If you need something, just say the word and I’ll try to make it possible

**donghyuck:** You’re the best hyung

**donghyuck:** And if Johnny-hyung can’t see that…

**donghyuck:** He doesn’t deserve you and your greatness

**donghyuck:** I just want to ask one thing from you.

**donghyuck:** Please don’t shut us out again like last year.

**donghyuck:** We wanna try and help you get better.

**donghyuck: **You just have to let us.

**donghyuck:** I love you.

**donghyuck:** ♥

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

**ten: **Yongie.

**ten: **I know I’ve said it hundreds of times. But you are legitimately the best human I know.

**ten:** You’re my soulmate.

**ten:** My partner in crime.

**ten:** I still remember how nervous I was about pursuing my dreams. How you talked me into trying to get into the fashion program. Because you said you saw my potential. Because you wanted me to be the one to design the outfits for your dance competitions. You’re always here for me to build me up, because you’re an angel like that. And you don’t that for me only. You do that for Yuta, Hyuck, Yukhei and Kunhangie. And now even for Doyoung and probably Jaehyun too, if you had the chance.

**ten:** Because you love all of them unconditionally.

**ten: **You just have a pure heart like that.

**ten:** So when someone hurts you like this again. Just remember that we know that you’re the best person on this planet. And that you deserve the best.

**ten**: I’ll fight for you, yeah?

**ten: **And as much as I want to rip his stupid throat out. I just have to believe there is a reason behind Johnny's actions. So please hang in there.

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Yuka Natamoto**

**yuta:** it’s me again

**yuta: **I’ve said this before and by now you probably have 100 unread messages. But I will say it as often as I feel like I have to make you believe it. You’re the best person. Best human. Best older brother, best best friend, best boyfriend and best dancer.

**yuta:** Yongie. You’re an incredible person. You’re talented but yet so humble. and even though you get feisty and pouty from time to time, you always try your best. when you’re just being your cute little shy self or one confident bastard, you’re always the best version of yourself. Because there’s only the best when it comes to you.

**yuta**: remember how scared I was on my first day of kindergarten? I cried for hours because I was scared my parents left me there forever. but you walked up to me and hold out your hand so you could show me around. and you did that for so many of the kids back then. because you’re great like that.

**yuta:** I’ll be always thankful for our friendship, hyungie.

**yuta:** thank you.

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Kim Doyoung**

**doyoung: **Hey, Taeyongie-Hyung.

**doyoung:** I know I might be one of the last people you wanna listen to right now.

**doyoung: **But I’m sure there is a good reason as to why Johnny is acting like that. There has to be. So don’t worry, we’ll fix this.

**doyoung:** We’ll fix whatever is wrong with him. Because that shit he pulled today? That’s not him.

**doyoung:** I never told him about this.

**doyoung:** Or anyone else for that matter.

**doyoung:** But that boy has been crushing on you since the beginning of the school year.

**doyoung:** He only recently started telling us about it, but it was obvious from the way his eyes followed you every time our groups passed each other.

**doyoung: **How he seemed happier coming from lectures he shares with you. I was living in denial for a little bit. Didn’t want it to be real, because I was still acting like a clown back then. But now I know better. And I see, what he saw. What he sees. And believe me when I say, what he’s feeling for you have to be genuine.

**doyoung:** So please give us time to figure out what’s wrong with him. What’s going through his mind pulling shit like that. Just like you gave me time to figure myself out.

**doyoung:** I know it’s a lot to ask of you. But I swear to you we won’t let anything bad happen to you. Never again.

**doyoung:** I hope you’re fine and we’ll hear from you soon. It’s only been hours but we all miss you tons.

**doyoung: **Lookout after yourself, Hyungie.

**Seo Johnny ↔ Jung Jaehyun**

**jaehyun: **Hyung.

**jaehyun: **I don’t know what the fuck you pulled today.

**jaehyun:** But I now that wasn’t you.

**jaehyun:** So figure it out and come back quickly. Taeyong-hyung is the best thing that has happened to you in a while.

**jaehyun:** Just come back and explain.

**jaehyun:** He’ll understand.

**jaehyun**: If I could forgive Doyoung for the immensce hurt he caused me. Taeong can do so too.

**jaehyun:** But you need to come clean. And I know you’re strong enough to do that.

**jaehyun**: Though he won’t wait forever and neither will we.

**jaehyun: **So hurry up and come talk to us. So we can understand and fix this mess.

**jaehyun:** I love you brotha.

**Lee Taeyong ↔ Wong Kun-Hang**

**kunhang**: ♥

**kunhang:** yongie hyung

**kunhang:** I know you’re feeling awful right now. But please know we’re all here for you. And when you come back we can marathon through TWICEs album together. I might even trade my Nayeon photocard for your Tzuyu one.

**kunhang:** I’d do anything to make you feel better.

**kunhang:** I know we haven’t had a lot of one on one time for the past months.

**kunhang:** But you’re still my most important hyung, you know that right?

**kunhang: **Without you, neither me or Tennie would have had the courage to do something about our feelings. I’d still be pining over him, crying on your shoulder while eating ice cream while he probably would have found a hot guy to date. I guess we’d still go through tubes of ice creams on a weekly basis and we’d never stop listening to sad kdrama osts.

**kunhang:** and even though I’m forever thankful to you for helping me date the love of my life, I miss those times. We definitely have to have a sleep-over again sometime soon. If we’re feeling nice we can even invite yukhei and hyuckie along.

**kunhang: **I guess what I wanted to say with this is…

**kunhang:** I miss your presence. Even if you’re just gone for a few minutes. And I feel like I haven’t been appreciating you properly for a little while.

**kunhang:** But I still hope you return to us soon, stronger than ever because that’s what you always do. We miss you.

**kunhang: **I love you, Hyung.

**kunhang:** stay strong. ♥

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**demonbreed:** babe

**demonbreed:** did you achieve anything?

**churchboi:** no :(

**churchboi:** It’s just not like him

**churchboi:** And now he won’t answer me.

**jeffrey:** me neither

**10/10: **anyone else text him?

**satanoto**: not me

**prince_eric:** me neitehr obviously

**k.doyoung:**… Yeah, I texted TY, too.

**k.doyoung: **It’s just so weird.

**k.doyoung:** No matter what happens, he always checks if Mark texted him.

**10/10:** it’s like TY with Donghyuck.

**churchboi:** y’all are making me feel about that time hyung texted me because he was locked inside on of the stalls in the men's bathroom on campus and I slept through his texts

**churchboi:** and calls

**prince_eric:** and calls???

**satanoto: **woah you don’t care about him at all do you

**churchboi:** shut up yuto hyun >:(

**satanoto:** the disrespect

**jeffrey: **guys

**jeffrey:** Now that I look at it again

**jeffrey: **Did anyone else notice how weird johnnys texts were?

**k.doyoung:** What do you mean?

**10/10:** I’m confused too.

**k.doyoung: **Wait, you’re right.

**k.doyoung:** It’s not like him to text so clean.

**k.doyoung: **He usually doesn’t care about capitalization rules.

**jeffrey:** what freaks me out is the s-word.

**jeffrey:** he’d never call any one that…

**demonbreed**: why the fuck did he use princess

**demonbreed:** we all know yongie hyung hates that name because that fucker used it on him.

**10/10:** and doyoung

**prince_eric: **angel

**10/10:** sorry

**k.doyoung:** It’s fine. I deserved it.

**jeffrey:** yo what’s that hyunshik guys major

**satanoto: **Well athletics obviously.

**k.doyoung:** Though his minor is computer science.

**k.doyoung:** Wait.

**10/10: **you’re not trying to say what I think, right

**churchboi:** what if hyungs phone got hacked???

**demonbreed:** oh fuck

**jeffrey:** does anyone know where he is?

**jeffrey:** or where he should be?

**churchboi:** his last class ended hours ago.

**prince_eric:** maybe he went to fix his phone?

**k.doyoung:** Okay where are y’all rn?

**demonbreed:** kunhang and I are in the library. Mark and Ten just left to get drinks

**satanoto:** I’m with Sicheng rn

**k.doyoung:** Okay, Jaehyun and I will go to his dorm.

**k.doyoung:** Mark can you and Ten check the mall?

**churchboi:** yeah hyung

**demonbreed:** hendery and I can try to walk around campus

**satanoto: **I’ll bring Sichengie to his class and after that, I’ll go to yongie hyungs dorm in case he shows up

**k.doyoung: **Okay guys.

**k.doyoung:** Time to swarm out.

-

Hours later Johnny left the electronics retail store of their local mall. He couldn’t believe some punny college student was able to hack his smartphone. It did encourage him to invest in some type of internet security program.

He sighed as he stretched out his back while yawning. Maybe he should get a coffee to got before he left since he still had to write that report for one of his classes. Maybe he could also buy Taeyong something sweet and say hi to the younger real quick. It was a cute gesture and a way to show the dance major how excited Johnny was for their date on Friday.

_Apropos TY, I can finally check my messages again!_

But before he could even take out his phone he heard two voices call out for his name.

_Is this a thing now?_ He sighed as he watched two figures running towards him.

_What are Mark and Ten doing here?_

“Hey, what are you guys doing here? You won’t believe what happened!”, he sent them a bright smile as they came to stop in front of him.

“Some college loser tried to hack my phone! Well he managed to do it but the guy in the support shop fixed it rather quickly, said it was a poorly done job.”, Johnny continued giggling.

But the looks on his friend's faces were not amused ones. They seemed rather in pain.

He watched as Mark raked through his hair. “Fuck.” The youngest mutter then.

“Fuck!”

“What’s going on with you guys?”

Ten glanced up to him finally and seemed a lot more apologetic.

“I think we know who hacked your smartphone.”

“Who?”

“Hyung, I’m so sorry. You won’t be happy to hear this.”

“Guys, you’re scaring me.”

“Johnny.” Ten gulped. “It’s Lee Hyun-Shiks doing.”

Johnny felt all emotions leave his body.

He started at his friends. He blinked.

And then he felt his heart sink into his boots.

“Wh-what?”

Suddenly the life found it’s way back into Johny’s body.

“What did he do?”

“Hyung…” Mark was biting heavily on his lower lip.

“What did he do!?”

Ten pointed towards the smartphone in his pocket.

“Maybe you should see for yourself, hyung.”

In mere seconds he had his phone unlocked and found himself scrolling through his messages. “I can’t see anything.”

He heard a thud

“Did you just facepalm?”

Ten had a bright circle on his forehead. And suddenly Mark seemed to understand the problem. “Oh yeah, Ten-hyung kicked you out of the group chat.”

“Was it that bad?”

The youngers nodded.

Ten held out his own unlocked iPhone.

“See for yourself.”

Johnny had never felt such a type of shock before.

“I can’t believe someone did something like this. In my name.”

“I’m so sorry, Hyung.”

“Where is he? I need to call him, right now. I need to explain…”

Ten grabbed Johnny’s hands with his smaller ones.

“His phone has been turned off the whole day.”

“Then I need to go to his dorm.”

“He might be somewhere else…”

“Okay, so we go to his room first and then look elsewhere.”

Mark nodded.

“Well, what are we waiting for?!”

**-**

“Wait, Yuta-hyung wanted to come here too, right?” Mark panted as the three of them climbed up the stairs of Taeoyngs dormitory.

“Sichengie lives a bit far of campus, he’s probably still on his way.”, answered Ten, who had the least problems sprinting up the staircase.

“Doesn't matter anyway.”, muttered Johnny as he reached the end of the stairs and followed his friends through the hallways.

The moment the door to Yukheis and Taeyongs shared room was in sight, Johnny raced past the other two and begun to knock-on on the door. He heard footsteps behind the thin walls, praying to god it was Taeyong on his way to open the door.

But it was not on Taeyong who had opened the door.

It was his younger roommate.

Yukhei, who seemed almost taller than Johnny himself standing there send him an unimpressed look. “What do you want?”

“Yukhei, please. I just need to talk to Taeyong. I need to make things right.”

The freshmen snorted. “Too fucking late.”

He then proceeded to shove the elder back into the hallway.

“Yukhei!”

Mark and Ten looked at the other in shock.

“What?! He hurt Taeyongie and you expect me to be nice him after I had to watch him cry his eyes out? Nah.”

“Yukhei-ah, listen. It was all a big misunderstanding just let us talk to Yongie.” Ten took a step forward.

“As I said, too fucking late.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Huh. Taeyong already left hours ago, is what I mean. You’re too fucking late.”

Johnny, who’s gaze had locked itself on the ground, let his head shoot up again. “So you’re saying...”

“He’s gone.”

“Why didn’t you tell us!”, Ten began to scold the Chinese boy.

“He didn’t fucking want me too and I think he probably had a good fucking reason for that!”

Yukhei huffed.

And Johnny?

Johnny felt like his heart had jumped out of his chest.

Like his soul left his body.

_Fuck._

_What do we do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, that happened. 
> 
> I know a lot of you already suspected something happening with hyunshik and you were right haha did you except something like this though? And do you think the guys will able to clear up the misunderstanding? will ty and johnny be okay? 
> 
> also, as always, have a lil sneek peak: 
> 
> demonbreed: you’re pathetic  
k.doyoung: Donghyuck-ah. That’s enough, don’t talk to your hyung like that.
> 
> seems like there is even more drama heading towards our boys :( who do you think is the big bro who made donghyuck that mad? 
> 
> and I guess that's it for this week.
> 
> ☼ come talk to me @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


	8. unlike pluto  - revenge and a little more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wokhey: isn’t ten hyung more like a milf anyways?
> 
> 10/10: shut the fuck up, lucas
> 
> wokhey: okay you feisty fucking twink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, lovelies!
> 
> I'm back! And I've got the eighth chapter with me this time. I also have an announcement: next weeks chapter might be up a day earlier because I'm on vacay from Saturday to Friday. It shouldn't change anything about the release of the last chapter, so don't worry about that. Anyways, I'm kinda happy with this chapter and hope you enjoy reading, as always. Things are growing a little tenser this week soo enjoy everything good about this chapter! :) 
> 
> ☼ chat names  
Taeyong -> tea-yong  
Johnny-> johnnyboy  
Yuta -> satanoto  
Ten -> 10/10  
Doyoung -> k.doyoung  
Jaheyun -> jeffrey  
Mark -> churchboi  
Hendery -> prince_eric  
Donghyuck -> demonbreed  
yukhei -> wokhey
> 
> ☼ warnings: there is a bit of emotional manipulation/kinda blackmailing and threats of violent behavior in the first chat between hyun-shik and tae, so look out for that. 
> 
> ☼ as always I wanna thank all the amazing people who leave comments on this work, week for week, y'all are troopers and make this fic happen, thank you for taking the time out of your day to make mine a little better. and of course, thank you to everyone who left kudos as well. (o´〰`o)♡*✲ﾟ*｡  
☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq
> 
> ☼ and without further ado: I present to you the eighth chapter of the boy who cried wolf, where nothing gets better at all but have a little markhyuck to make it better :)

☼ chapter 8 ☼

I am confident  
With a little bit more, and a little bit more  
I'll hit you with some sense  
Just a little bit more, just a little bit more  
I just want revenge

Barely twenty minutes later the four boys had all sat down on the small couch Yukhei and Taeyong had gotten for their dorm at the beginning of the year, mugs of coffee or tee in their hands and worried looks on their faces.

“Yuta-hyung should arrive soon, right?”, Mark had been the one to eventually try to start up a conversation again even with the dull atmosphere clinging to the room

Johnny watched as Ten sighed before putting down his cup.

“Yeah, did you text the others to let them know we found Johnny-hyung?”

Mark nodded. “I did, they’re glad we found you, hyung.” He then turned towards the eldest in the rum, the sudden attention on himself made Johnny's skin crawl.

“Yeah, I’m glad you found me too.”, he mumbled his answer.

Yukhei cleared his throat. “So, what do we now?”

“I mean, there is nothing we can do really but wait for Yongie to come back. As much as that sucks.”

Johnny nodded and saw Mark do the same.

“I just wish we could have been able to figure out this shit earlier. Everything bad that happened today could have been prevented.”

Mark reached out for Ten’s hands, taking them into his and squeezing them tightly. “It’s no one's fault. Some times these kinda things just happen. As much as that sucks.”

“It just sucks that these things always happen to Taeyong-ah”, Youngho whispered to himself, not expecting on of the others to be able to hear him.

But Yukhei did and nodded. “You’re right, Johnny-hyung.”

“The only thing we can do now is there for each other and try to keep each other updated as soon as something happens.”

“Do you guys think you could add me to your group chat? I don’t wanna pry but I really care about hyung and just want him to be safe.” Taeyongs roommate practically begged them, pleading with his big, dark brown, puppy-like eyes.

Ten send the younger a fond smile. “Sure, Yukhei-ah. Taeyong is as much as an important hyung to you as he is to us.”

The quietness came back.

Until you could hear a growl. A stomach growl, to be specific.

Mark turned as red as a tomato.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Mark-ah. It’s only natural to get hungry and it’s not like we can just ignore our own needs. Taeyong wouldn’t want that.” Ten reassured the younger.

Yukhei clapped once before standing up from the old couch, making it squeak in the process.

“Okay, does anyone else think this is a great opportunity to order a good old pizza?”

Johnny hummed. “I think that’s a great idea, Yukhei-ah.”

Yuta, who stood in the threshold, holding a spare key in his right hand smiled at them.

“Count me in.”

**-**

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???: **so

**???:** how did you like that? :)

**taeyong:** should have known that was you

**taeyong:** I never fucking learn

**???:** did you enjoy the show

**taeyong:** do you think I did??

**???:** well, I had to show you what I’m capable of

**???: **scared now hun?

**taeyong: **what do you want

**???:** for you to feel as bad as I did

**taeyong**: uhm were you mentally absent for the past year? I got bullied to the point of depression dude

**???:** don’t get snappy with me princess

**taeyong:** okay

**???: **& to make you feel the pain…

**???**: I want you to stay away from you little friends

**taeyong: **And you think I’ll wanna get together with you then?

**???: **oh no

**???**: it’s not about that anymore, I just wanted to fuck with your pretty little head a bit

**taeyong: **okay and what if I don’t do it?? can’t we just go on with our lives?

**???:** no

**???:** you see what I did

**???**: I’ll manipulate all of them

**???: **break their relationships

**???:** their trust

**???:** and it’ll all be your fault and as soon as they realize that, they’ll stop talking to you anyways

**taeyong:** you’ve got nothing in your hands, hyun-shik

**taeyong**: I’ll just warn them

**???:** if you do that

**???: **me and my friends will pay dear johnny a little visit

**???**: the same will happen if you decide to go to the police btw

**taeyong: **so what do you want me to do??

**???: **cut off your friendship with them & everything will be fine

**???**: I’ll leave them alone, I’ll leave you alone

**taeyong:** will you leave doyoung alone?

**???: **I promise

**taeyong:** fine

**???: **I know you ran off last night

**???:** but if I see you hanging around them just once after you come back, it’s over

**???: **maybe I won’t stop at youngho ah, maybe I’ll even go as far as paying the little freshies a visit. which one do you like so much?? lee donghyuck? or maybe your dear roommate wong yukhei and his little boyfriend? who do you think can I hurt the most?

**???:** mark lee? or your bffs little boyfriend? hmm?

**taeyong:** I said fucking FINE

**taeyong: **just leave them the fuck alone

**???: **okay

**???:** just remember to hold up your part of the deal, baby

**taeyong:** I won’t forget

**taeyong:** I hope you won’t forget either

**???**: oh, and one last thing

**taeyong**: spit it out

**???: **I don’t wanna see you back again after the end of the semester

**taeyong:** hyun-shik

**taeyong:** I can’t just change schools because you don’t like having me around

**taeyong:** that’s not how life works

**???:** taeyong-ah

**???:** don’t make force you to go

**taeyong:** fuck you

**???:** hey, don’t be like that

**???: **I’m thinking about you here

**???: **don’t you think it’ll hurt a lot more to see your little friends around every day?

**taeyong: **well how else can I make sure you’ll leave them alone if I’m gone?

**???:** tsk tsk

**???: **you’ve always been a goodie two shoes

**???: **but think about yourself for once, taeyong-ah

**???: **I don’t wanna have to put you in the hospital to make you understand, princess

**???:** so you better end up listening to me, okay? :)

**taeyong:** anything else your highness

**???:** that would be all

**taeyong: **okay.

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**_johnnyboy added wong yukhei to yongie hyungs protection squad_**

**_wong yukhei changed their name to wokhey_**

**churchboi:** that’s a stupid ass name lame

**wokhey:** shut up churchboi

**churchboi:** hey hyuck gave me that nick name :( it’s special

**wokhey: **doesn’t make it better lol

**demonbreed:** shut up wokhey

**demonbreed**: or are we here to expose your past,,, lucas

**wokhey:** don’t call me that

**demonbreed**: hmmmm

**demonbreed:**

** **

**k.doyoung:** Who is wokhey?

**k.doyoung:** And who is Lucas??

**wokhey:** oh right!!

**wokhey: **I’m Taeyong-hyungs roommate.

**wokhey: **My name is Wong Yukhei and I’m a freshmen

**demonbreed:** lucas is his

**wokhey:** don’t you dare

**wokhey**: it’s a name I used a long time ago :))

**churchboi: **wait… wong lucas???

**churchboi:** dude were you the one who catfished me during senior year of high school???

**wokhey:** … no?

**demonbreed:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**demonbreed:** this is the best day of my fucking life

**demonbreed:** yukhei you catfished mark during your fuckboy phase??? I can’t

**prince_eric**: fuckboy phase?

**wokhey**: I… uhm

**wokhey:** I don’t know how to defend myself

**johnnyboy: **maybe it’d be better if you just wouldn’t try, kid

**demonbreed:** basically yukhei had a phase where he’d catfish a bunch of people and pretty much fuck everybody who was willing to do so

**demonbreed:** no slut-shaming intended

**demonbreed:** because you do you y’know

**churchboi: **and how do you know about that???

**10/10: **jealous markle?

**jeffrey**: yeah markle

**jeffrey:** jealous?

**churchboi:** just all the people bullying me… together… united

**churchboi:** also nah

**demonbreed: **that’s too bad

**demonbreed:** if you would have been jealous maybe I would have visited your dorm for a bit… to spend the night or something

**churchboi: **oh I’m so fucking jealous

**churchboi:** I’ve never been so jealous before

**demonbreed: **;)

**demonbreed**: omw

**prince_eric: **you’re actual children this is disgusting

**wokhey: **aren’t you a freshmen too?

**k.doyoung**: He is, Kun-hang just likes to pretend he isn’t because he’s dating someone a year older than him.

**prince_eric:** you’re just jealous I’m dating a hot dilf

**jeffrey: **you’re really not

**k.doyoung: **You are really not.

**wokhey: **isn’t ten hyung more like a milf anyways?

**10/10: **shut the fuck up, lucas

**wokhey**: okay you feisty fucking twink

**10/10**: SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU

**wokhey:** OKAY YOU FEISTY FUCKING TWINK

**10/10**: YOU FUCKING BRAT THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I’LL RIP YOUR STUPID FACE IN LITTLE TINY PIECES SO JUNGWOO WON’T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT TO SUCK FACES WITH

**wokhey: **>>:(

**johnnyboy:** not to kill anyones mood…

**johnnyboy: **but my boyfriend is still gone

**jeffrey: **not your boyfriend

**10/10:** as if that’s making it better lol

**k.doyoung:** Wow, all of you are fucking cruel.

**k.doyoung: **I like it. :)

**johnnyboy:** … that worries me

**10/10**: I second that

**prince_eric**: doyoung hyung wtf

**k.doyoung: **:(

**jeffrey:** don’t be sad babe

**k.doyoung:** Don’t call me that.

**jeffrey: **:(

**johnnyboy:** lol

**10/10:** lol

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**johnnyboy:** good morning brats

**k.doyoung:** Good morning, Youngho.

**churchboi: **yoyoyo wassup

**churchboi**: letzgetit

**jeffrey:** have you been drinking

**k.doyoung**: Jaehyun.

**k.doyoung: **It’s 7am.

**churchboi:** Sorry, I’m just tired and Donghyuck is still sleeping :(

**wokhey:** how do you know==

**churchboi:** boi

**churchboi:** because he’s next to me???

**wokhey:** oh

**jeffrey:** wow

**jeffrey:** He’s a dumb dumb

**k.doyoung:** Brave words coming from the resident top dumb dumb.

**johnnyboy:** did doyoung just use dumb dumb

**johnnyboy:** to describe someone

**k.doyoung: **Not someone.

**k.doyoung:** Jaehyun.

**jeffrey: **and again with the bullying

**k.doyoung**: Well…

**k.doyoung: **That’s how I show my affection towards you. Because you’re special.

**johnnyboy:** lmfao jeffery just fell on his fucking face this shit is hilarious

**johnnyboy: **thank you doyoung

**10/10: **oh I wish I could have seen that

**10/10**: he looks so funny when he falls on his face

**jeffrey: **… bullying

**churchboi:** now you know how I feel jaehyun hyung!!!

**churchboi:** oh hyuck is waking up brb

**10/10**: that’s lokwey cute

**prince_eric**: that’s HIGHKEY cute wtf are you talking about babe

**prince_eric**: markhyuck is otp material

**prince_eric:** though jaedo’s obvious slow burn has been enjoyable

**prince_eric:** johnyongs situation is the most pitiful tbh

**prince_eric: **but honestly tendery just takes the cake considering we’re the only stable relationship in this mess

**demonbreed:** good morning

**demonbreed:** wtf is that fool talking about now

**10/10**: sigh…

**10/10:** just let him be

**prince_eric**: ouch

**prince_eric**: ten minus points to tendery

**prince_eric:** we can’t let yuwin top us babe

**10/10:** I’ll just ignore that

**churchboi**: is that another 10 minus points…?

**prince_eric: **I have to get ready for class

**10/10**: babeee

**10/10:** don’t be like that

**10/10: **I’ll suck your dick

**churchboi**: but they can talk like that?

**k.doyoung:** They’re adults!

**churchboi:** we’re all freshmen wtf are you talking about

**churchboi:** ten can talk about sucking dick all day

**10/10:** ten hyung

**wokhey: **did you stop sucking dick for that?

**10/10: **maybe ;)

**prince_eric: **he’s not

**prince_eric:** sucking my dick that is

**prince_eric:** because I actually have to get ready

**churchboi:** see???

**churchboi:** and I can’t make one innuendo to donghyuck?

**churchboi:** even though he is the most precious most amazing human being with the best character

**churchboi**: like he’s so fucking beautiful and ethereal how can I stop myself??

**jeffrey:** damn he whipped

**johnnyboy: **like cream

**demonbreed: **markiepoo :((

**demonbreed:** you’ll make me blush stop it pls

**churchboi:** but it’s the truth hyuck

**churchboi:** I don’t know what I did to deserve you

**churchboi: **but you’re the best thing that happened to me like…ever

**wokhey:** d’awwww

**k.doyoung:** My children. :’)

**demonbreed**: get off your stupid phone so I can kiss your stupid face.

**-**

Mark felt a foot connect with his chin which made a sharp pain travel up his leg.

“Donghyuck-ah, what the fuck?”

He felt said boy slide closer to him before he took Marks phone out of his hands, placing it on the bedside table next to them.

Donghyuck then searched for Marks gaze before giving him a light slap on the head.

“Stop making me feel so flustered, Mark Lee. I hate it.”

At these words, a bright smile began to grace Mark's lips. He couldn’t contain the feeling of happiness flooding through his body, grabbing Donghyucks waist before pulling the slightly smaller boy even closer to himself.

“I can’t help it. I just love to see you blush, how this adorable coat of red color paints your cheeks. It makes you look even more beautiful to me, even if I thought that wasn’t possible”, he then muttered into the others light brown hair.

He felt said boy sigh again his collar bone.

“You’re so cheesy, Canada.”

“I know, but you love it, right?”

“Wrong.”

_What? _Mark began to pout.

“I love you, Mark. Not you’re stupid lines.”

Trust Lee Donghyuck to make Minhyung feel speechless on a cloudy Thursday morning.

“Ahh, Hyuck, you can’t just say these things…”

“Why not? It’s true, I didn’t think it’d be possible for me to fall so quickly for you, but I genuinely feel this way, Minhyungie. I never wanna miss you again.” Donghyuck pressed himself even closer against Mark, before wrapping his arms around the other and squeezing him.

Mark let his own hands wander in the other's hair, beginning to caress the light brown strands. “Don’t worry, I feel the same way, love.”

“Stooop, if you continue like this I won’t ever be able to stop.”

“Maybe that was my plan all along.”

Donghyuck snorted before distancing himself a little to be able to look at the other freshmen.

Seconds later two tiny yet very warm hands were cupping Mark's cheeks and then Donghyuck had pulled him into a soft kiss. As always Mark felt butterflies soar through his stomach.

Mark himself let his hands wanders so they were cupping the smaller’s cheeks as well, pulling him closer before he turned his body so he was laying on his back, pulling Donghyuck on top of himself.

That seemed to be an invation for Donghyuck to let his tongue slip past Mark's lips, turning their kiss even more passionate.

Though quickly after that they had to distance themselves for a bit to be able to take a breath.

Donghyuck lay his head down on Mark’s shoulder.

“You’re the best thing that has happened to me, Canada. Like ever.”

Minhyung started caressing his boyfriends back and then pressed a light kiss on top of said boyfriends head.

“You too, Hyuckie. You too.”

**-**

**Lee Donghyuck ↔ Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

**donghyuck:** so…

**donghyuck:** what are we going to do about hyunshik

**ten-hyung: **donghyuck-ah…

**ten-hyung: **as your elder I shouldn’t encourage a petty revenge plot

**ten-hyung: **BUT

**ten-hyung: **since lee hyun-shik is the biggest asshole on this planet

**ten-hyung:** I’m in :))

**donghyuck:** that’s what I thought

**donghyuck:** so… what do de wo?

**donghyuck:** tp his dorm?

**ten-hyung:** nah, that’s just childish and petty

**ten-hyung: **we need to hit him where it hurts

**donghyuck:** what if something happened to his precious sports car?

**ten-hyung**: donghyuck… we could get in serious trouble for that

**ten-hyung: **just imagine if we get caught

**donghyuck:** well you said to find something where it hurts!!

**donghyuck:** and he doesn’t care about anyone but himself

**donghyuck: **besides I don’t wanna drag anybody else into this

**ten-hyung:** well… why do we have to drag the car into this?

**donghyuck:** Ten-Hyung

**donghyuck**: it’s just a fucking car

**donghyuck**: his daddy will just buy a new one for him anyways…

**ten-hyung:** you’re right…

**ten-hyung:** it’s such a pretty car though

**donghyuck**: I know, hyung

**donghyuck:** but you’ll get over it

**donghyuck:** besides

**donghyuck**: imagine how good it’s going to feel to hurt that asshole

**donghyuck**: so he just feels a little bit.

**donghyuck:** it’ll never compare to what ty-hyung had to go through

**donghyuck:** but at least it’ll hurt a him somewhere

**ten-hyung:** and do we clue the others in?

**donghyuck:** yeah

**donghyuck:** I’m sure Johnny-hyung, Doyoung-hyung and Yukhei will be on board

**donghyuck:** Mark will be too if I ask

**ten-hyung: **pretty sure yuta will be glad to do something too

**donghyuck:** true

**ten-hyung:** I can’t imagine if jaehyun would join tbh

**ten-hyung:** kun-hangie might if I ask

**donghyuck: **he’s whipped for you

**ten-hyung: **yeah

**donghyuck: **okay then it’s settled

**donghyuck: **let’s talk to the others about this

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**10/10:** so

**10/10: **hyuckie and I were thinking

**johnnyboy: **that’s never a good idea

**demonbreed:** shut up lover boy

**10/10:** this is going to interest you too…

**k.doyoung:** What are you guys planning?

**demonbreed: **well…

**10/10:** we want to pay lee hyun-shiks car a little visit :))

**prince_eric:** no.

**10/10: **babe…

**prince_eric:** Ten. You know I love you.

**prince_eric: **But do you have any idea how bad this can end?

**prince_eric: **Imagine if you guys get caught. Who’s going to pay for the damage you guys cause in that case.

**prince_eric:** Besides, who except for us has any motive to do something to his car.

**wokhey:** I’m in.

**satanoto:** me too

**k.doyoung: **Usually, I wouldn’t participate in such foolish ideas.

**k.doyoung: **But I’m in.

**prince_eric:** guys, that’s not a good idea!!

**10/10:** love, I get why you’re thinking that way.

**10/10: **but this something we need to do.

**demonbreed:** for taeyongie-hyung

**prince_eric:** you don’t actually believe you’d be doing that for him, do you???

**wokhey: **well… for who are we doing it then??

**prince_eric:** you’re doing it for yourselves first and foremost.

**prince_eric**: y’all know too well, yongie-hyung wouldn’t want you to do that.

**demonbreed:** that’s what you THINK

**prince_eric:** no, that’s the truth

**prince_eric:** and you know that too, donghyuck-ah

**johnnyboy: **I’m in

**prince_eric:** hyung!

**johnnyboy:** I get where you’re coming from, Kun-hang-ah

**johnnyboy:** but this is something some of us need to do

**johnnyboy:** for closure

**johnnyboy: **I might break his face in otherwise

**k.doyoung: **Likewise.

**prince_eric: **I don’t think you’ll get the closure that way.

**10/10:** well, we think we do.

**jeffrey:** I understand your concern.

**jeffrey: **But we’ll be careful.

**jeffrey:** I’m in too

**demonbreed: **minhyungie?

**churchboi:** idk guys;;

**churchboi:** it just seems so dangerous

**10/10: **it won’t be

**10/10:** we’ll be careful

**demonbreed:** markie, please?

**churchboi:** sigh

**churchboi: **well, what’s the plan?

**demonbreed: **okay…so

**10/10:** we all know hyun-shik is in that pretentious frat north campus

**demonbreed:** and that he usually stays with his hook-ups on the weekend

**demonbreed:** usually leaving his car in front of the frat or on the campus parking lot

**10/10: **and it’d be too bad if some random drunken kids would be wandering around at night

**10/10: **let’s say on the night from saturday to sunday

**demonbreed:** and said kids would drunkenly decide to wreck that pretentious sports car

**demonbreed:** that’s parking out there…all alone :(

**prince_eric:** and what if there are cameras around??

**prince_eric:** pretty sure at least the campus parking lot got ones

**k.doyoung: **After too many professors cars got wrecked.

**k.doyoung: **They installed some fake cameras.

**satanoto: **they’re fake???

**k.doyoung: **You don’t honestly believe they had enough money for real ones, do you?

**k.doyoung: **That’s kinda cute.

**satanoto:** I’m in a happy relationship

**k.doyoung: **I’d rather shoot myself in the head than date you anyways, hun. :))

**satanoto:**… that kinda hurt tbh

**k.doyoung:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**10/10:** okay…

**demonbreed:** anyways

**demonbreed:** what do you guys think?

**prince_eric:** I still think it’s a stupid-ass idea.

**wokhey: **it’s the most brilliant idea

**prince_eric:** I-

**prince_eric: **he really is an idiot

**prince_eric:**

** **

**wokhey:** hey :(

**10/10:** babe, you’re being mean to the baby

**prince_eric: **I’m one of the babies too

**demonbreed: **not really

**churchboi**: not really

**wokhey: **not really

**tea-yong:** don’t worry, kun-hangie

**tea-yong:** you’re still my baby ♥

**prince_eric**: thanks, yongie-hyung

**prince_eric:**…

**prince_eric: **what

**wokhey:** OMG TAEYONGIE HYUNG I CAN’T BELIEVE OMG

**churchboi:** hyung

**johnnyboy: **…

**johnnyboy:** taeyong-ah

**johnnyboy:** I’m so sorry

**tea-yong: **it’s fine

**tea-yong: **I know Hyun-shik hacked your phone

**tea-yong:** I should have expected him to do something like that

**10/10: **how are yo yongie??

**satanoto:** have you been eating enough?

**k.doyoung:** And drinking enough?

**tea-yong: **I’m fine guys. :)

**johnnyboy: **I still should have tried to reach out to you

**johnnyboy: **you wouldn’t be gone If I had

**tea-yong: **Honestly, I really needed a little break.

**tea-yong:** can you do me favor?

**10/10: **anything

**tea-yong: **don’t do anything to his car please

**tea-yong:** I’m begging you guys

**tea-yong**: please

**tea-yong:** it’ll fix nothing

**tea-yong:** I promise

**10/10:** …

**tea-yong**: please tennie ♥

**10/10:** fine

**demonbreed:** fine

**k.doyoung: **Okay.

**jeffrey:** fine

**wokhey:** FINE BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT’S YOU YONGIE-HYUNG >:(

**churchboi**: yukhei, caps

**churchboi: **okay tyongie

**satanoto: ***hyung

**satanoto**: I ain’t happy about it, but okay

**prince_eric:** I told you so

**prince_eric**: thank you hyung

**johnnyboy:** I’m still mad

**johnnyboy: **idk If I won’t up just doing something to hurt him anyways

**tea-yong:** I‘ll never talk to you again if you do

**10/10:** taeyong!!

**tea-yong: **Seo Youngho

**tea-yong:** Promise me, promise me right now you won’t do something stupid.

**johnnyboy**: taeyong-ah

**tea-yong**: I’m serious

**tea-yong:** I’m just trying to look out for you guys, okay?

**johnnyboy:** okay.

**tea-yong**: thank you.

**tea-yong:** I also need to ask for a second favor.

**k.doyoung:** I don’t like the sound of this,

**tea-yong:** well, you won’t like this one either.

**demonbreed:** taeyongie-hyung…

**jeffrey:** seriously, what are you talking about taeyong-hyung?

**tea-yong:** I need you guys to stay away from me awhile.

**churchboi:** hahah that’s crazy

**churchboi:** that’s not a funny joke, yongie-hyung

**10/10:** guys, I think I need some glasses

**10/10: **or did you seriously just ask us to

**10/10: **LEAVE YOU ALONE

**10/10: **after everything that happened

**10/10**: I must be mistaken hahaha

**johnnyboy:** taeyong-ah

**k.doyoung:** I know there is a reason for that, hyung.

**k.doyoung: **But please don’t do that.

**tea-yong: **Liste, I know it sounds crazy.

**tea-yong: **But I think it’ll be better for all us if I stay away for a little

**tea-yong:** I’ll be coming back to campus tomorrow or maybe the day after 

**tea-yong: **And I need you to leave me alone for a week or two

**tea-yong: **until I figure out my shit.

**wokhey: **???

**wokhey:** I’m your fucking roomate hyung

**wokhey:** how you expect me to stay away from you???

**wokhey:** you wanna build a wall in our living room?

**tea-yong:** I’ll rarely be home anyways

**10/10: **oh, yeah that’s assuring

**tea-yong: **I know I sound crazy right now

**tea-yong: **But I just can’t be your friend right now

**tea-yong:** And I don’t want to either

**demonbreed: **fuck you

**churchboi: **donghyuck-ah

**jeffrey: **hyuck wtf

**demonbreed: **no

**demonbreed: **you put us through hell

**demonbreed:** I couldn’t sleep because I was so fucking worried about you

**demonbreed:** and now you decide you don’t wanna be friends anymore

**demonbreed:** because you don’t fucking want to???

**demonbreed**: fuck that and FUCKYOU

**demonbreed**: I can’t believe you’d do something like this

**tea-yong**: I’m so sorry donghyuck-ah

**tea-yong**: please don’t hate me

**demonbreed:** and now you’re asking me for that

**demonbreed:** don’t you think you’re being a little too much, Hyung.

**satanoto:** Donghyuck-ah…

**tea-yong: **no, it’s fine

**johnnyboy: **Taeyong-ah

**johnnyboy:** I don’t know how you’re feeling

**johnnyboy: **But if you feel like you need to protect us, don’t

**johnnyboy**: We’ll go through this with you

**tea-yong**: not it’s just…

**tea-yong**: I’ll just leave

**demonbreed:** so you’ll run away again? just like you always do??

**demonbreed**: can you do anything else?

**demonbreed:** you’re pathetic

**k.doyoung:** Donghyuck-ah. That’s enough, don’t talk to your hyung like that.

**_tea-yong left yongie-hyungs protection squad_**

**demonbreed:** I can’t believe him

**churchboi:** donghyuck-ah

**churchboi:** do you want me to come back?

**demonbreed: **no

**demonbreed:** I need some time on my own right now

**demonbreed:** don’t fucking come, minhyungie. I’m serious

**churchboi**: ok…

**satanoto: **fuck…

**jeffrey: **fuck indeed…

**wokhey:** :(

**Seo Johnny ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**johnny: **hey babe

**johnny:** I know you don’t wanna talk right now

**johnny:** and I’ll respect your wishes

**johnny: **but I just wanted to tell you, that we’re all waiting for you to come back to us

**johnny: **and that we all still love you

**johnny:** also, donghyuck doesn’t really mean what he’s saying right now

**johnny:** he ist just hurt…and sad and confused

**johnny: **we all are right now

**johnny: **but when you feel like you can comeback

**johnny: **just not that we will be ready to listen to you.

**johnny**: and remember that you’re the best fucking thing that ever happened to me, okay baby? I know it’s a little early to tell you this, and it sucks because I’m doing it over fucking text and probably won’t get an answer anyways. but I think I’m falling in love with you, if I’m not already to be honest

**johnny:** so, I put my cards on the table. And I hope you feel the same and we can finally be happy soon.

**johnny:** I’ll talk to you later baby

**johnny:** ♥

**-**

Taeyong’s heart was beating loud and fast against his rib cage. Honestly, it kinda felt like it would jump out any second now.

Was what he was going to do really a good decision? Sure, it was kinda dangerous, considering the situation the student was in. And since no one really knew about what he was going through at the moment, there was a big chance no one would notice (or care really) if something bad would happen to him.

But the situation he was in also left him with no other choice, really.

So, there he was standing. In front of the tall, white building. Watching as people hurriedly went in and out of the place. It kinda felt like everything around him was happening in a fast-paced manner, while Taeyongs tempo was set on slow motion.

He had been feeling like that for a few days now, contemplating his plan of action.

_If something happens to me after this, no one will now. No one will care._

Taeyong sighed deeply, pressing the stack of papers he was holding against his chest.

_I can do this, I can do this._

_It’s the best thing for everyone. _

He sighed again and despite his limbs feeling heavy, making him feel like was unable to move, he began to climb the stone steps up to the building.

After walking towards the automatic doors, said doors opened and Taeyong took a deep breath before going into the building, vanishing behind the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I'm making it worse and worse, I'm sorry :( poor ty... poor donghyuck. poor all of them. taeyong shutting them all out to protect them... can that be a good idea? ★~(◡△⊙✿)
> 
> but again, I swear this is gonna have a happy ending. And at least markhyuck are happy...ish? nah, they're fine!
> 
> so, what did y'all think of this one? where is taeyong standing at the end of the chapter? 
> 
> and as always, have a spoiler for next week: 
> 
> johnnyboy: let’s not freak out until we know what’s going on  
johnnyboy: we’ll wait a little longer until we try to reach out to him again
> 
> .... I'll just leave this here  
and I guess that's it for this week.
> 
> ☼ come talk to me @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


	9. linkin park - in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wake up, hyung! Sometimes you can’t do things alone, and sometimes you don’t have to. It’s your right if you feel like this, but it’s also our right to ask you to not treat us like replaceable dolls. You can’t just be nice to us when you need us and then throw us away when you don’t.
> 
> The Taeyong I know wouldn’t do something like that, so just please tell us what’s going on so we can help you!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies,
> 
> first of all, I'd like to apologize to you all. I wanted to post this chapter last week but I went on vacation and still have a lot to do for the last chapter. I wanted to have a little more time for the last chapter without you guys having to wait too long, which is why I decided to postpone the ninth chapter to today. unfortunately, the last chapter is still a wip, which means it might not be out on time but I am trying my best.  
<(_ _)>
> 
> also, I debated for a long time whether I wanted to post this chapter today or not.
> 
> I'm sure by now you've all caught wind of taeyongs recent controversy. his past came up again, further incriminating him in terms of bullying. I debated wether it was insensitive for me to update this fan fiction considering the plot and context of it. I decided to still post, since I already skipped a week and would like to finish this work soon. 
> 
> personally, I do not condone bullying and the things taeyong did in the past were horrible, but as someone who not only was bullied before but also has been a bully, the world ain't black and white. I'm happy he apologized in person and that the victim could find peace. 
> 
> taeyong has always spoken about being regretful about his past and how he wishes that his younger members wouldn't act like him and that he still could be a good example for them. I still genuinely believe that the taeyong we see today is an incredibly beautiful individual who learned from his past, which is why I'll continue to support him and will continue to write about him.
> 
> if any of my readers do not feel like supporting taeyong as individual anymore or have grown uncomfortable with the context of this story, no one will blame you for having this opinion. only you guys need to be happy with what you do, because at the end of the day the person who needs to be happy with the decision you make, is yourself.
> 
> that's everything I wanted to say and I hope you'll be able to be happy with the choices I made. 
> 
> ☼ chat names  
Taeyong -> tea-yong  
Johnny-> johnnyboy  
Yuta -> satanoto  
Ten -> 10/10  
Doyoung -> k.doyoung  
Jaheyun -> jeffrey  
Mark -> churchboi  
Hendery -> prince_eric  
Donghyuck -> demonbreed  
yukhei -> wokhey
> 
> ☼ warnings: none :)
> 
> ☼ as always I want to thank all the amazing people who take time out of their day to comment on my work, you're the reason why I keep going. and of course, thank you to all the lovely people who left kudos, as well. ヾ(=`ω´=)ノ”  
☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq  
-> side note, today's chapter is not accompanied by one of the songs from the playlist since I felt like in the end's lyrics fit the situation a bit better. 
> 
> ☼ and without further ado: I present to you the ninth chapter of the boy who cried wolf, where things were supposed to get better but they don't.

☼ chapter 9 ☼

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Over an hour later Taeyong left the police station.

Finally, feeling free.

Being brave enough to face this demon and to do something for himself felt so right. It felt truly freeing. After all these months to finally be able to fight against the shadow eating away at his mind, at his soul, made Taeyong incredibly happy.

Were things really looking up for him? Though a sobering thought quickly met himself loud.

His friends were in even more danger than before, meaning until Hyun-shik was safely locked in a cage, there was no way he could interact or even look at their precious faces. He knew he was hurting them, especially Yuta, Ten and Donghyuck but the need to know they were safe was stronger than his selfish need of seeing them, talking to them.

He had to be strong for his little family. And he would be, returning to them stronger than he ever was.

Though the fact he had hurt them in the process, especially someone with a beautiful heart like Donghyuck’s, still left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

Taeyong let out a deep sigh. _What do I do now? _

It was not like he could visit Ten at the café or make plans with Donghyuck to see which dance they could cover soon. He couldn’t take out Kun-hang for ice cream or go shopping with Yuta. Worst of all, he couldn’t see Johnnys smile, hear his laugh or even smell his cologne.

Suddenly, being all alone truly… felt lonely. And the freeing feeling that gave him wings just minutes ago vanished again. It turned to an ugly monster of self-doubt, nagging away at his thoughts and turning the wings into chains.

Was what he doing truly right? Was he overreacting? What if the police couldn’t do anything about Hyun-shik? Would Taeyong have to fear for his friends and his own well being for the next months?

Maybe, just maybe the people talking have been right all along. Maybe, he just was the boy who cried wolf.

_I need to stop thinking like that. _

_Youngho wouldn’t want me to think like that. I need to be strong. I’m in the right, everything will be fine. And then, Johnny and I can finally be happy. If he still wants me by then, at least._

No matter what train of thought, it seemed like all of them ended with Taeyong thinking negatively again. Taeyong pulled his phone out of his pocket. His next class was starting in 20 minutes.

_Later, I’ll have my first lecture with Ten since the fight. Hopefully, he won’t try to talk to me…_

One thing was vividly obvious: It wasn’t going to be an easy day for the dance major.

**-**

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???: **I see you’re back :)

**???:** also I haven’t seen you around your little punny friends

**???:** you’re doing a great job at keeping up your side of the deal

**???:** continue to do and nothing will happen to any of your friends

**???:** and don’t forget to look at a few different colleges in your free time

**???:** we don’t want to you to hurt, now do we?

**???:** so, be a good princess and do as your prince says

**???:** sigh, you know you’ve already answered me some many times

**???:** you could at least act like you’re interested in keeping a conversation up between the two of us…

**???: **anyways, ttyl princess

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**churchboi: **good morning :(

**churchboi:** how are you all feeling?

**demonbreed:** I’m fine

**10/10: **Hyuckie…

**demonbreed: **no, seriously.

**demonbreed:** we can’t force him to be our friend.

**prince_eric:** actually…

**10/10: **since him and I share a class today, kun-hangie and I wanted to try to talk to him

**churchboi:** I don’t know if that’s a good idea

**demonbreed:** you’re free to do whatever you want

**johnnyboy: **has anyone seen him today?

**satanoto:** I saw him on campus earlier

**satanoto: **he seemed sad but overall fine

**demonbreed:** poor boy :(((

**johnnyboy:** donghyuck

**johnnyboy:** I know you’re upset

**johnnyboy:** but there has to be more to this

**wokhey:** hyung is right

**wokhey:** taeyong woulder never do something like this without a reason…

**demonbreed:** sure

**demonbreed:** anyways, I have to get to class

**demonbreed: **so I’ll see y’all losers later

**churchboi:** hyuckie…

**wokhey:** your bf is being a meanie maark

**churchboi: **he’s upset

**johnnyboy:** it’s fine guys, we’ll figure this out

**satanoto**: loving the optimism lover boy

**satanoto**: but if ty wants nothing to do with you he’s really good at running away

**satanoto**: it’s almost scary

**satanoto**: anyways, I still feel like we should leave him alone for a little while longer

**satanoto:** it’s only fair to respect his wishes

**10/10: **but they’re stupid wishes, yuta

**10/10:** we all know he’d feel better if he’d talk to us

**satanoto:** that’s what you’re assuming

**satanoto**: this might be different from other cases… I feel like there is something playing into this we’re not considering

**churchboi:** hyun-shik

**prince_eric:** mark

**churchboi:** I’m only voicing out what we’re all thinking

**10/10:** no he always comes to us about hyun-shik problems

**k.doyoung:** You mean ignoring the part where he didn’t tell anyone about Hyun-shik making him uncomfortable for half a year.

**satanoto:** touche

**jeffrey: **I barely know him, but I’m with yuta on this one. we should respect boundaries

**satanoto: **thank you jaehyun

**10/10: **well I’m the closest to ty… and I won’t stop trying to talk to him until he says he wants me to leave him alone to my face

**satanoto:** uhm helloooo?

**10/10**: we were each other firsts!

**satanoto:** and?? ty and I fucked too…

**johnnyboy:** uhm WHAT

**johnnyboy: **anything else I should know about your friendship?

**10/10:** listen that shit was all along time ago

**10/10**: thooough I might steal yongie from you anyways, baby is a great cook and a perfect husband

**prince_eric:** babe…

**10/10: **sorry, but you SUCK at cooking

**prince_eric:** well… I suck at other things too ;)))

**satanoto: **ugh

**k.doyoung: **Seriously, keep it in your pants.

**k.doyoung: **Johnny will you be fine?

**johnnyboy:** yeah ofc

**johnnyboy:** I know there is a reason for his behavior

**johnnyboy:** and I’ll wait for him :)

**k.doyoung:** Just look out for yourself.

**churchboi:** johnny-hyung is so cool!!

**churchboi:** anyways look out for yourselves, who knows what that sick fucker will do next

**k.doyoung:** I honestly doubt he’ll try to hack any of us again…

**k.doyoung: **we know it’s him, so he would not gain anything from this.

**k.doyoung:** I’m more worried about ty.

**jeffrey:** he’ll be fine

**jeffrey:** we’ll make sure of it

**johnnyboy: **he’s right

**johnnyboy: **ooh prof is here

**jeffrey:** fuck did you read that article?

**johnnyboy:**… there was a reading we were supposed to do?

**k.doyoung:** Dumbasses

**-**

For the whole dance session, Taeyong felt his best friends burning glaze on him. Whether Ten was just mad or worse disappointed and worried as well, he could not tell.

The feeling he wouldn’t be able to quietly slip away after this lesson grew bigger and bigger by the minute. _Damn it_, he thoughted while biting his lip. _I’m just trying to protect you guys, can’t you see? _

Finally, just barely ten minutes later Mrs. Choi clapped, before turning around and facing the students. “And that’s it for today. Thank you, everyone. Have a good week and I’ll see you all next Monday.”

There were multiple murmurs of goodbye, thanking their teacher and wishing her a nice week as well. Taeyong however quickly made his way to grab his back, opting to take shower at the dorm in hope of being able to avoid Ten.

What he didn’t expect though was the sight greeting him after he fled the practice room. Of course, perfectly positioned at the front door was no other than Wong Kun-hang himself, obviously not only at the studio to wait for his boyfriends class to end.

Taeyong was in a rough spot. Turning back around meant having to fight off Ten but trying to leave through the front door wasn’t going to be easy either.

_Maybe… he really ist here to pick up Ten?_

The dance major gulped and decided to just walk through the front, ignoring his former friend even though he knew that the younger had already seen him.

But before he could even reach out to grab the door, he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Hyung? Can we talk? Please?”

Taeyong let out a deep sighed as turned around. “Kun-hangie, listen I-”, he started but was cut off by a different voice.

Next to the young freshmen, though standing a little further away, was Ten, holding the same gaze that had been gracing his beautiful features throughout their lesson.

He watched as Ten’s eyebrows furrowed. “You what, Taeyongie?”, asked the sophomore before walking towards Taeyong, only stopping when was directly in front of the junior.

“Ten, please don’t do this.”

“Do what? Ask for an explanation about your recent behavior? Ask about the reasons as to why you started to completely ignore us. All of us, even Yuta and me, who have been you’re best fucking friends for almost 15 years now? Taeyong, you know you can talk to us about everything. Just let us in, please.”

During his speech, Ten’s voice changed from sounding mad to sounding hurt and confused.

Taeyong’s heart was hurting. That’s what he was doing to his friends. Hurting them.

“Ten, I can’t okay? Can’t you just try to understand? To listen to my wishes? I said I wanted time to figure this out myself!”, Taeyong raised his voice more and more almost shouting at the end of the sentence.

This, was the moment the youngest of three decided it was time for him to get involved.

Kun-hang, who still had not taken his hands away from Taeyongs shoulder began shaking him slightly.

“Wake up, hyung! Sometimes you can’t do things alone, and sometimes you don’t have to. It’s your right if you feel like this, but it’s also our right to ask you to not treat us like replaceable dolls. You can’t just be nice to us when you need us and then throw us away when you don’t.

The Taeyong I know wouldn’t do something like that, so just please tell us what’s going on so we can help you!“

Taeyong clicked with his tongue before rolling with his eyes.

“Well, sometimes you need to time for yourself to figure things out! Just let me do this for once, I’ve been leeching on your support for years and now I’m stable enough to fight this out on my own and you don’t want me to?”

“That’s not what we’re saying!”, Ten’s voice had grown a little hoarse from their lively discussion.

“But just think about how other guys are feeling right now! For how long do you think you can string Johnny along until he grows sick of your dramatic ass? You can’t expect him to wait around forever!”

Ten had hit the point he knew would hurt Taeyong the most. Taeyong felt tears forming in his eyes but refused to let them fall.

“Well, I’m not!”, his voice had reached an all-time high.

Shoulders sinking, he looked at his friends with a pleading expression. “I’m fucking not, okay? He’s free to let this go whenever. I know what I’m putting you guys through, okay? But it’s something I need to do, for all of us. And I’m sorry, I genuinely am. You know I love you Tennie, you know I love you both like my own family. Yuta and Hyuckie, too. But this something you can’t help with. This is something where you help even might make things worse, okay?”

Taeyong breathed out, his voice shaking.

“So, just leave me alone for now, okay? Please just, stop. Stop trying to help me, stop trying to reach out to me, stop trying to be my friend. I know you only have the best intentions doing that, but it’s not helping and I don’ want it. I already said it once and I hate to say it twice, but I don’t wanna be your friend right now, ignoring the fact that I just can’t.“

Neither Ten nor Kun-hang said something, both looking at him with disappointment written in their faces.

He gently took Kun-hangs hand in his, making it fall down from his shoulder.

“I’m not asking any of you to stay around or for you to accept me back with open arms once this is over. If you move on without me during this time, that’s fine, too. I can’t expect you guys to put your lives on hold just because I’m not around. Just know, I’m sorry and if there was a different way to do this, I’d never put you in this situation, yeah?”

A lonely tear made it’s way down Taeyongs cheek. He sent his friends a shaky smile.

“I love you guys, okay? Please never forget.”

He waited a moment but neither of the younger two seemed like they had something to say, so he sent them one last smile, one last handwave before he turned around, opened the door and vanished into the cold evening air, maybe leaving behind the life he once knew, forever.

**-**

**Lee Mark ↔ Lee Donghyuck**

**mark: **hey, baby

**mark:** how are you feeling?

**hyuck♥**: it’s fine

**hyuck♥:** I’m fine

**mark:** but… I know you’re not

**mark:** it’s fine to be upset and hurt about this

**mark: **taeyong-hyung could have treated this whole situation differently

**hyuck♥:** I’m not that mad anymore honestly

**hyuck♥**: but I can’t help but feel petty…

**mark**: I understand bubba

**mark:** but do you think taeyong-hyung would have done something like this without a reason?

**hyuck♥:** of course not…

**mark: **I honestly feel like it’s hyun-shiks doing

**mark:** even if the hyungs won’t open their eyes because they’re scared of what will happen if it’s because of him

**hyuck♥:** mark… if hyun-shik is behind this… if he is manipulating hyung into doing this

**hyuck♥:** that’s like the worst-case scenario

**hyuck♥:** because that means he has power over hyung again… or maybe never he never stopped having this kinda control

**mark:** that’s fucking scary

**hyuck♥: **I don’t want that to be the truth…I’m scared something bad will happen

**mark:** me too

**hyuck♥:** but… I know I was way too harsh on hyung…

**hyuck♥:** I’ll try to apologize soon

**mark: **see? that’s my baby

**mark:** the smart hyuck I know

**hyuck♥: **ugh stop

**hyuck♥:** I like you so much

**hyuck♥:** I don’t think it’s healthy

**mark: **I like you even more baby

**mark:** you wanna stay at mine tonight=

**hyuck♥:** can I

**mark: **ofc

**hyuck♥:** ok ♥♥♥

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???: **I saw you talking to Ten today princess….

**???:** but from what I saw you gave him and his little boyfriend the cold shoulder

**???: **very good sweet-heart

**???:** keep it up and nothing will happen to your little friends :)

**Seo Johnny ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**youngho♥**: hey gorgeus

**youngho♥**: it’s me again

**youngho♥:** I know you won’t answer

**youngho♥: **but that’s fine, I know you’re going through something

**youngho♥: **but the others are suspecting this might be his doing

**youngho♥:** as in hyun-shik

**youngho♥:** babe if you’re in danger please get help in one or way or another

**youngho♥:** I’m scared you’ll get hurt

**youngho♥:** so… just please look out after yourself, okay?

**youngho♥**: come back to us soon, honey

**youngho♥: **We love you

**youngho♥: **♥

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**10/10: **I love Lee Taeyong

**10/10**: but honestly, FUCK HIM

**johnnyboy: **what happened?

**prince_eric**: he’s really determined to put our friendships on hold

**prince_eric:** and he still won’t tell us why

**10/10:** because he is “figuring himself out”

**satanoto**: told you so

**10/10:** …

**prince_eric**: honestly? not helping the situation like at ALL

**satanoto: **sorry

**satanoto: **so what do we do now?

**johnnyboy:** wait until he is comfortable to ask for help

**johnnyboy:** and continue to watch out for him from afar

**10/10:** I’m kinda done tbh

**prince_eric:** babe?

**10/10**: it’s his decision?? I love him but like

**10/10:** if he feels safe enough to end the friendships then he’ll be fine on his own

**10/10:** it’s his problem now

**demonbreed:** hyung…

**demonbreed: **I know how you feel right now. 

**demonbreed**: don’t let the pettiness cloud your judgment… there has to be a reason as to why he’s behaving this way

**demonbreed:** and I think minhyung is on to something with hyun–shik having something to do with this

**jeffrey:** I can see it too tbh

**johnnyboy:** let’s not freak out until we know what’s going on

**johnnyboy:** we’ll wait a little longer until we try to reach out to him again

**johnnyboy:** but keep an eye in case anything happens

**wokhey: **I think that’s a good idea

**demonbreed**: me too

**10/10:** ugh

**10/10: **I guess…

**johnnyboy:** okay so let’s do that

**johnnyboy: **keep each other updated

**-**

Taeyong could not remember the last time had felt like this.

Usually, he would have been asleep hours ago, but here he was now. Awake and turning from one side to the other. Laying on his back, his stomach, and then on his sides, before turning on his back again. He tried every comfortable position he could think of. He even tried drinking a cup of warm milk, counting sheep's and listening to relaxing music.

But nothing was able to help him fall asleep.

The empty way he had been feeling and the anxiety coursing through his body had been making it pretty much impossible to fall into a slumber.

He turned on his stomach again, smothering his face into his soft pillow. Normally, he would have asked his roommate if he wanted to cuddle or he would have texted one of their other friends since during nights like these at least one or two college students were awake to half-ass an assignment, they had forgotten about until it had been almost too late.

But now, there was no way he could have searched for comfort in his loved ones, realizing again how lonely he truly was. Maybe, this was what he deserved.

Was this his punishment for greater evils he had caused in his previous life?

Maybe, just maybe a happy was life was not made for Taeyong.

_Or, a late-night walk could be the solution to my problems. _

Nothing to lose, since he felt like he would not be able to fall asleep anytime soon anyways, Taeyong decided to get up. Almost completely blind in the barely lit room, he grabbed one of his skinny jeans from his wardrobe before pulling out a hoodie and putting the item of clothing on.

He took his smartphone and headphones of his night desk and slipped into a pair of busted vans before he quietly slipped out of his room into the shared living space. On his tippy toes, he finally reached the door connecting the dorm room with the hallway, opening the said door in a quiet manner before slipping out into the dark corridor.

Finally being able to breathe again once he reached the quiet outside of the night made Taeyong feel a lot better.

He took out his phone, starting up a random playlist before making his way down the path leading towards one of the parks near campus. Looking up, Taeyong noticed how lucky he was, considering he was not able to see one cloud on the dark night sky. It was filled with the bright stars instead.

Even if it sometimes was difficult to see them in the bright shining city, the never stopping life always making the streets shine even during the darkest nights.

As he reached the park, Taeyong felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Confused, he pulled it out. Who was texting him this late at night?

Considering the situation they currently were in, it could not have been one of his precious friends. And unfortunately, Taeyong was proven right once he unlocked his smartphone and the name he wanted to see the least was staring him, laughing in the face. Lee Hyun-shik.

**??? ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**???: **tsk tsk princess

**taeyong:** what is now?

**???: **didn’t I tell you all the things you were not supposed to do?

**???:** didn’t I?!

**taeyong:** the fuck did I do?

**taeyong: **I’m staying away from everyone like you asked

**taeyong: **I’ve even started looking for a different school

**taeyong:** what more can you want

**???: **oh princess

**???: **did you honestly think you could go to the police without me noticing?

**???:** it’s almost adorable how stupid you are

**???: **you should now I have ears and eyes everywhere

**???:** and I know I promised dear little Johnny

**???:** or one of your friends would get hurt if you’d go the cops

**???: **but they’ve been really sticking together for the last couple of days

**???:** just, one of them always missing on their little outings

**???: **one of that group, always walking around all alone

**???:** lonely

**???:** without anyone there to protect or help them

**???: **even out there… all lone at this late hour

**???: **during the night where everything could happen

**???:** tell me, princess

**???:** which of you am I talking about

**???: **princess…

**???: **answer

**taeyong:** me

**taeyong:** it’s me you’re talking about

**???: **correct :)

**???:** look out, princess

**-**

Taeyongs heart began beating faster than it ever had before. Any feeling of safety had left him completely, leaving the young college student shaking with anxiety. _He’s just playing tricks with you, Taeyong. He won’t hurt you, he can’t do anything right now._

He tried to calm down himself, though it did nothing to help his fluttering heart and the nervousness that made his stomach twirls. There was no way, Hyun-shik was able to track him down fast enough to hurt him at this moment.

But if the world loved doing one thing, it surely was proving Taeyong wrong.

Before he could bring his thought to an end he felt clammy hands gripping on his shoulders. Said hands began dragging him back which lead to Taeyong falling to the ground.

Breathing heavily he started at the three shadows in front of him.

_This is it._

_This is the end._

Because standing there above him was no other than his own personal walking nightmare, Lee Hyun-shik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> since the next chapter is in fact the last one, I'll leave you with that and without a spoiler. I can't believe this work is already coming to an end, thanks to all of you for sticking with me.
> 
> ☼ come talk to me @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


	10. heuse (ft. chris linton & emma sameth) - stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wokhey: anyone awake???
> 
> wokhey: guys pls
> 
> wokhey: it’s got to do with yongie hyung
> 
> johnnyboy: yukei-ah
> 
> jonnhyboy: whats up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, lovelies! 
> 
> I can’t believe it, but this the last update to this fan fiction. We have finally come to the end. 
> 
> But before we begin with our regular program, I felt the need to talk about something. 
> 
> I’m sure by now you all know what happened on this Monday, the 14th of October 2019. If this topic is triggering to you, please do skip this beginning note. I won’t be saying something important anyways.
> 
> We lost a beautiful soul. Choi Jin-ri, Sulli, has finally found her peace. And I know, she doesn’t have to do with this work but this is something that shook the whole community. First and most importantly I wanted to tell you all, that if you are struggling, please never be afraid to reach out to me or anyone you feel comfortable with. You are loved, you are important, you are valid.
> 
> And to Sulli, thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me, for the community, your fans, family, and friends. And I’m sorry, sorry that you couldn’t find the solace, the help you deserved on this planet. Thank you, you can rest now. 
> 
> Sulli was an incredible human. She stood up for important topics like racism, feminism and was a vocal supporter of the lgbtqia+ community. But not only that, she was a beautiful flower, inside and out. A great performer, singer, and artist. She will be dearly missed. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> ☼ chat names  
Taeyong -> tea-yong  
Johnny-> johnnyboy  
Yuta -> satanoto  
Ten -> 10/10  
Doyoung -> k.doyoung  
Jaheyun -> jeffrey  
Mark -> churchboi  
Hendery -> prince_eric  
Donghyuck -> demonbreed  
yukhei -> wokhey
> 
> ☼ warnings: none :)
> 
> ☼ storys playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi60XkaYfxRV7wkuOpoUw9lZbihlAmgYq  
-> side note, today's chapter is not accompanied by one of the songs from the playlist since I felt like in the end's lyrics fit the situation a bit better.
> 
> ☼ and without further ado: I present to you the last chapter of the boy who cried wolf.

☼ chapter 10 ☼

We can figure this out

  
Put your feet down

We are the lucky ones

  
Swallow your choices down

  
Terrified of what's left

  
Remains, unsettled till you break my mind

Yukhei was starting to get worried.

It had been almost over an hour an ago since he heard his roommate leave their shared dorm. Taeyong going on a midnight walk to clear his mind was not a rare occurrence but those times he always came back 30-45mins after leaving.

The younger boy now counted 68 minutes and there was no sign of Taeyong returning.

He grew more anxious with the minute.

Ignoring the fact the pink-haired junior had been feeling down for the past days, there was still a big possibility of Lee Hyun-shik being the cause to all of this, and the thought of Taeyong all alone at night, wandering around and maybe falling victim to Hyun-shik made Yukhei break out in cold sweat.

So, naturally, there was no way he could have slept until knowing that his Hyung had returned to their dormitory in one piece.

But said Hyung just didn’t seem to want to come back.

_Come on, Yongie-hyung._

A deep sigh escaped the college students lips.

_Maybe I should hit up a few of the others, get them to start searching for him. This isn’t normal behavior, even in times like these._

Yukhei pulled out his phone.

**-**

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**wokhey: **anyone awake???

**wokhey:** guys pls

**wokhey:** it’s got to do with yongie hyung

**johnnyboy**: yukei-ah

**jonnhyboy:** whats up?

**wokhey:** he left for a midnight walk over an hour ago

**wokhey:** normally he’d return way earlier

**wokhey: **and with the whole situation going on I’m scared something happened to Taeyong-hyung

**johnnyboy: **fuck

**johnnyboy: **give me ten minutes or something

**johnnyboy: **I’ll help you search for him

**wokhey:** thank you johnny-hyung

**johnnyboy:** there is nothing to thank me for

**johnnboy: **he is just as important to me as he is to you

**johnnyboy: **heading out now

**wokhey:** I’ll wait for you in front of the dorms

-

Johnny felt out of breath as he reached the front door of Yukheis and Taeyongs dormitory. He had spotted the younger already a couple of seconds before, the taller figure nervously jumping around in the dark.

“Yukhei-ah!”, he called out to the freshmen as he reached the door, the dim lights coming from the hallway made it easier to make out the Thai-Chinese boy.

“Hyung!”

Johnny wished there would have been the possibility for him to try to regain his posture after running there in a sprint, but finding Taeyong was a lot more important to him.

“We’ve got no time to lose, where does he usually walk around at this time?”, Johnny wheezed out, bending down and putting his hands on his knees while trying to breathe.

“He’d usually visit the park around here during his walks.”

“Okay, then let’s go.”, Youngho stood up straight again, rolling his shoulders once and grabbing his smartphone out of his back pocket to turn on its flashlight.

Quickly, both of them started to make their way down the path, leading them to one of the parks near campus. They walked together in complete silence, both concentrating on trying to make out Taeyongs figure in the dark.

The elder felt his heartbeat quicken in an almost worrying rhythm, both from the anxiety flooding through his body and the amount of exercise he had been put through for the past minutes.

As they reached the park Taeyong supposedly was frequenting, they began to split up to search for a sign of the dance major.

For a long time, it seemed like their search would remain fruitlessly.

But shortly before Johnny wanted to call out to Yukhei, to convince the younger to leave and wait back at their dorm, since the probability of them finding Taeyong grew less and less likely by the minute, said boy began to call out frantically to him.

“Johnny-hyung! Fuck, I found him! You have to come here, this isn’t good.”

Johnny had read about people feeling like their heart had stopped as it had dropped to the ground and as if time around stopped ticking a lot of time in books before but he never expected to feel like one of the protagonists of these novels one day.

He hurried towards the younger, his heart again feeling like it had stopped in his chest when he was greeted with the sight of a panicking Yukhei, standing above the body of one Lee Taeyong, his face beaten blue and bloody, his eyes closed and his breath seemingly shallow.

“Fuck, Yukhei.”

“I know. Shit, Hyung. What do we do? Oh God, what do we do?”

“We have to take him to the hospital, right now.”

Johnny bent down, slightly hitting the Taeyongs cheeks.

“Baby, are you with me? Can you hear me?”, he desperately tried to get his love to talk.

But nothing happened. It seemed like Taeyong was completely out of it.

He stood up again in the fastest way possible, turning to the freshman again.

“Do you have a car?”

Yukhei nodded. “Yeah, it’s parked on the parking lot of our dorm.”

“Okay, good. I’ll see if I can make out any heavier injuries to see if we can carry him to the car or if we have to call an ambulance.”

Again, he reached out for Taeyong, trying to make out if there were any heavy injuries on the petite body, but besides his beaten face, there was no indicator of any other harm besides a few dark bruises on the pale skin.

Johnny nodded. “I think I can carry him without making anything worse.”

He slowly pulled the younger into his arm, pulling the unconscious body into a bridal-style carry. “Okay, let’s go. We’ve got no time to lose.”

As quick as possible, but also trying to be incredibly careful to keep Taeyong unharmed, Johnny followed Yukhei to the way of his car, hoping to any god, or anyone out there listening to him that Taeyong would be fine.

In all honesty, they should have expected something like this to happen, since there was no way Taeyong would start hurting his friends like that out of nowhere, the need to protect them from something, something that was quite obviously Lee Hyun-Shik, must have been the reason for all of this happening.

And despite trying to reach out to Taeyong and despite trying to protect him, they still were not able to do so. Taeyong ended up scared and alone, no one to help or support him while he was presumably facing his worst nightmare.

Just the thought made Johnny sick to his stomach.

It also made him have to try to fight the tears about to spill from his eyes as he was trying to maneuver the junior in the back of Yukheis run-down Ford.

Yukhei had already started the car and after Johnny got in behind Taeyong they sped from the parking lot onto the streets, trying to make it as quickly as humanily possible to the next hospital.

Praying and hoping the fragile and most important freight would be okay. Taeyongs head was laying down Johnny's lap, the big doe eyes closed and his breath coming out in something that almost could have been considered soft huffs.

In what was probably record time, the three of them reached the hospital. Yukhei stopping right at the front door so Johnny could get out and carry Taeyong the last couple of meters into the hospitel while the younger boy himself would search for an empty space on the parking lot.

As soon as he reached the ER, Taeyong was taken from his grasps while Johnny was trying to explain the situation to the nurses and the doctor.

And as he watched the nurses take off with Taeyong, the almost lifeless looking body in the wheelchair on his way get examined, Johnny listened tot he words oft he young doctor as he explained to him he would have to wait outside of the room until they’d be able to give him updates.

Just as Yukhei reached his side, the doctor took off again, following his staff into the room designated to Taeyong.

And Johnny?

Johnny for the first time in probably an hour felt like he could breathe again as he slit down the blank hospital walls.

They would be fine. The doctors and nurses would take care of Taeyong and he would be healthy and dandy in a matter of days and then he would start to dote on the youngsters of their group again. Johnny was sure of it, he had to be, so he wouldn’t lose hope.

And it was easy, as he felt Yukhei slide down beside him before resting his head on Johnny's shoulder. Because he was not alone, all of them were in this together.

In this mission, to protect Taeyong and get him back on his feet again.

And maybe punch Lee Hyun-shik in the face, if anybody would feel up for that.

**-**

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

It had been roughly 40 minutes since Taeyong was taken to his room and Johnny and Yukhei still were waiting for any updates. In the meantime, they had switched from the ground to sit on the white, uncomfortable plastic chairs of the hospital.

Johnny watched Yukhei strech out his long limbs after yawning.

“Do you think we’ll get any updates soon?”

“I mean, how long can they take? It’s not like he needs surgery.”, Johnny muttered.

Yukhei nodded. “I think I’m gonna get some coffee, do you want one too?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Again, the younger nodded before standing up and vanishing down the hall.

Just as Johnny was about to stand up from the chair, his legs bouncing from the nervousness he felt again as soon as Yukhei had left, the doctor that had taken Taeyong came out of the room, the younger was laying in.

The young man eventually came to a halt in front of Johnny. “Your the one brought Lee Taeyong in, is that correct?”

Johnny nodded.

“Okay, we wanna keep him here for the rest of the night to see how he’ll do but he should be fine. He’s still unconscious but should be waking up soon, he might be a little woozy from the pain killers though. We couldn’t find any internal bleeding, you guys can be lucky he got away with a few bruised ribs and a couple of cuts here and there.”

Johnny, again nodded before thanking the doctor, watching him walk away, probably to treat the next patient waiting for him. As one of the nurses passed him, he stopped her quickly.

“I’m sorry, I totally forget to ask and the doc already went on his way but can my friend and I go see Taeyong? The patient in room 127?”

The nurse looked at him with a look of confusion before turning her gaze towards the room Taeyong was laying in. She sighed. “Yeah, you guys are fine.”

Johnny sent her a grateful smile, just as Yukhei turned the corner and walked back to stand besides Johnny.

“Any updates?”

“Yeah, we can go in. He’s got bruised ribs and some cuts, but the doctor says he it could have been way worse.”

It seemed like a heavyweight was lifted from the youngers shoulders and honestly, Johnny had felt the same.

“Okay, shall we go in?”

“Wait, have you called any of the others?”

“No, but the chat has been quiet, it seems like they’re all asleep.”

“Do you think we should wait until the morning to tell them? Taeyong will be fine and they’ll just worry and lose sleep if we tell them now…”

Johnny took a sip from the plastic cup. The coffee inside the tiny cup indeed tasted disgusting, but anything to keep him up a little longer, right?

Yukhei took a sip from his cup before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. Come on, let’s go see your boyfriend, lover boy.”

Johnny laughed hoarsely, glad to have Yukhei by his side in the situation they were in.

“Don’t call me that.”

**-**

As soon as they opened the door, they could see Taeyong blink before turning his head slightly in their direction. A drowsy smile spread across the lips of the bruised boy. 

Both of them hurried to Taeyongs side, Yukhei sitting on the chair to the boys right while Johnny opted to sit on the bed beside his lover, who still was busy smiling up at him.

Eventually, Yukhei nudged the eldest in the room, breaking the spell between the boys and bringing Johnny back from staring intensely into Taeyongs eyes.

Johnny gifted Yukhei with a disapproving glance before leaning down to Taeyong, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He began to caress said cheek.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?”, Johnny had whispered eventually.

Taeyong sighed. “I’ve been better. M’ ribs hurt.”

Johnny cooed. “I know, I’m so sorry, angel.”

Yukhei cleared his throat. “Not to ruin the moment, but what the fuck happened?”

Taeyongs eyebrows furrowed before let out a deep sigh.

“Hyun-shik.”

The anger both of Taeyongs visitor felt was soaring through their veins. “Hyung, you really have to go to the police this time, that asshole fucking assaulted you!”

They watched as the boy sighed. “Already did.”

“What?”

“Alr’dy went to the police station this morning. That’s why he got angry and did this, so I’d learn my lesson.”

Johnny could not remember a moment in his life he felt as much furry, as much genuine anger as he did at that moment. _I will find you, Lee Hyun-shik, and I will end you. _

“Oh, god. Yongie-hyung, that’s horrible.”

Taeyong shrugged before a slightly cocky smile spread across his lips.

“It’s annoying, but he was the stupid one. By doing this he just proved my point further and incriminated himself even more. Especially considering the park I was in has actually _working_ security cameras.”

“Did you plan this?”

“No, but he still play’d the cards ‘n my fav’r anyways.”

They watched Taeyong yawn, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds before forcing them to open again.

“My, oh my. Aren’t you a smart cookie, babe.” Johnny whispered fondly before pressing another kiss to his lovers face.

“Mhm, really t’red now though.”

“That’s fine, you can sleep a little if you want.”

Taeyong nodded before opening his arms, making grabby arms at Johnny.

“Will you cuddle me?”

“I don’t know, I don’t wanna hurt you, baby.”

The younger began to pout adorably, his big doe eyes looking up pleadingly at Johnny.

“Puh-please? You can be careful, right?”

Johnny sighed, caressing the soft skin of Taeyongs face before laying down carefully beside the dance major. “Anything for you, sweetie.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the cheesy actions of the two before trying to find a comfortable position to spend a couple of hours in lands of dreams as well.

**-**

Taeyong felt the sun tickle his nose the warm beams of the autumn making him feel cozy.

The second thing he felt was a heavy arm, wrapped around his waist. For a moment confusion made his mind hazy before he recalled the events of the last night.

Hyun-shik and his two friends.

The hurt they had caused him.

Johnny and Yukhei, who found him and took him to the hospital. Johnny, who was laying beside him now.

The memory of pouting up at the elder, not wanting to let him go and practically begging for him to stay made Taeyong blush. Though also really fucking happy considering that Johnny didn’t leave, caring enough for Taeyong to stay here with him.

After feeling a little more awake, Taeyong turned on his right side to be able to look at the boy laying next to him. The sun was shining on Johnny's face, making him shimmer in the soft light. He felt a fond smile make it’s way on his own face before Taeyong raised his left hand to caress Johnny's face.

_I think I’m falling in love with you._

The memory of Johnny's text made butterflies twirl in Taeyongs stomach.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, too.”, he whispered before pressing a kiss on the cheek of the other.

And as he was distancing himself again, still looking at Johnny he almost had a fucking heart attack.

Because right there was Seo Johnny, staring down at him with open eyes and a huge smirk on his handsome face.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Johnny pulled Taeyong closer to himself again before pressing a soft kiss on Taeyongs lips.

The action made the twirl of the butterflies in his stomach turn into a buzzy beehive.

Content, Taeyong sighed before wrapping his arms tight around Johnny, pulling away and resting his head on Johnny's chest.

It was quiet for a moment.

“I’m glad to have you back.” The elder muttered eventually, against the top of Taeyongs head.

Taeyong nodded. “I’m sorry for what I put you guys through. I just thought my way of handling things was the right one.”

He sighed.

“I know, baby. But we were all so worried about you. We would have loved to help you through all of this.” Taeyong felt Johnny’s hand beginning to softly comb through his hair.

“Didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hyun-shik. He threatened to hurt you guys if I did something he didn’t want me to.”

“You were in contact with him? Taeyong!”, Johnny’s voice grew more urgent, the new information clearly waking him up completely.

“Yeah. He started texting me a little while ago, that’s why your phone got hacked. That was his way of showing me what he was capable of.”

“That sick bastard.”

“Mhm. He made me stop contacting you guys and wanted me to change schools because he felt like I deserved to suffer after what I put him through.”

The elder suddenly sat up, looking more furious than Taeyong had ever seen him.

Ashamed, he started biting on his lip before continuing his story.

“I told him it was crazy because I suffered just as much as he did but then he started threating me via you guys. He said something would happen to you in case I decided to play against the rules and since I could not let anything happen to you I started to comply. I know I hurt you by shutting you out and you have to believe me when I say I won’t ever forgive myself for it.

Especially, cause, in the end, it didn’t change anything. I still got hurt and that hurts you guys just as much, I know.“

Silence.

“That’s fucked up, hyung.”

Yukhei, who seemingly woke up just in time to listen to the dance majors story, looked at them from his place on the hospital chair. The eyes of the freshmen, though still clouded with sleep, were wide from shock.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“No.”, Johnny growled harshly.

“What no?”

“No, don’t apologize. This is not your fault, in any shape or form and I want you to know that.”

Johnny stared down at Taeyong, his gaze burning with suppressed anger.

“He’s right. Fuck, I’m so glad you already went to the police before this, though I really want to punch him in the face right now!”, Yukhei grumbled.

Taeyong quickly turned towards the younger, eyebrows furrowed and a clear frown on his face. “No, you won’t incriminate yourself, he’ll get what he deserves, I’m sure of it.”

“But-”

“No buts, Wong Yukhei.”, Taeyong sat up in an attempt to make himself look more stern, a sudden pain made it’s way up from his ribs, making it seem like the pain killers were starting to wear off.

“Fine.” The pout on Yukheis face was kinda adorable.

Hell, Taeyong missed these idiots. His idiots.

He felt Johnny sighed behind him. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to just ignore him in the hallways, though.”

“Baby, please? Pretty, please?”

“…okay.”

Content, Taeyong pressed a quick peck on Johnny’s face.

And then, a sudden realization hit him.

“Wait, what about the others? Also, what time is it? I swear to god, both of you better not be skipping class, right now!”

Yukhei and Johnny exchanged a look before both busted out laughing. “Nice to know you feel fine enough to start nagging again.”

Taeyoung pouted. “I’m just looking out for you guys!”

The others both chuckled. “We know, babe”, Johnny then said before pressing a few kisses on Taeyongs head.

“Also, my first class starts soon, so I better get going.” Yukhei began. “I’ll look for a nurse or something to see when you can get out of here, oh and be sure to text the others, they’ve probably woken up and are worried by now.”

The freshman stood up walking to the bed, exchanging a high five with Johnny and pressing a peck on Taeyongs forehead before vanishing out into the hallway.

“Hey, can you add me to the group chat again? I feel like I should explain to the others what happened.”

“Sure, let me get both of our phones real quick, though I think mine might be almost dead by now.”

“Yeah, hopefully, we can get out of here soon. And I know you have a class later on today, so you better not be thinking about skipping that, young man.”

Johnny giggled. “Everything for you, angel.”

**-**

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**10/10:** wtf you two

**10/10:** how can you expect us NOT to get worried after that convo???

**10/10:** are you all okay???

**satanoto:** what the hell happened?

**johnnyboy**: wait

**_johnnyboy added tea-yong to yongie hyungs protection squad_**

**tea-yong:** uhm…

**tea-yong: **hello

**k.doyoung: **Yongie-hyung! How are you? What happened?

**churchboi:** Taeyongie-hyung ♥♥♥

**tea-yong:** I have a LOT explaining to do, I know

**10/10:** you do

**tea-yong:** but first of all I wanna apologize to you all :(

**tea-yong: **I realized that I don’t need to fight out my battles alone even if I think it’s the best way

**tea-yong:** (you can thank youngho for that)

**tea-yong**: & before I tell you what happened I just wanna say I’m completely fine now and everything its going to be okay

**johnnyboy:** you got this baby ♥

**tea-yong:** ;__; ♥

**churchboi: **oml I’m lowkey scared

**satanoto:** I’m HIGHKEY scared wtf

**k.doyoung:** Guys…

**tea-yong:** So uhm. I’m at the hospital rn

**10/10:** wtf

**prince_eric: **hyung?!

**tea-yong:** because I got attacked last night

**tea-yong**: by Lee Hyun-shik

**k.doyoung: **Brb just going to punch his face in

**10/10: **are you okay angel???

**tea-yong:** my ribs got a little bruised and I just overall hurt a lot

**tea-yong: **but pain killers make it okay, I’ll be able to leave the hospital today though

**tea-yong:** not allowed to dance for a few weeks tho :’(

**10/10:** I’m sorry, yongie

**prince_eric: **we should have looked out for you better, I’m sorry too Taeyongie-hyung :(

**churchboi**: :(

**tea-yong:** it’s fine guys

**tea-yong:** not like I gave you the possibility to do so

**jeffery:** but why did he assault you?

**tea-yong: **uhm yeah about that…

**tea-yong:** He has been texting me for a while now

**10/10:** what.

**churchboi:** hyung wtf

**tea-yong:** he started talking to me I think the day all of us made up?

**tea-yong: **that’s why younghos phone got hacked, he wanted to show me what he was capable of

**tea-yong: **and then he threatened to hurt some of you, blackmailing me to stop our friendship and to force me to change colleges

**tea-yong:** he also said something bad would happen if I’d go to the police or tell you about this

**jeffery: **he is a fucking psychopath wtf

**satanoto:** omg ty…

**tea-yong:** I went to police yesterday morning anyways

**tea-yong: **since I kept all the receipts from the assault

**tea-yong:** I’ll also try to get him expelled for what he did

**tea-yong: **I don’t want anybody to have to go through the same things I did

**churchboi**: you’re an angel hyungie :(((

**10/10**: honestly angel

**10/10:** but you could have explained the whole situation to us

**10/10: **we would have looked out for each other

**tea-yong: **yeah you did that already kinda unconsciously

**tea-yong:** so he had no opening to hurt one of you when he caught wind of me going to the police station

**tea-yong:** the only one who was alone for the whole time…was me

**tea-yong**: so I luckily ended up being his victim

**10/10:** luckily??

**johnnyboy:** babe…

**prince_eric:** hyung NO

**demonbreed:** hyung

**tea-yong: **donghyuck-ah

**demonbreed:** hyung I

**demonbreed**: I’m so fucking sorry

**demonbreed**: I was such an asshole, acting as I did without knowing the situation you were in

**demonbreed**: also, it’s not luck you ended up getting hurt

**demonbreed:** if something like this happens again

**demonbreed: **ever

**demonbreed:** I want NONE of you to act like this

**demonbreed:** you getting hurt hurts just as much as it would if we ourselves would get hurt

**demonbreed:** I fucking love Lee Taeyong

**demonbreed: **so never shut out us out again

**tea-yong: **hyuck

**tea-yong:** I’m so sorry, too

**tea-yong:** I love you so much

**tea-yong: **all of you

**churchboi: **I love you too, hyungie ♥

**prince_eric: **same

**10/10:** you know you’re my angel ♥

**wokhey:** I LOVE YOU HYUNG!!!

**churchboi:** caps…

**satanoto:** I love you much yongie :(

**tea-yong: **jaehyn doyoung johnny say it BACK >:(

**jeffery:** fine… I love you hyung

**johnnyboy**: ♥

**tea-yong: **:’) ♥

**k.doyoung:** Love you too, Taeyongie ♥

**10/10: **so uhm when can we visit???

**tea-yong:** well… johnny and I are going home in like an hour

**tea-yong:** once everything is ready

**churchboi: **how about we all visit ton8?

**demonbreed**: who spells tonight like that

**demonbreed: **minhyung wtf

**churchboi:** stop bullying me babe

**demonbreed: **b-babe

**jeffery:** stop flirting on main pls

**tea-yong:** how the fuck are we supposed to fit in the dorm

**10/10:** … we’ll fit

**satanoto**: we just gotta cuddle!

**wokhey: **& since y’all are gay as fuck anyways I doubt that’s going to be a problem

**johnnyboy:** rUde

**demonbreed:** you’re gay 2???

**wokhey: **so what?

**tea-yong:** guys!!

**tea-yong:** it’s fine

**tea-yong**: I’m excited to see you all again

**10/10:** I’ll hug you to death ♥

**johnnyboy**: please don’t

**johnnyboy: **I need him

**johnnyboy:** he is my emotional support baby boy

**jeffery: **I wish I could unread that

**satanoto:** ugh same

**demonbreed: **he is our emotional support hyung!

**tea-yong:** y’all are so cute

**tea-yong:** ♥

**demonbreed:** ♥

**churchboi:** ♥

**10/10: **♥

**satanoto: **♥

**k.doyoung:** ♥

**jeffery: **♥

**johnnyboy:** ♥

**prince_eric:**

**demonbreed**: wow you just ruined that like this huh?

**prince_eric:** mark collect your boyfriend

**churchboi:** omw

**-**

Later that day the two boys were laying down on the younger's bed. Johnny sprawled out underneath Taeyong, who was resting his head on the others shoulder.

They were laying in silence for a while.

“I can’t believe how much happened in the span of like a month”, muttered the elder eventually.

Taeyong sighed.

“Welcome, to the drama that is my life, I guess.”

He felt Johnny shake with his head before the big paws of the business major began to stroke through Taeyongs hair. “It’s fine, baby. I was trying to make light out of the situation, I was not trying to make you feel guilty about something. Besides, this definitely was the peak. Nothing bad regarding Hyun-shik will happen again. He will get expelled and face his rightful consequences in front of the law. You made sure of this with your brave acts, there is no need to sell yourself or this beautiful life of yours short.”

Feeling a heat creep up his cheeks, Taeyong turned his head upwards so he could look the other in the eyes, raising a hand to caress his left cheek.

They lay there, basking in each other's warmth for a little while longer.

“Say, now that all of this is finally over, do you wanna go on that date sometime soon?” Johnny eventually broke the silence again.

Happiness (or maybe the pain killers, to be honest) made Taeyong feel light-headed.

“Of course! I’ve been waiting for this basically since I met you, big guy.”

Johnny’s eyes were practically sparkling, making him look more beautiful than ever.

“So, uhm. How about next Friday?”

Taeyong nodded. “I don’t think I can do anything exciting considering my ribs, though.”

“That’s fine, it’s going to be perfect either way.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Maybe okay can be our alw-”

“Shut up!”

“Fine.”

**-**

Just as promised, the other members of their little friend group did pay a visit to the bedridden Taeyong.

At one point Johnny had been chased out of the others bed and all of their youngsters took turns in cuddling Taeyong ‘to get better’.

First, of course, their babies Donghyuck and Mark, who wouldn’t let go of the older for what felt like hours. After that Lucas and Yuta, who had tears brimming in his eyes, pressing kisses onto the crown of Taeyongs head. Ten and Kun-hang, who had been next, squished their friend in their middle while whispering encouraging words. Doyoung, who had followed, had a single tear rolling down his cheeks as he was catching Taeyong up with what had happened while the other was gone.

Jaehyun, who had been reluctant at first, being the one who had known Taeyong for the least amount of time, eventually was pushed into the dance majors bed by their scheming friends.

After laying next to Taeyong, stiff as a board for a couple of minutes, he eventually sighed before carefully pulling the other towards himself and embracing him. Taeyong, who still was a little woozy on the pain killers, had smiled up at the younger tiredly, causing Jaehyun to blush furiously before sprinting out of the bed again.

The others giggled while a berry red Jaehyun muttered to himself. “How can someone be this pretty? It’s crazy. Fuck, Jung Jaehyun stop being such a panicked gay and get a grip.”

After that, they carefully arranged themself in the small room, most of them pilling around the ground near the bed, while Johnny and Ten were sharing the said bed with Taeyong. They decided to watch a couple of romcoms while most of them dozed away, finding themselves in a light sleep.

And despite everything that had happened over the past week, and despite feeling kind of out of himself, Taeyong still felt incredibly, indescribably happy.

**-**

**\- yongie hyungs protection squad -**

**tea-yong:** good morning kids!

**tea-yong: **how are you all on this perfectly fine friday?

**demonbreed:** yes, you and johnny have your first date tonight

**demonbreed: **we ALL know

**demonbreed:** & you won’t let us forget

**johnnyboy:** let him be, donghyuck-ah

**johnnyboy:** it’s cute

**k.doyoung: **I agree.

**10/10:** me too

**satanoto: **me 2

**demonbreed: **that’s because y’all are whipped for taeyongie hyung

**demonbreed:** weak af

**prince_eric:** you mean like mark is whipped for you?

**jeffery: **whipped like…

**prince_eric:** whip cream?

**jeffrey: **my real-life child

**jeffrey:** my son

**jeffrey:** you get me :’)

**k.doyoung:** That whole act is only cute when TY does it, Jaehyun-ah.

**jeffrey:**

** **

**churchboi:** jeffrey hyung MEMEKING

**satanoto:** are you defending jaehyun rn?

**demonbreed:** I think we have entered a parallel universe

**johnnyboy: **maybe mark got replaced by aliens

**k.doyoung:** Yeah, these are the only possible explanations.

**satanoto:** really?

**k.doyoung:** No.

**k.doyoung:** Fucking dumbasses.

**jeffrey: **sure feels good not to be the one on the receiving end of that heat

**jeffrey: **at least for once

**k.doyoung:** We can change that.

**jeffrey: **nevermind

**johnnyboy: **what’s going on

**demonbreed:** true doyoungie hyung is feisty today

**tea-yong:** everything alright, doyoung-ah?

**k.doyoung: **Of course, Yongie-hyung. ♥

**jeffrey: **oh it’s because he sucker-punched someone earlier lol

**k.doyoung:** Well, I hope you enjoyed wandering on this cursed planet for 19 years Jung Jaehyun.

**k.doyoung: **Because on this day, I will end your suffering.

**satanoto:** wait what

**prince_eric:** wtf

**chruchboi:** doyoung hyung YOU PUCNED SOMEONE

**wokhey:** what the fuck did I miss

**tea-yong:** hey kids >:( mind your fucking language

**demonbreed: **should we tell him?

**johnnyboy: **pssscht child

**k.doyoung:** Chill out.

**k.doyoung**: It was just Lee Hyun-shik.

**churchboi:** Did I just witness Kim Doyoung-hyung speak the words “chill out”

**prince_eric: **well technically he was texting

**demonbreed:** BOYS THAT’S NOT THE IMPORTANT PART

**wokhey:** you punched hyunshik????

**tea-yong: **doyoung-ah…

**k.doyoung:** I wish I could say I was sorry.

**k.doyoung: **but.

**k.doyoung: **SIKE

**k.doyoung: **Took one for the team and did what all of us have been wanting to.

**satanoto: **you know what. that parallel universe theory doesn’t seem as far fetched rn

**jeffrey: **tbh

**wokhey: **AM I STILL DATING JUNGWOO IN THIS UNIVERSE???? :((((((

**churchboi**: YUKHEI CAPS

**tea-yong**: there is no fucking parallel universe

**johnnboy: **taeyong language

**tea-yong: **betrayed by my own boyfriend

**johnnyboy: **b-b-boyfriend?

**tea-yong:** soon, sweet cheeks ;)

**demobreed:** ew

**jeffrey:** I second that

**10/10:** can we get to the important part of this

**10/10: **aka hyunshik??

**curchboi:** yeah I thought he got expelled after hyung talked to the principle

**tea-yongie:** he did

**johnnyboy: **plus the restraining order he is gonna get…

**k.doyoung: **Yeah he was clearing out his locker today.

**k.doyoung**: And I just passed by conveniently. 😆

**wokhey:** that’s scary…

**jeffrey:** scarly hot

**k.doyoung:** Never say that about me again, Jung.

**k.doyoung:** I have not forgotten about your betrayal.

**k.doyoung**: And you will face your punishment.

**jeffrey:** Can’t wait.

**jeffrey: **Master. 😉

**10/10:** my pure virgin eyes

**satanoto**: you’re not a fucking virgin

**prince_eric:** can confirm

**prince_eric:** that ass really is 10/10

**demonbreed:** could have died without that information tbh

**churchboi: **ANYWAYS

**churchboi:** I’m really happy all of this is finally over

**chruchboi: **I’m so proud fo you tyongie hyung :(

**satanoto:** boi

**satanoto:** we have been going through this for like a decade

**satanoto:** you have no clue how this really feels

**demonbreed:** don’t discredit marks feelings >:(

**demonbreed**: he.is.valid.

**demonbreed: **so.are.his.feelings.

**churchboi**: hyuck :(

**tea-yongie**: you guys are so cute

**wokhey**: markhyuck otp

**johnnyboy:** we’re cuter

**churchboi**: @ me when you’re ACTUALLY dating him, hyung

**wokhey:** OUCH

**wokhey:** THE CALL OUT

**10/10:** wait

**prince_eric: **where are doyoung and jaehyun?

**churchboi:** oh

**churchboi:** after reading jaehyun hyungs last message doyoung hyung started screeching

**churchboi: **after that he climbed on jaehyun hyungs lap and began pulling on his ears 

**churchboi**: but jaehyun only smiled :(( and then he grabbed doyoung hyungies arms and pulled him in a hug

**churchboi: **he is whispering something

**churchboi:** wait is doyoung hyung turning red????

**churchboi:**ndnb d+bn+wor}e@

**prince_eric: **mark are you okay?

**churchboi:** DOYOUNG HYUNG JUST KISSED JAEHYUN HYUNG ON THE CHEEK

**churchboi:** jaehyun hyung is turning red now

**churchboi: **omg this better than any kdrama

**churchboi:** y’all are missing out

**tea-yong:** my life is a kdrama

**demonbreed:** true

**tea-yong:** but also

**tea-yong: **this is so

**tea-yong: **soft???

**tea-yong:**

** **

**demonbreed:** TRUE

**churchboi:** okay this is too cute

**churchboi: **I’m getting kinda jealous rn

**churchboi: **hyuck where are you I wanna kith you

**demonbreed: **@ the café with ten hyung and kunhangie

**wokhey: **I’m here 2???

**demonbreed:** Ig

**churchboi:** okay running

**demonbreed: **minhyung :((

**tea-yongie: **my kids

**tea-yongie: **I’m so soft

**tea-yong: **so happy

**satanoto:** same

**johnnyboy:** our children :’)

**tea-yong: **o-our?

**johnnyboy: **♥ :)

**tea-yong: **:) ♥

**\- fucking twinks wtf ten I hate you how do you change the gc name wait-**

**tea_twink:** okay guys

**king_twink: **yes

**baby_twink:** what’s popping?

**tea_twink:** can you… like come around later and help me get ready for my date with Johnny? please? idk what to do

**king_twink: **OHYES

**baby_twink:** I thought you’d never ask :(

**tea_twink:** hyuck :(

**baby_twink:** love you yongie hyung

**tea_twink:** love you too

**king_twink:** huyck can you bring your make up kit?

**baby_twink:** sure thing tennie hyung

**baby_twink:** yongie hyungie is your pastel pink sweater in the wash rn?

**tea_twink**: no??

**king_twink:** perfect

**baby_twink**: perfect :)

**\- the original trio -**

**doyoungie: **Hi.

**doyoungie:** I know, we don’t really use this chat anymore. But I just felt like saying something.

**doyoungie:** I’ll forever be sorry for the things I did.

**doyoungie:** But I’m so so happy and thankful to be friends with you guys again. I might have acted bitter and salty but I genuinely missed talking to you guys so much during we time we didn’t speak to each other.

**doyoungie:** I just really love and appreciate both of you.

**taeyongie:** doyoung ah :(

**taeyongie**: i love you guys too

**yuta-ie:** same

**yuta-ie:** you guys are SO important to me

**yuta-ie: **♥

**taeyongie:** ♥

**doyoungie: **♥

**Seo Johnny ↔ Lee Taeyong**

**taeyong:** hey gorgeous

**taeyong**: it’s me (not again)

**taeyong: **first of all, I’m so excited for tonight

**taeyong: **second of all, I finally got around reading ALL these messages you left me while I was MIA

**taeyong**: And I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, Youngho Seo

**taeyong**: I know I already said it

**taeyong**: but… 

**taeyong:** I, too, feel like I’m falling in love with you

**taeyong:** I have never felt this strongly for a human before

**taeyong:** you’re the best thing that ever happened to me

**taeyong:** The best thing I ever did was meeting you ♥

**youngho♥**: don’t go all once on me

**taeyong:** seriously THAT’s the thing you focus on?

**taeyong: **has kunhang been forcing you to stream twice mvs?

**youngho♥:** stop being a flop taeyong-ah

**youngho♥: **and stream ngg twice 😎

**taeyong:** I’m

**taeyong:** dating a FUCKINGCRACKHEAD

**youngho♥**: you looooove me

**youngho♥:** you said it so yourself

**taeyong:** unfortunately

**youngho♥:** me too

**youngho♥:** And I’m excited 2

**youngho♥: **can’t wait to have you in my arms

**youngho♥:** my pretty baby

**taeyong**: (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

**youngho♥:** (◕‿◕)♡

**-**

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, making the time for Taeyongs and Johnny's date come closer and closer.

And Taeyong felt like his heart would beat out of his chest every fucking second. It wasn’t the first time the two of them would be hanging out and after everything that had happened they already experienced worse than a lot of couples ever would.

But going on an actual real-life date?

They hadn’t done that yet. Despite planing on doing so for what have been probably weeks. And now, finally, everything was okay. Everything was in place and they would be able to enjoy their time together to the fullest now.

The delicate paintbrushes on his face brought Taeyong out of his thoughts.

Ten and Donghyuck had arrived earlier to help him doll up. Even if their date became a toned-down version of itself. Barely a week had passed since the incident with Hyun-shik and to put it frankly, Taeyongs ribs still were hurting like a bitch.

A nice walk through the park or candlelight dinner just wouldn’t have been enjoyable in the position he was in. Which was fine, Taeyong was sure this reduced version of the date was still going to be the best one he’d ever have. Because it was a date with Johnny, someone who he could imagine himself spending his whole life with.

Even though he’d still wait for a little until he’d admit that.

“Yongie, I know you’re whipped for this man but the amount of time you spend in thought seems almost unhealthy to me”, Ten teased while coating the elder's cheeks with a rosy blush.

Hyuck, who had finished his work trying to figure out an outfit and know was busy typing away on his phone, probably updating his boyfriend, clicked with his tongue.

“Let him be, Ten-hyungie. We haven’t seen him this in love… ever actually.” Donghyuck then led his phone fall on Taeyongs bed before finally turning around to pay attention to the other boys in the room.

A big smile spread across the youngest face.

“Oh my god, Taeyongie-hyung! You look absolutely adorable. Ten-hyungie really knows how to work his make-up!”

Donghyuck nodded approvingly before an idea seemed to pop up in his head making him crawl beside Ten, taking the olders hands in his own. Taeyong watched a pout form on Donghyucks lips. “Hyungie, can you please, please doll me up like this for my next date with Mark?”

Ten, who at first had seemed caught off guard began nodding furiously. “Of course, Donghyuck-ah. He won’t even be able to say not to you!”

Which made Taeyong giggle a little, shaking his head.

“Mark-ah isn’t able to say not to Hyuckie-ah anyways.”

Ten gifted his best friend with a smug smirk. “Ah yeah? As if Johnny hasn’t been the same since you two met. You could ask him to try to buy the world for you and he’d die trying to find a way to make it possible for you.”

Donghyuck broke into soft waves of laughter while Taeyong himself decided to be really mature and stick out his tongue at the fashion design major. “You’re just jealous because you’re dating a dumbass.”

Ten, seemingly offended began to yell, “Fuck you! He was one of the only ones acting like a fucking adult in his whole thing. Despite being one of the youngest. Where were your brain cells considering you’re the second fucking eldest?!”

Taeyong rolled with his eyes. “Well, you just included yourself stupid! Or do I need to remind you of how petty you were acting?”

“So what?! I swear to you, if I hadn’t put this much effort into making you look presentable, I’d be fighting you right now, stupid.”

“You’re bluffing, you’re just not doing anything because you’re a fucking scaredy-cat.”

“Say that again you fucking twink!”

“Rich coming for you!”

Ten let out a vicious scream, honestly, sound a bit like a feral cat before jumping on Taeyong and beginning to pinch his cheeks. Taeyong began kicking the other while trying to shove him off his body.

“Uhm guys?”, Donghyuck tried to get the others to pay attention to himself.

“Guys? Hello?”

But the older two still seemed busy with their petty fight until.

“GUYS! THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR LIKE FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AGO!”

Suddenly the quarrel stopped.

“What?”

“Fuck you, Donghyuck! Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

“I fucking tried you, dramatic ass bitches!”

Silence.

Perplexed the three friends looked at each other.

And then busted out laughing. Honestly, Taeyong felt a little bit bad for making Johnny wait, but laying there on his dorm rooms carpet, holding his stomach while laughing off his ass with his friends, despite the pain that was burning up from his ribs, he couldn’t have been happier.

Truly, for the first time, he felt like everything was going to be fine.

Well.

At least, for a while.

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap!
> 
> So, I will take this opportunity to get a little sappy and emotional on you guys.
> 
> This is the first time in five, maybe six, years I have published and finished a multichaptered work. Something that wouldn’t have been possible without you guys. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you to all the amazing people who read this trash fic, to the people who left kudos and most importantly the people who left comments. Thank you to calamelolove, guccismoochi, jayelaxx, FantasticDesires, Princesssama, and Disoryented. 
> 
> And the biggest thanks and appreciation to the three people who have become something like regulars on this work.
> 
> \- Thank you to JJ (JJJ_0698), who if I’m not mistaken has commented on every single chapter of this work. You fucking trooper.
> 
> \- Thank you to star (thestarlight), who I still can’t believe read this piece of lovely trash and who also is an incredible and amazing writer. Please do check out their work
> 
> \- Thank you to dawni (Dawnbreak55), who not only managed to always make me laugh but actually reached out to me via tumblr and better not stop texting me now that this is over.
> 
> I also wanted to use this moment to apologize to you all. I really wanted to give you the detailed johnyong date you deserved after that hell trip, but I also wanted to post this on time and both just wouldn’t have been possible. So, I found a compromise I was content with, and everything I’ll say about that is, keep an eye out during the Advent season. ;) I still hope I managed to give a satisfactory end to this story. 
> 
> Also, I did think a lot about what I wanted to do after this work. I thought about writing a sequel for a long time but ultimately decided to let myself and the characters rest for a little. A sequel might be coming anyways though, I really wanna write one. Though it’d focus more on dojae and markhyuck and probably would be coming in spring of 2020 at the earliest. Do tell me what you think about that. 
> 
> I’m still gonna post though. I have a new fic, of which I will be posting the first chapter soon. It won’t focus on Johnny and Taeyong, which is a first for me, but they will be an important secondary pairing. 
> 
> This time around I’ll write for a really underrated ship, but I’m really excited to actually start on that piece and would be happy if any of you wanna check that one out when it’s starting. I’ll already tell you so much:
> 
> \- one of the new main characters had a big role in this fic
> 
> \- it’s a ship I have never written about before
> 
> \- the fic is going to be a sort of enemies to friends to lovers au
> 
> \- the name of the fic will be: lovely in the moon light (chase your stars) 
> 
> And I guess that’s it, not only for this week but also for this fic.
> 
> Again, thank you all for everything and I hope to welcome you all again soon.
> 
> ☼ come talk to me @ my tumblr https://fiercefragileheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> ☼ and I'll catch y'all later, bye!


End file.
